


Mr. Park said his Mickey Mouse pancakes are better than yours

by sehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of disney references, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Sehun is literally 5, Teacher Chanyeol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehoe/pseuds/sehoe
Summary: Baekhyun is afraid to send his son to school, but when he finally decides to let him go, he meets his past again and the vague memories of what was a deep and sincere love begin to haunt him after six years of being left behind on the shadows.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun's day started well. He was in a great mood; the sun was brighter than the days before, he had a good nights rest—something he hardly had before—and, most importantly, the little giggles of his son jumping on his bed when he woke up. He let out a groan but couldn't help but smile at the same time when he tossed the small body over top of him, tickling him on the sides when he didn't stop complaining. He kissed Sehun, his son's, forehead and glanced at him, looking at his appearance. Baekhyun had left his uniform prepared the night before but he was sure the little rebel didn't like the idea of wearing it. Instead, he chose his favourite _Big Hero 6_ shirt and some shorts. His new _Adventure Time_ bag was on his back already and Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh.

"What about your uniform, baby?" He asked while stroking his son's soft hair, smiling warmly at him. He knew Sehun terribly liked to go against the rules: he liked to do things his own and Baekhyun wasn't too happy about it. It was troublesome and he was _still_ working on it.

"I don't like it. It's ugly," he whined with a pout and got closer to Baekhyun, holding his hand tight, hoping he could get him off the bed quickly. The older rolled his eyes, "Alright then, let's go."

Baekhyun sat lazily on his bed with a sigh. Sehun was very harsh to handle when his energy was on top of everything, "Okay, why don't you go and try your uniform while I get ready, yeah?" He asked in a soft voice, caressing Sehun's blushed cheek, "I know you don't like it but you can't go to school without it."

"But I like Big Hero!" Sehun whined again. Baekhyun was scared he would start crying, as per usual, because _that_ would be the death of him in that moment.

He ran a hand through his messy hair. Baekhyun didn't think making deals with Sehun would be something to make his attitude better; he was his dad and he needed to settle things, he needed to be harsh sometimes, and not be afraid to scold him about the things that Sehun did wrong. Although he knew all that, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing, it broke his heart seeing Sehun's little pout and tears in his eyes. He knew that something really bad must happen for him to be like that with his son; the light of his life.

"Fine," Baekhyun laid on the bed again. The ice cream deal on his mind again made him felt guilty about Sehun getting tummy aches later in the night, he for sure didn't enjoy that, but he couldn't help but give in to his son's adorable begs.

"Daddy, don't sleep!" He heard him crying again and suddenly, the daunting weight of his dainty son was on his worn out back, "I will wear my uniform, promise! But _please_ don't sleep!"

He didn't need to deal with him, after all. Baekhyun smiled on his pillow and asked Sehun to hurry up when he sat up again. They didn't have too much time left, or so he thought since the little five year old was hurrying him so much. In the end, he knew Sehun was excited and ultimately very early. But he rushed to the shower anyways and didn't wash his hair—which usually wasted more than fifteen minutes. When he stepped outside the room, he was wearing jeans and a simple white shirt. He had free Mondays and happiness spreading all over his body when he could easily ignore the suit section of his closet when he picked something to wear.

Sehun was resting cutely on the couch, patiently waiting for him while watching cartoons on the television. Baekhyun smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheeks repeatedly. His little baby was getting older every day that passed by, he couldn't believe he was just teaching him how to walk a couple of years before and now... It was his first day of school and he abruptly woke up by himself, got dressed and even combed his hair. He was feeling so proud that morning.

"We still have a lot of time, baby," he said when he checked the time on his phone. As expected, Sehun was incredibly early. He tapped his chin cutely in thought, and Baekhyun piped in, "I'll start cooking the breakfast. Special breakfast for the school boy!"

Sehun nodded with all of his attention still focused on the TV, giggling every second as he clung to his short legs. Baekhyun enjoyed seeing him like that, so happy and joyful when he was watching or doing things he liked so much. As the years passed by, he learned that Sehun was a very shy kid and didn't actually like to spend time with the other kids that lived in their neighborhood. He had planned so many dates before with the Lee's son and felt terribly guilty for basically pushing him to be friends with someone when he told him that he preferred to stay at home with him or attempt to fill his Disney coloring book. So the fact that Sehun was excited to go to school, have friends and meet new people, made him quite hopeful and happy.

When he finished cooking, they still had another thirty minutes left and pancakes designed in the shape of Mickey Mouse (this time with two ears since last time Baekhyun wasn't too great at cooking pancakes). Sehun ate happily—kind of messily too—and before he complained quite a bit about the taste, yet this time, apparently, it was good too. Baekhyun suddenly erased the bad memory of his first Disney pancakes for him with that terrible taste and replaced it with this; Sehun's first day of school, a happy and lucky day for both of them.

"Okay, baby. We should head to the school now that you're done," Baekhyun softly said, meeting Sehun's wide eyes, "Do you want to take more pancakes for your new friends or maybe your teacher?"  
With a happy smile, the five year old nodded, "Yes, please!"

Baekhyun was glad to pack the leftover pancakes before he took the car and house keys and held Sehun's hand to leave their cozy home. All this time with his heart beating hard in his chest and nerves running all throughout his body just over of the thought of spending a lonely Monday for the first time in five—almost six—years.

He drove as slowly as he could. In fact, he always did, but that day it was even slower. It's not like something was telling him to do it or there was some sort of danger if he sped up but he knew that the sooner they arrived to the school, the sooner he would have to be alone at his usually loud and cheerful house. He sighed, he would definitely have to get used to it. Perhaps he'd adopt that puppy his son had been asking for with every breath he took. Sehun was going to grow up sooner or later, go to middle school, high school, university, then he'd eventually get married and... _No, Baekhyun!_ He had to remind himself to enjoy these beautiful five years. That time when he started to get really clingy and would never let go, when he told him that he loved him more than his drawings and Disney character's plushies, when he fell and hurt himself and wouldn't stop hugging his father. He relied on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was terrified he wouldn't be able to be there for him while he was away at school.

When they painfully arrived to the school, Sehun was almost jumping on his booster seat. He probably would've flung and hurt himself if it wasn't for his seatbelt stopping him, of course. Baekhyun laughed when he tried to get him out—fighting once more with the baby seat that hated him so badly; paining his back and bringing him bad first times in the school's parking lot.

"Okay, we're ready, sweet pea!" He chanted when the job was done and Sehun was freed from the menacing glare of the evil seat. He lifted him and set him on the ground, telling him to stay put, giving him his funny bag right after.

Sehun looked so adorable and small in that moment. Holding his bag in a clean uniform, with his hair styled, (he did it himself and, although it wasn't the best, Baekhyun praised him for it), his shiny shoes, and shy smile. He couldn't help but reach for his phone in the front seat and take a quick photo of him—or maybe more like five but that didn't matter.  
He didn't know what to do next. Sehun was awkwardly looking at him and glancing at the school gates every second after. Should he take him to his classroom and give him company or he should just... let him be? Baekhyun was a mess. He sincerely, of course, wanted to go inside with him and take more pictures of his grown up baby but he wasn't really sure if that was what Sehun wanted.

"So?" Baekhyun asked, smiling, "Are we going to stay here the whole day?"

Sehun bit his lip and looked down at his shoes, holding his bag tight, "I'm scared, daddy."

He knew eventually the excitement would be replaced with Sehun's usual fear of people; mostly for big and loud crowds, which was his biggest issue. He didn't like high pitched sounds; that was probably the reason why he also complained a lot when the neighbor would visit them (or as he preferred to call him; uncle Moonsik) because the two were terribly loud when he was around.

"It's okay to be," Baekhyun bent over a little and took him into a tight hug, caressing his back, "But you'll meet new people, and you know what? They're all your age."

Sehun's bright eyes opened wide and as he looked at his dad, "I don't have to play with younger kids anymore?" His soft, relieved expression and tone made his father laugh in response, offering a small nod.

He was talking about one of their neighbor's three year old son which Sehun didn't hate but didn't exactly like either. Every time he wanted to play soccer in the backyard and Deok-su, their son, offered to play with him, Baekhyun would tell him to be careful and he really liked to kick the ball. It wasn't fun when Deok-su chased the ball like it was a teddy bear and licked it like it was candy.

"Well, not here," he said, moving the curly bangs on his forehead, "You'll meet kids here to play soccer with and then you can kick the ball as hard as you want but you still have to play with Deok-su if he wants to."

Sehun whined and tossed his head back, "He's annoying."

"Hey!" Baekhyun scolded him with a frown, "Don't be mean, okay? And don't say that word again, especially when you're in school. You'll get in trouble with your teacher if they hear you referring to one of your classmates like that."

And that teacher would definitely make Baekhyun feel like he was raising his son incorrectly. _It was all Moonsik's fault._

The kid pouted and nodded, not daring to say anything else after that. He smiled shyly as he held onto Baekhyun's extended hand and started walking. Baekhyun was glad Sehun decided that he wanted his dad to go inside with him. Baekhyun took out his phone immediately, starting to get pictures of the tiny hand holding onto his while he was leading him through the hallways when he didn't even have any clue as to where to go. He looked like he owned the place anyways.

He spotted a big and colorful number on one of the doors, a polka dot sticker that read 'one'. Baekhyun sighed, it was Sehun's classroom and he was already shaking. In that moment, holding his hand, he could feel the kid wasn't nervous anymore; he was the one starting to freak out.

"Maybe we can come back next year," he laughed, joking at the smaller when Sehun crossed his arms on his chest and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "I was just quoting _Finding Nemo_! How could you forget?" He wasn't. He was serious.

Sehun smiled, "I remember now!" He clapped his hands and Baekhyun wished he could be distracted enough to keep walking, "When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?

Baekhyun smiled and bends down, "No, I don't wanna know."

Just then, Sehun started to move his hands on the air, dancing in circles around with a happy smile, "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, and swimming. What do we do? We swim, we swim."

Baekhyun, (internally) was in tears but he managed to take Sehun into another hug before kissing his cheeks one more time, "Mr. Grumpy Gills needs to go now," he said in a sad voice, still holding the small body of Sehun on his arms.

"Dory will miss you, Mr. Grumpy Gills!" He giggled one more time and headed to the door, knocking two times (like the polite boy he is) and waited until an adorable blonde girl opened the door for him. Baekhyun guessed the teacher ordered her two and waved at her walking with Sehun until the door was closed again.

"You're more like Nemo..." He whispered to himself, still in the same spot after five minutes.

When he got out of the school and hooped up inside his car, Baekhyun felt empty. The baby chair on the back was empty and the car wasn't filling with the sound of the Jungle Book's playlist, Sehun's sweet voice wasn't there mentioning everything that he looked through the window when he was playing the silly game it made Baekhyun freak out when he needed to drive peacefully—game that wasn't very annoying in that moment; he wished he would be doing that instead of spending half of the day in some unknown place with unknown people.

He just wished he had his son back in the car but at the same time, he wished for Sehun's day to be as happy as him and for goodness's sake, he hoped that his classmates treated him well and won't be rude about his shyness and unconditional love to Disney. But which five years old kid wouldn't like Disney anyways? Baekhyun thought about the possibilities on his way home.

Junsu was on his porch when he came back, his hand on Deok-su's and holding a tupperware container with the free one. He smiled at them nostalgically, he didn't have to let go his son for two more years.

"Good morning, Junnie!" Baekhyun greeted with a sweet smile and side hugged his best friend before taking Deok-su on his arms with him, "How's my little godson?" He asked with puffed cheeks, kissing the baby's face while the little one only giggled about it.

Junsu showed his gummy smile at him, "Is Sehun still sleeping?" He asked when Baekhyun opened the door for them, getting inside, "We went to a Moonsik's frien's birthday party last night and I brought some cake for him. Also, Deok wanted to play with him, right, baby?"

He nodded, resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. "I miss him."

His heart warmed as he heard him speaking. It was still hard for him to pronounce some things (like Sehun was still working on the pronunciation of the "S") but it sure was adorable how hard he was trying. "I'm sure he misses you too, sweetie", Baekhyun said and he knew that if Sehun was there, he would be laughing, "And he's not here, Junnie. I took him to the school already."

Junsu's expression was funny and it made both Baekhyun and Deok-su laugh while they were walking to the kitchen. He knew, of course he knew it was his godson's first day of school, but he didn't actually think Baekhyun would send him since all the things he had told him days before that. He seemed so scared and hesitant to the fact of being left alone in the house, all by himself without his hyperactive yet quiet son to entertain him that he didn't believe him when he first heard it.

"You can go and check his room if you want," Baekhyun said with a laugh because apparently, Junsu had said that out loud, "It's a little bit messy, though so I'm concerned a vein would pop out of your head if you see it."

Junsu couldn't believe it. "So... Are you telling me Sehun is in the school? Right now?"

"He is," he left Deok-su on Sehun's old tall baby chair and gave him a cookie (before asking Junsu if it was okay to eat it so early in the morning), "It broke my heart but he's turning six this year. I was thinking about keep teaching him at home since kindergarten didn't help him, you know? I heard that it worked out for so many people but I realized that it was selfish to think only about me. Teaching him here would mean more time for me to spend his childhood before he grows up in two seconds without me realizing it, but I also need to think about what he really needs. He's really shy and I can't keep him away from the world any longer, I needed to let him go or his shyness was going to keep growing and growing along with him. Being trapped inside the house with him wasn't going to solve it."

Junsu smiled and went to him, hugging his friend tight, "I'm so proud of you, Baek. This is going to be amazing! I can't wait for him to tell me about his day," he sat down in a chair next to Deok-su and thanked his friend when he gave him a cup of coffee, "Did he cry?"

He laughed. "Not at all. He quoted Finding Nemo, danced and left me alone before calling himself Dory. He was so happy."

He was really proud and happy for his friend. Accepting that his son needed the school more than spending time with him was a huge step him and Moonsik didn't dare to take _yet_. Deok-su was turning four and needed to attend to kindergarten but since Junsu had a degree in education he felt ready to teach him as much as he needed to and he was married to Moonsik after all; his situation was far from what Baekhyun was going through. He just did it to protect his son from closed minded people who would harm him about his different family.

Baekhyun sighed when he finished doing the dishes from the night before, starting to feel a need to clean the whole house—since he didn't have anything else to do and the last time he actually cleaned was a long time ago.

"So, what are we going to do for your birthday, big boy?" Baekhyun asked Deok-su with a smile, giving him another cookie, "Are you throwing a big party?"

"Yes!" Deok-su laughed, despite of not knowing what Baekhyun was talking about. He only knew about getting some cake, "I'll be four, uncle Baekkie!"

"I know, pumpkin. That's a lot!"

"Sehun can like me if I'm four, right?"

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He didn't expect that, he would have to talk with Sehun about it after school. There was no way that Deok-su would know that without his son telling him. "He likes you a lot, baby. You're his favourite friend."

"He doesn't share his toys with me."

"He's a little bit fussy but now that you'll be four, maybe he can learn how to share with you."

Deok-su giggled again (his laugh was adorable to hear so he didn't actually mind how loud it was) and clapped his hands.

Baekhyun, despite of his happily visit, hoped the hours passed by faster so he could see his son again.

On the other hand, Sehun wasn't exactly having a good time but it wasn't a torture either. He was on a blue chair that the girl who opened the door for him ordered to sit on (her name was Luhan, apparently but it wasn't like he cared) and she claimed to be the teacher's favourite so she had the right to order kids like him in the classroom. Sehun listened to her whining when he said he preferred a green chair instead and went to sit in the back of the room all by himself.

He started to feel bad in there—seeing all the kids playing with each other and drawing things on the blank paper that the teacher gave them. Sehun loved blank papers, not the ugly yellow with lines ones that his dad always brought from work for him. They didn't show up how pretty the colours he used were and it made him flustered.

When the teacher went to Sehun's empty table, he smiled widely at him and he could see his teacher for the first time. Since he was too absorbed by the rude and demanding attitude of Luhan that he didn't have a chance to look at him, or care about his presence. He was grumpy and sad.

"Hey, buddy," The teacher spoke to him happily, setting the pile of paper on his table, "I think I didn't see you here when we were introducing each other."  
Sehun's cheeks were blushing in embarrassment when the teacher held him a paper too.

He took it and bowed at him, smiling shyly, "My name is Sehun."

The teacher smiled and nodded, "You can call me Mr. Park or Teacher. The one that works better for you, okay? And don't be shy here! We're all friends; you don't need to sit at the back."

He pouted at looked at his shoes, "I'm scared they would made fun of me."

Mr. Park caressed his soft curly hair. He always felt some compassion for those students that didn't feel confident on their first days and he totally understood them. He used to be very shy and lonely back in school, always afraid of saying something because of how stupid people could think he was being. He didn't want that for Sehun or for any of his students.

"Of course not!" He said, sure of himself and sat on a small chair next to him, "Tell me what do you like to do."

Still a little bit shy but getting confident as the teacher kept talking to him, Sehun took a deep breathe (as his dad told him to when he was feeling bad) and looked at his him, "I like drawing and coloring, I like playing soccer, swimming and I like Disney!"

Mr. Park felt content for Sehun opening at him and feeling proud of it, "Well, there's no reason for the kids to made fun of you at all, you know?" He said softly, moving closer to Sehun so he could show him the room. The kids were drawing, mostly messy around the classroom, "Do you see Changwoo, over there? He likes drawing and he's very good! Luhan is treasure; likes soccer and has a football so maybe you two can play during free time! There's Heejoon too, he likes swimming. Can you guess who likes Disney?"

Sehun looked over everyone, trying to figure it out but no one seemed to like it as much as he did. He had an entire collection of Disney movies and a lot of plushies decorating his bed, he even knew the songs and went to an ice skating concert before! (Two times actually but in one of those he was inside of his dad's belly) No one could actually like Disney like that in that room.

He raised his shoulders, pouting again. Mr. Park smiled, "I do! That means we can be friends," He leaned over the kid and covered the side of his mouth with one hand, "This is going to be our secret because is a little bit embarrassing but I sleep with my Buzz lightyear pyjama. Don't tell anyone!"

Sehun giggled. He was happy to have things in common with his friendly teacher who had funny ears, "I promise I won't, Mr. Park!" He freely took his hand, letting Mr. Park leading him to where Changwoo was sitting, drawing a questionable looking dinosaur.

By playtime, the kids took their snacks and headed out to garden with their generous and kind teacher. Sehun was the first one in the line, proudly holding Mr. Park's hand and he didn't mean to (since his father had told him so many times that he needed to be courteous and kind; not knowing that he was quoting _Cinderella_ ) but he glanced at Luhan more than two times as a sign that she wasn't the teacher's favourite now that he was the one holding his hand.

When they arrived to the garden, Sehun happily held his tupperware container with _Winnie The Pooh's_ face on it and told everyone that he had pancakes for them. Even though he didn't have enough for the whole classroom, he managed to split them in small parts to share with everyone (even for Luhan) and saved a complete one for Mr. Park.

"My daddy made this!" He said as he headed to the teacher's table, where he was sitting alone, "He told me to share it with my friends and teacher."

Mr. Park accepted it happily and bowed at him, "Thank you very much, Sehun," he took and only when he was about to eat it realized the shape of the good smelling pancake. It was _Mickey Mouse_ shaped and it definitely reminded him to his college days. Happy yet nostalgic times, "You dad must really like Mickey Mouse."

Sehun was chewing the last bite when he nodded at Mr. Park, "Yes! He likes Mickey but I think he's favourite character is Dumbo... He also calls me Nemo sometimes! But I like Dory. Do you like Finding Nemo, Mr. Park?"

Mr. Park swallowed to break the knot on his throat, "Yeah, I do. But I go for old movies, have you ever watched _The Aristocats_?"

He nodded again and crossed his tiny arms over his chest. "My dad said I'm like Marie."

Mr. Park tilted his head with a giggle escaping from his mouth, "But you're not a girl."

"I don't care about that. I just think I'm not like Marie, I'm more like a mix of Duchess and Berlioz. Duchess is my favourite character, she's amazing!"

"Oh," He knew in that moment that the five years old kid had a really open minded parent that taught him well how to be honest and polite. Half of the parents, when their kids got to that age, would paint their sons walls with blue and force them to like "manly things" without even ask what's what they wanted. It was Mr. Park's first time in the school meeting a kid with such an imagination like that. He liked it and he was intrigued to know who his father was.

When school finished and Mr. Park tried to look for Sehun and his father, the kid was already gone. He sighed and said goodbye to the rest of the class, hoping he could see him the next day.

Back in the Byun's house, Baekhyun was a mess in tears holding his little son on their couch. They just arrived from school and he was proud of his little baby making new friends and spending a good time in the place he was sure Sehun was going to hate—he was terribly wrong. And even though his heart still hurt a little, he couldn't wait for the next day to send him again with a bag full of pancakes (or maybe cookies) and lots of kisses on his puffy cheeks.

"I love you so much, my little baby," he said, hugging the whining kid on his arms. _The Fox And The Hound_ was playing on the TV but they weren't paying too much attention to it anyways, "I'm so proud of you."

"Daddy!" Sehun cried and kicked the air, complaining but also enjoying the praising and the love he was getting. He loved when his dad was proud of him, "Stop, it tickles!"

And so they spent another beautiful normal day at their house eating Baekhyun's homemade pastries and watching really old Disney movies, _maybe_ quoting them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you guys like this fic as much as I do! Merry Christmas ^^
> 
> Thanks to Nini for helping me edit this ♡


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was working out perfectly. It had been only one month since Sehun started spending his morning's in the school and he was feeling happy about it—just like  his dad, who was slowly starting to get used to it (somewhat), every day with a different story about his annoying friend (Baekhyun scolded him repeatedly for calling her like that) and his teacher, who was a Disney enthusiast just like him.

The Byun's were sitting in the Lee's backyard. It was their beloved son Deok-su's fourth birthday  and they were having a small party. There weren't too much people, only the closest ones and since Deok-su didn't have too much friends asides  from Sehun, the older of them was allowed to bring someone from his school. Baekhyun laughed when his shy son told him that he wanted Luhan to come ("She's still annoying and whines way too much!") while looking at their Disney movies' shelf in the living room the day before.   
  
So the three of them were near to the castle with cotton candy and happy smiles.   
  
"You don't like wearing dresses, Luhan?" Deok-su asked the girl when they got inside of the castle, still eating their candies.   
  
Sehun kicked his shoes out and started to jump, not caring about how many sickness his dad told  him he would have if he did so. But he stopped when Luhan hit Deok-su's arm very harsh for his liking, "What are you doing?!" He yelled,  forgetting about the cotton candy.   
  
Deok-su didn't actually react to the big hit he got. He just stared amazed and with his mouth opened like he saw a ghost while Sehun held his tinier body close to him, trying to look for something wrong on his skin yet he didn't seen anything out of normal. Luhan rolled her eyes and sat in the corner of the castle, slowly starting to pout.   
  
"Hey, meanie!" Sehun whined, getting closer to her, "What did you hit my friend? He was trying to be nice to you! Ugh, I should've bring Heejoon instead of you."   
  
Deok-su shake his head at Sehun, pushing him a little, "Don't be rude, Sehunnie! I prefer Luhan."   
  
Luhan glanced at the boys, "I'm not a girl, Sehun-ah!"   
  
He smiled at the girl and rolled his eyes, "Yes you're a girl but whatever you say. We're  going to get popcorn, do you want to come?"   
  
The blonde kid stood up, walking to Sehun with furrowed eyebrows, "If you call me girl one more  time I'll hit you harder than him."   
  
The tiny smile was again on his lips. "Girl."   
  
Maybe he deserved it. _A_ _lot_. Sehun got hit for the first time that day in that castle but he  also had his first feeling for someone. Something different he didn't know how to explain, it wasn't like that when Deok-su kissed his cheek or held his hand. When Luhan slapped him and got out of the castle he saw how the girl (or boy) was feeling very proud of it, going to his dad's lap with crossed arms and sleepy eyes.   
  
Later that day, he brought Luhan a bowl of popcorn and slide of cake he sneaked out of the  kitchen with an apologetically grin and a kiss on the cheek. Luhan accepted it with the condition of never be called a girl again.   
  
He didn't tell his dad about the slap or the weird feeling on his tummy. He knew Baekhyun  would've freak out and take a lot of pics even though nothing was actually happening.

 

  
  
Weeks and weeks passed by and Sehun's enthusiasm for going to the school went down harshly. Baekhyun was impressed when one day he woke up and went to his son's (very clean room thanks to his leak of presence during his free times, allowing Baekhyun do it) room and sat on his car themed bed, taking his fluffy blankets off while whispering sweet words to him. He knew that's how Sehun liked to be waking up, how he knew he would do it with a  good and lovely mood; the same he needed to go to the school and he told him that he didn't want to go that day, even pulled an excuse to be sick and covered himself with the blanket again.   
  
Baekhyun blinked one, two, and three times, still looking at the same spot. He never thought  he had actually had the chance of ever seeing him denying an invitation to see Luhan and his lovely teacher. He expected two or maybe three years more for the sick excuse, but not in that moment, not when Sehun seemed to be so happy about the school.   
  
"Baby?" He called again, caressing Sehun's tummy above the blanked. He couldn't deal with the fear of having the imagine of someone insulting or making his son cry, he wouldn't let that happen, "Baby, are you alright? Do you want to talk with daddy?"   
  
He saw Sehun shaking his  head under the blanket and sighed. He needed to be smart on this. Nothing happened the days before—at least, Sehun didn't mention anything about something that could've happened. Baekhyun started to panic, what if Sehun was hiding him something?   
  
"Then why you don't want to go the school, sweet pea? I thought you like it."   
  
"I'm not feeling well today," he heard a groan (a very fake one) and how hard he was whining  while he moved his hand over his tummy. Maybe something really wrong was happening to him to make him feel that missing school was the right  decision but it could also be something really stupid.   
  
Baekhyun sighed. "It's  okay, honey. You can stay sleeping a little bit more today..." he looked  through the room, thinking about what could've happened, "but I need to take you to my work. I don't want you to be here alone, okay?"   
  
Sehun nodded and pulled the blanked off, showing his blushed and puffed cheeks, "Okay, daddy."   
  
He kissed his shoulder and gave a tight hug, "Okay. Sleep, I'll wake you up when it's time."   
  
Baekhyun noticed that he looked happy of getting what he wanted when he got out of the room but  things weren't going to end that easily.   
  
Before taking a shower, instead of going for his suits (he could do that later) he choose  something warmer and comfortable, prepared the breakfast and left it in a Tupperware container on the table before taking the car keys and going out. He didn't have any script on his mind about what he was going to say but he sure was mad and kind of disappointed when he made his way to Sehun's school. The Little Mermaids' playlist playing loud in the car when he started the engine made his blood boil in ager. No. Definitely no. No one was going to make his little innocent baby feel bad about  anything. Unless Sehun is wrong about it, of course. Baekhyun wasn't that kind of dad.   
  
When he arrived he automatically opened the backseat door, sighing and groaning when he  remembered Sehun had stayed at home. He replayed the image of his watery eyes on his mind once again and closed the door harshly before  going—almost running inside of the school. Had never been inside of the school besides from that time when he went to brought Sehun's papers for  the inscription and when he dropped him there for the first time but he still remembered where his classroom was. How could he forget when he quoted Finding Nemo while Baekhyun thought his life didn't make sense  anymore?   
  
He stopped in front of the room with the big number one. The small vertical window was giving  him a little sight of the children inside and he smiled a little when he saw Luhan—who turned out to be a boy and Baekhyun felt very ashamed for  calling him pet girly names before—and waved at him. He sighed and did an attempt to knock when he saw the tall teacher Sehun blabbered all day about. Looking at his back,Baekhyun felt something especially when his eyes traveled around his body to his ears sticking out. He couldn't be.   
  
He covered his mouth with both hands and took a step back, feeling his eyes fill with tears almost immediately. He couldn't move, even if he would've wanted to, he couldn't, not until see him turning around and believe it was him. So he did. He waited, seeing how the kids loved him so much and played with him a lot until, he see them drawing and cheering everything the teacher  was doing. Baekhyun's heart couldn't stop beating heart. It wasn't until the teacher got a Mickey Mouse hat from his desk when he could see his face. Still the same, still as young, still as good. Still so joyful.   
  
He took another step back then another one and another and only stopped when his back was  pressed against the wall. He only remembered where he was and what was actually happening in that moment and still, he couldn't believe it.  Chanyeol was there, in Sehun's classroom and he was Sehun's teacher.   
  
_Chanyeol_ _was_ _back_.   
  
Baekhyun hated crying. He couldn't bring himself to being weak with Sehun when he was alone. He hated feeling his cheeks wet and that familiar knot on his throat every time he did it. He hated crying because of how bad his heart ached but especially because he had never cry because of sadness since a long before that. He did cry when Sehun was born, when his first teeth popped out, when he walked for the first time and when his first word was 'daddy' but he still remembered the last time he cried because of sadness. It was when Chanyeol left him.   
  
He was four month old pregnant when Chanyeol broke out with him—it wasn't because of that,  though. He said that he wasn't feeling anything at all, he did feel something for him at one point, he even fell deeply in love but as the years passed, it wasn't as exciting as the beginning. Baekhyun guessed he wanted more sex, he wanted to feel like the same young and horny couple they were when they started dating at the beginning of their college  life. But Baekhyun was twenty three and pregnant with Chanyeol's child, he couldn't be an immature kid anymore. Although, it didn't matter for when that night (in their last date on a Disney ice skating concert) he broke up with him and left him alone in their dorm, crying, with only half of his heart.   
  
He didn't contact Chanyeol after that at all. He moved from the dorm to Junsu and Moonsik's house and pretended everything was okay. He also persisted on his promise on himself, he knew Chanyeol deserved to know after all, but he wasn't going to tell him about his pregnancy. He didn't want him  to think that he was basically forcing Chanyeol to be with him only because he was carrying his child; he wished things were that easy but he had already told him that he didn't love him anymore. Why would he push himself into that depressive hole of guilt and pity? Thinking selfishly again.   
  
He ran to his car. Hand still on his mouth, tears rolling furiously down his cheeks, nose red and heart aching badly. When he got inside of his car it was the only time when he could freely scream, scream, scream and scream while  hitting the car's wheel with his fist. Remembering how much pain he felt, allowing himself to bring all those happy memories back on his mind. It was just then when he realized how much he had missed seeing his face so often; when he woke up, when he was dressing, during classes, during lunch, when he went to sleep, every fucking time of his life before all turned fucked up for them—or for him, at least. Baekhyun could tell that he was still deeply in love with Chanyeol when they split apart but, of course, that also didn't matter.   
  
"I'm so stupid," he murmured to himself, looking at the tiny photo of his son he had in the back of his phone, he did an attempt to call Junsu and only stared at his lock screen (Sehun and him, of course), thinking about him. He was selfish for only thinking about him, he should've told him instead of raising Sehun on his own. Even though he never actually lied to him—he had told him so many times that he had another dad down there...  Somewhere in earth—he didn't also talk so much about Chanyeol, or at least, not as much as Sehun expected him too. Although, his son never complained about the poor information he got.   
  
He started the engine and  drove home, completely forgetting about Sehun's problem. He could do  that the next day, when he would feel better and make sure everything was a sick dream of his. Chanyeol wasn't actually there smiling at the kids, Chanyeol wasn't Sehun's teacher.   
  
He had to hide the fact that his ex-boyfriend always wanted to be a first grade teacher.   
  
It took him more time than the needed to arrive home and he even stayed longer in the car,  thinking and washing his face with the wet toals he had in the glove compartment (for the use of Sehun when they were out getting ice cream) and tried to add a little bit of make-up to hide the fact that he was crying. Even though he didn't look that bad, he wanted to make sure.   
  
Sehun was watching 101 Dalmatians when he got inside and he quickly ran to his baby, suddenly  feeling like he was smaller than before when he held it close to his chest. Heart beating hard and tears forming again on his eyes. Chanyeol was spending time with his son all of this time and he didn't even know it. The most shocking part of it; Sehun totally loved him.   
  
"Daddy?" Sehun called him in a soft voice. When Baekhyun pulled him off, he pouted and whipped  his dad's tears, "Why are you crying, daddy?"   
  
"I'm a terrible dad," he told himself before covering his face with both hands.   
  
Sehun's heart did a jump inside of his chest and hugged his dad as soon as he heard it, "But you're the best! I don't want someone else to be my daddy if it's not  you! You make the best Disney pancakes and you taught me a lot of things like numbers, the alphabet and how to write my name properly! You're funny too, you can sing Disney songs and your chest is very warm to cuddle. You're a little bit loud but I don't care."   
  
When his tears were whipped again by him, Baekhyun couldn't help but smile at his precious  angel, "You don't want anyone else?" He asked, caressing Sehun's cheek, "Not even... Mr. Park?"   
  
"Mr. Park?" He asked with a frown, "No! He's funny and he likes Disney too but no. You're my only daddy."   
  
An hour later, Baekhyun was already on his suit and Sehun wearing a green A Bug's Life sweater  that Baekhyun bought him on their last ice skating Disney concert. He loved that sweater and treasured him like it meant his whole word—something that Baekhyun didn't judge at all. He made sure to pack and everything Sehun needed to not spend a boring day at his office. His laptop, for example. Baekhyun bought it for him actually, it was one of the gifts Santa gave him not even a month before that and Sehun didn't se it too much, only when they were  outside of the house and he wanted to watch movies. He always preferred to draw instead.   
  
As they arrived to the tall building (Sehun was always amazed because of how big it was and  this time it wasn't different. He keep struggling on Baekhyun's arms when they were walking in the lobby, wanting to touch everything), they headed  to the elevator quickly, greeting everyone with a smile and quick words. He hardly took Sehun to the work with him, only when Junsu wasn't available to take care of him or when he felt guilty for not spending time enough with his son but he knew his boss would never be mad at him about it. He had begged him a couple of times to bring him to the office because he literally loved kids (as far as Baekhyun knew, he had a boy around Sehun's age) but Baekhyun declined his offer kindly all the  times, saying that he couldn't be that kind of disrespectful during his duty hours.   
  
When he started walking on his floor, he was surprised to see his boss next to Moonsik's desk talking to him.   
  
"Uncle Moon!" Sehun yelled, running with open arms to his too loud and favourite uncle before Baekhyun could stop him from doing anything. He closed his eyes  and cursed under his breath.   
  
"Good morning," he said shyly when he got closer to his boss. He looked at Sehun on Moonsik's lap and sighed, "I had some trouble getting him up for school. I hope it's not a problem to have him here, Mr. Zhang."   
  
His boss smiled and side hugged him, "Stop calling me that, Baekhyun-ssi!" He said kindly, tapping the younger's shoulder, still with the same soft smile, "I've told you already I think about you as my friend and that you can bring  him whenever you want."   
  
Baekhyun nodded. He would never get used to him trying to be friendly. He was used to his boss' father being harsh to everyone and yelling every time he did  something wrong; of course he didn't like it, he felt sad when the news about his death spreaded around the building. After that, Yixing took control over and everything became unexpected brightly and happily with his arriving, it was like the devil on person left a younger version of him  but as a beautiful and optimist angel.   
  
"So how old are you, buddy?" Yixing asked Sehun with a smile, showing his deep adorable dimple.   
  
"I'm five!" He said happily and proud. Baekhyun's heartbeat increased, he could heard Sehun's giggle for the rest of his life.   
  
"Wow, that's really old! Have you learned how to drive a car already?" With a playful smile, Yixing crossed his arms.   
  
Sehun pouted. "N-no."   
  
"Ah, what a shame," he sighed. Baekhyun knew was about to start blabbering about his really  impressive car video game he had inside of his office and he was hoping his little shy baby to say yes because he really needed to talk with Moonsik, "I can teach you! I have a really cool video game inside of my  office. I bought it for my son but he doesn't really like it, do you want to try it?"   
  
He was hesitant at first, Baekhyun could tell by the look on his eyes but when he glanced  over and his dad gave him an approval look, Sehun jumped happily out of Moonsik's lap and held Yixing's hand.   
  
Baekhyun sighed and he threw himself in the chair while cursing. His life was a total mess. Despite of Sehun's words, he knew he wasn't the best dad out there. He had so many mistakes and hiding Sehun from his dad was the worst one of  all of them.   
  
"I saw him," he said lifeless looking at the blank sealing. Moonsik furrowed his eyebrows at  him. If he thought Baekhyun was really weird that morning, his words confused him more and maybe he did noticed on his quiet moment,  "Chanyeol. I saw him."   
  
"What?!" Maybe Moonsik  was even louder than he needed to be but it didn't mattered. It was  Chanyeol who they were talking about, "Where?! When?!"   
  
"About an hour ago or something like that," Baekhyun sighed again and fixed himself in the  chair into a better position, "Sehun didn't wanted to go to the school and I was wondering why since the last couple of weeks he literally  wanted to live there so I told him he could spend the day with me and I went there myself to talk with his teacher. Maybe something has been happening that he didn't tell me, I don't know! I was just feeling  overprotecting and I wanted to know why he was feeling like that..."   
  
"And?!" Moonsik whined when he stopped talking, taking Baekhyun by the shoulders to take him.   
  
"He is Sehun's teacher. He was just there in the classroom and I couldn't even knock, Moonsik!"  He didn't dare to look at his friend because he knew Moonsik would be surprised for a moment and then he would call him stupid, "What was I  supposed to say after five years? 'Hello Mr. Park I just came here to know what's going on with my son because he doesn't look like he's having a good time in school recently'? That would've been so  embarrassing!"   
  
"Or you could've just acted like a mature twenty eight years old grown ass up man and talk to him."   
  
"You know I'm a coward. He makes me fucking weak."   
  
"So are you just going to pretend it never happened? _Again_?!"   
  
"I still have to know  what's wrong with Sehun..." Baekhyun lost himself on his thoughts, every  time drawing deeper into the old memories of him and his ex-boyfriend. He couldn't believe it was Sehun's teacher all this time. The same that he spoke to about Disney, the same that told him that he was funny, the same that made him felt welcomed at the school, the same that said his  pancakes were better than Baekhyun's.   
  
"God, I swear I want to kick your ass, Baekhyun."   
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow," he sounded determinant and Moonsik believed him, "I won't  send Sehun to the school either. I don't want to have that talk in front of him."   
  
And Moonsik laughed  again. "Seriously? Are you planning on telling him that Sehun is his son  on the school? What the fuck, Baekhyun?! Just take him to the school, it's not like he's going to feel sick tomorrow again, he was clearly  fine. You can't be weak to his charms."   
  
"What do you want me to  do, then? Invite him a coffee like he's a fucking date? No, thanks," he  started typing on his computer, "I can't believe you're just like this about Chanyeol. Junsu would be begging me to not talk to him for being a moron."   
  
Moonsik rolled his eyes. "Do you think that someone who doesn't feels comfortable at all with  his current boyfriend deserves to be called a moron?"   
  
_Comfortable_. Baekhyun's heart broke a little bit more.   
  
"I get it. I was just telling you what Junsu would've said."   
  
"Junsu would call anyone who dares to make you cry a moron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never thought someone was actually going to like this book, thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! Happy New Year, I hope this 2019 brings happiness to you❤️


	3. Chapter 3

It was so much earlier than usual when Baekhyun woke up that morning. _The morning_. He took a very long shower (and made sure to wash his hair this time), and after deciding that he would listen to Junsu's words, he got on his favourite suit and made breakfast for Sehun and his friends; Mickey Mouse pancakes again because it was a special day, He even added strawberries (knowing that Luhan liked them a lot) in a separated container with two boxes of apple juice. He liked to pack everything for Luhan too just because he totally loved when Sehun got home with a big smile, talking about how much his best friend (Baekhyun regretted the fact that he didn't have his phone with him to record that beautiful moment) enjoyed the breakfast.

When everything was ready it was six o'clock, still early but he got inside of Sehun's room. "Baby? Time for school."  
  
Sehun rubbed his eyes with his little fist and looked at him when they were fully open, smiling a little, "Good morning, daddy." And then he kissed his cheek before hugging him. Baekhyun could feel his heart warming up already when he hugged back.

"Good morning, angel. Did you sleep well?" He asked when Sehun laid back in the bed with the same sme, Baekhyun caressed his cheek and rubbed his nose with the little one of his for a couple times.  
  
"Uhm," he nodded before putting his arms up, "Carry me, please."  
  
"Of course, my little prince." He said and took him on his arms, leading him to the bathroom. After Sehun fished brushing his teeth and dressed himself (he didn't allow Baekhyun to help him even though he knew Sehun was really sleepy), they headed to the kitchen, "I made Mickey Mouse pancakes. Do you want to eat some while watching TV or you want to wait to eat them at school?"  
  
"Can we watch _The Three Musketeers_ while we eat?" He asked softly, looking at the comfortable couch, "I want chocolate milk!"  
  
"Okay, go play the movie, honey."  
  
When he sat on the couch, Sehun was all ready to cuddle on his chest, soft whimpers where coming out from his mouth when he didn't feel comfortable with the position before struggling to get closer to Baekhyun until he found the right place on his dad's arms. He had a sippy cup so he wouldn't drop anything on the couch and Baekhyun had the plate with pancakes on his hand, feeding him and himself while the movie was playing. He really enjoyed time like those, babying Sehun however he liked, watching his favourite movies (he loved the fact that he could really enjoy the same movies as him) with the beautiful and sweet presence of the only person Baekhyun loved more than himself. Basically the reason why he was breathing.  
  
He had to stop the movie at a quarter to seven and promised him they would finish it (even though both of them already knew the end) after school. Baekhyun, again, struggling, took Sehun into his baby seat and drove slowly to the school, making a script about what was he going to say to Chanyeol, how was he going to go inside of the room and say hello to him. He was nervous and he could easily understand his son on his first day of class weeks ago, he had just the same warm feeling on his heart beating like crazy.  
  
"I'll go inside with you today, baby. Is that okay?" He asked, looking at the driving mirror when they arrived, "I need to talk something with your teacher."  
  
"With Mr. Park?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, "Okay."  
  
Sehun was unexpectedly in a good mood that day and Baekhyun didn't know why but he happily held his hand while they were walking in the hallway, listening to his little singing as they got closer and closer to their destination. He was shaking and sweating, sighing and wishing it was the first day again, when he told Sehun they should come back again the next year. Maybe he didn't have to face Chanyeol if that would've happened instead of pushing his son inside of the classroom after hearing him quoting _Finding Nemo._  
  
He didn't allow Sehun to knock when they were there, instead, he bended a little and kissed his cheek before starting to laugh. He was being stupid and he definitely needed to do it for his Sehun, " _This is a hobo suit, darling. You can't be seen in this. I won't allow it. Fifteen years ago, maybe, but now? Feh!_ "  
  
Sehun giggled and threw his head back and hugging his dad, " _Wait, what do you mean? You designed it!_ " He said in a playful tone, closing his dad nose when he started speaking to make it funnier.  
  
Baekhyun laughed. " _I never look back, darling! It distracts from the now_."  
  
The door opened and Mr. Park freeze at the sight in front of him.  
  
Baekhyun in a really nice suit, kneeling in the floor with a kid on his arms. But not any kid. It was _Sehun_. The shy, quiet, kind and Disney lover Sehun that reminded him so much of his ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Y-you should go now, baby," Baekhyun managed to say after a couple a seconds of looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes. He kissed his son's cheek and hugged him tight one more time, "I'll see you after school, okay? What about an ice cream?" He couldn't help but said, even though he knew he had to talk to Chanyeol that same day. He couldn't help but be sweet and happy in front of him.  
  
"Ice cream, ice cream!" He yelled in happiness, rolling his hands over his tummy sticking out, "Can we have sushi too?"  
  
Baekhyun smiled. "Anything you want, my angel. Now go inside and say hi to Luhan for me."  
  
He stood up and set Sehun free, who literally ran like his life depended on it to his classroom, "Good morning, Mr. Park!"  
  
"H-hello, buddy," still looking at Baekhyun like it was a ghost, Chanyeol rubbed Sehun's hair.  
  
" _My name is not buddy! And it's not Incredi-boy either!_ " He screamed, still into the script of _The Incredibles_ before heading inside.  
  
When the door was closed, he was still in awe, in shock. Baekhyun was actually there, looking as good as always and with that amazing grin on his face. He was there and he was _Sehun's father_. Chanyeol never thought his job could bring so many painful moments of his past back into his memory but it did, right in that moment when he didn't know if he should shake his hand or go for a hug instead. When his mind was freaking out and his throat was dry.  
  
Baekhyun thought it was unfair that he knew he was going to meet Chanyeol again when his ex-boyfriend didn't have any idea that he would see him after six years and, most importantly, not like that.  
  
"Good morning..." He said softly and Chanyeol cursed. His voice didn't change at all, it was still sweet and warm like a cup of honey and tea, "I was hoping I could have a talk with you."  
  
He processed to let his brain work before saying anything. Chanyeol foolishly thought he was seeing things when he swore he saw someone just like his ex-beloved-boyfriend standing outside of his classroom. He wasn't . It was Baekhyun who he saw the day before. He wasn't driving himself crazy the past few days, when he opened a box on his empty department and found an old collection of Disney 90's classic movies he used to watch with his boyfriend in their dorm, along with a lot (like tons) of polaroids of them since their first day of their relationship to the last one.  
  
"B-baekhyun?" It was the only thing he could say while stuttering. He had already proved it was him but he couldn't believe his eyes. It was him and he had a five years old son, just like the same amount of time they had been separated, or something like that.

"Yes," the smaller whispered with a nod. His tummy felt weird and the hands (that he swore it made him look cool) inside of his pockets where shaking, "It's me, Chanyeol."

"I..." He stuttered again, moving his clumsy feet on the ground before sighing, "I've never thought I would have the chance of meeting you again."  
  
The blonde nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
They stared at each other's eyes for what it seemed to be an eternity. Baekhyun was lost on his thoughts (Sehun… His speech for Chanyeol… Moonsik's whining in the back of his head and Sehun, _again_ ) while Chanyeol didn't have anything on his mind at all. He was just here... Trying to calm his heart down, trying to not look like a dumb tall and clumsy guy—which he totally knew he was. And they keep like that for minutes until Baekhyun coughed to break the contact, looking at the classroom door.  
  
"I wanted to talk about, uh, Sehun," he said softly, fixing his tie for the millionth time even though he knew there wasn't anything wrong with it, "He didn't want to come yesterday... I was wondering if something- I-I don't know, could maybe make him feel like missing school was better?"  
  
Chanyeol swallowed and nodded harshly, his hands were sweating a lot, "I don't really know what I should tell you that could make you feel better. Sehun is a good kid. He's shy but he managed to make friends with everyone in the classroom and, uh, I don't think there's actually a problem with him. He never fights over things, he's actually very kind and he likes to share his things with everyone. I don't see why he wouldn't like to come." He talked a lot but never saw Baekhyun into the eyes, not with even one word. He knew it was rude but his heartbeat increasing every time he looked at his ex-boyfriend's eyes made him feel that it was a better option.  
  
Baekhyun sighed in relief. Maybe Sehun was telling the truth and he actually felt bad the day before. That made Baekhyun felt better.  
  
"Oh, but..." Baekhyun's heartbeat skipped even more (like it was possible) and he saw Chanyeol's closing a little bit, something he did when he was thinking really hard, "I asked them to draw their family the other day and he wasn't happy about it. He did the drawing but decided to not show it to the class, not even me. Did he tell you something about it?"  
  
Baekhyun wanted to be as playful as they used to be and go with something like ‘ _I wouldn't be here if I would've known, Chanyeol-ah’_ before hitting his shoulder softly. He could literally imagine himself like those times in college when they used to treat themselves like that. But reality hit him at the right time, "No, he didn't. I'm pretty sure I didn't see any drawing on his bag, though..."  
  
Chanyeol nodded, "It was supposed to be in the mural but, as I told you, he didn't want it to be exposed so I just put it on his box of drawings. Would you like to see it?"  
  
Seeing his drawing? Baekhyun felt like it but thought hardly about it. Maybe if he didn't want to show it to anyone (not his best friend Luhan or his teacher Chanyeol) it was because he was embarrassed, upset or he felt like it was too personal.

Baekhyun sighed with a shaking head, "No, thank you. I would just ask him about it, if he doesn't want someone to see it, I will respect that."  
  
The taller smiled a little, nodding, "Okay."  
  
And they didn't know what to do next, again. They just stood awkwardly looking at each other's eyes or casually glancing at their surroundings like they were the most fascinating things. Chanyeol's hands were still sweaty and shaky and Baekhyun took a mental note about how big they were—because he didn't remember they were just like _that_ big. He also realized that his sweat pants and nike shirts weren't his thing anymore (it wasn't like they would be during school hours anyways), knowing that his old self would've laugh about his choice of boring clothes. But he wasn't far; after all, he was wearing a suit.  
  
"So... I will let you go with them," Baekhyun murmured, glancing at the door and then at Chanyeol again, who nodded, "Oh! Thank you for being good to Sehun. He really likes you, Chanyeol."  
  
The giant ignored the way his name slid out of his ex-boyfriend’s sweet voice; bowing is head thrice before getting inside of the classroom. _Why was he having such a hard time to breathe_? He didn't know he was holding his breath all that time.  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t ask him to meet that day or day after that or the day after that.  
  
In fact, he didn't ask or said anything at all. Baekhyun was feeling too cowardly around him every time he dropped Sehun at the school with more pancakes to his friends. Sometimes, he was lucky enough to not felt guilty because he had to be early at work, sometimes (like Mondays) he would just cry on his seat while driving home because it didn't matter how much he wanted and needed to take Chanyeol out of his head; he just couldn't. And it sure didn't help him the fact the Sehun started blabbering about him even more after their little awkward talk, he didn't know if it was because Chanyeol told him something or if it was a social casualty that Sehun was more curious about him and liked to praise every small thing he did, but Baekhyun didn't usually mind. He had a lot of facts he also wanted to share about Sehun's teacher, but he preferred to stay quiet and lock those memories inside of a chest on his twisted mind.  
  
It wasn't until a lazy day of March (Junsu's birthday, to be more specific) when Baekhyun could finally felt ready, and it wasn't because he actually wanted, he literally pushed himself to be because Chanyeol ran to chase his car before he could go while he was picking Sehun up from school. He sighed when he realized he couldn't just start the engine and let him embarrass himself like that in front of everyone, so he—with terribly shaking hands—parked the car and hooped out before telling Sehun he wouldn't take long.  
  
"Baekhyun!" he said breathless when they finally meet again. He was a mess, his hair and clothes were, and so did his clumsy legs but Baekhyun only thought about the fact the he might need some water and that he luckily had a lot of bottles on his car for when Sehun was feeling thirsty, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Wait here," he said harshly and rolled his eyes, running to his car to get a bottle and coming out to him again, fixing his suit before handing the water to him. Chanyeol looked his hand—slim fingers wrapping around it, exposing how delicate and beautiful they were, and smiled at him, "Take it. It looks like you need it."  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, still breathing heavily, though.  
  
"Do you need something?"

Chanyeol nodded, awkwardly holding the bottle, "I-I just... I was, no I wanted... Ugh, I want to know if I can talk to you?"  
  
Baekhyun nodded, "But quick, Sehun is a little bit hungry and he usually gets very grumpy when he doesn't eat."  
  
"Oh, no!" He clapped his face. Baekhyun remembered he used to do that a lot when he was embarrassed, "I mean like... I want to talk to you but not now when you're in a hurry. Are you free in a couple of hours?"  
  
_Seeing Chanyeol outside of the school for other purposes that are not talking about his son?_ Baekhyun didn't know if he could be able to do it. He was still afraid of everything Chanyeol could tell him or the things that would slip out of his mouth so easily if he was vulnerable in front of him. He wasn’t usually like that—that weak, but Chanyeol's new, out of the blue, appearance had made everything hard for him.

"I don't think so, Chanyeol," he wasn't exactly lying and he wasn't playing hard to get either, "Today is Junsu's birthday and we're planning to spend the day with him and his husband. Do you remember him, right?"  
  
"Moonsik? Of course. He threatened me and told me that he was going to break my hands if I ever did something to you," He said like it was just a casual fact and Baekhyun laughed about it, "How are they?"  
  
Baekhyun smiled, "Pretty well, actually. Uh, they found out a couple of years ago that Junsu can't have kids so they adopted a new born baby. He's four now."  
  
Chanyeol never thought the ones that once used to be his friends would have already a settled and happy life while he only had a lonely department and no one to occupy the right cold side of the bed. He had never thought that he would met Baekhyun again and if he would've ever dream about it, it wouldn't be with a five years old kid and still looking as young as the last time he saw him.  
  
"I'm glad for them..." He whispered. He knew Chanyeol wasn't their favourite person, but he still felt genuinely happy, "Tell Junsu I wish him a happy birthday."  
  
Baekhyun didn't even try to ignore the sad look on Chanyeol's face when he turned around to leave. He knew it was making him weak once again and he hated his goddamn heart for beating so hard against his chest and making him be his old twenty three years old self again.  
  
"Chanyeol!" He called and took a step closer and sighed. He was already hating himself for every decision he knew it was going to fuck is future up, "Let's go."  
  
"W-what? Where?" The taller asked, watching his ex-boyfriend walking to his car, hesitant with wide eyes.  
  
"Hoop in before I change my mind, Chanyeol."  
  
He didn't think about twice, he just really needed to talk with Baekhyun and he needed to accept every opportunity he had because they were basically gold and didn’t happenfrequently. Chanyeol didn't know if Baekhyun just didn't want to talk to him at all or if the smaller just was busy with his work.  
  
When he got inside of the car, he saw Sehun's face lighting up like a Christmas tree, waving his free hand (the other one was holding a Nemo plushie) at him in excitement.  
  
"Baby," Baekhyun spoke again, making Chanyeol shiver at the pet name. His old self wouldn't get used to his voice calling someone else like that, "We will be having a very quick change of plans, okay? I need to have a meeting with Mr. Park."  
  
Sehun's face faded down. He wanted to spend more time with his dad. "Okay."  
  
And it probably made Baekhyun felt guiltier than he needed to be, "Don't worry, angel. I'll be for Uncle Junsu's birthday party and I'll bring you anything you want."  
  
"I want a puppy!" He chanted as soon as he heard 'anything'.  
  
Baekhyun knew he was certainly fucked up. He sighed.  
  
The ride was fast and he thanked the gods for that. This time, taking Sehun out of the baby seat was also so much easier and he thanked the gods again, walking the road while holding his son's hand. He asked Junsu to take care of him for a little (because his nanny wasn’t free) and didn't explain him too much because he knew, he dead knew, Junsu would’ve scolded him about his ex-boyfriend sitting in the car and he didn't have time for that. It wasn't like Sehun wasn't going to tell him about it anyways; the little kid just loved to blabber about his _so amazing_ teacher every time he had the chance to.  
  
So Baekhyun drove to a restaurant—somewhere he swore Moonsik he didn't want to go with Chanyeol because that would make it look like a date—with his ex-boyfriend sitting next to him, humming awkwardly and tapping his hands on his knees. He also remembered that was something he used to do to keep himself distracted enough when he was deadly bored. Baekhyun was doing everything bad.  
  
"Do you like Japanese food?" He asked with a cough. That was a great question that he already knew the answer but of course he just wanted to make things less awkward.

"Sometimes it’s too spicy for my liking but if I have milk or some juice with me I guess it's okay," he murmured softly, thinking about the last time he ate Japanese ood with Minkyu. He had to ask for more than five glasses of milk.  
  
"Okay, then. We're having lunch at Sehun's favourite restaurant. I kinda feel guilty for not taking him too but..." Baekhyun wanted to say that their conversation wasn't appropriated for Sehun to listen but was it, honestly? He didn't know what Chanyeol wanted to talk about and he sure wasn't ready to tell him that he was his dad. _Not just ye_ t.  
  
"I get it," he answered quietly, not actually getting anything, "What does he likes besides drawing, soccer and Disney? I must say that you taught him well, he never stops talking about how amazing and underrated Disney's old movies are and he also quotes a lot of them too."  
  
Baekhyun laughed joyfully. _His beautiful Sehun._.. "He watches Disney movies the whole day! You probably won't believe it but he's like sitting in the couch ninety percent of the day. I know it's not healthy but I think it's better than spending his five years old childhood playing videogames or doing god-knows-what on the internet. I'm glad he's bonded to Disney."  
  
"He reminds me of you." Chanyeol was thinking out loud but he didn't regret it.  
  
"Of course, he's my baby."  
  
The giant laughed, almost sounding fake at Baekhyun's words, "I mean... He reminds me of you when I first met you. Sehun is so shy, kind and innocent. If I didn't know your first, I'd said his name is Byun Baekhyun. Do you know that he always shares his snacks with everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I always cook extra Mickey Mouse pancakes for his friends. Not a long time ago I started giving him extra box juices and fruits for Luhan. This kid. Sehun likes him so much. He said he's his best friend in the whole world. I love how pretty he's taking friendship at such a short age."  
  
They didn't share more words until they arrived to the restaurant. Baekhyun glanced over the place and was glad to remember it wasn't too fancy for his liking because he didn't want to make look that as a formal thing. They were just them, in a Japanese restaurant, talking like normal people.  
  
It reminded Baekhyun so much about one of their dates that started being gorgeous but ended up being quite terrible—with a kiss and all at the end but still not as they expected it to be. It was their eighth (or was it seventh?) month anniversary and Chanyeol took his lovely tiny boyfriend to a Japanese restaurant (recommendation from Moonsik) and everything looked so perfect since the beginning. Baekhyun was looking gorgeous and holding his hand tight like he meant it, Chanyeol was nervous but still enjoyed every minute of Baekhyun's adorable blush on his cheeks when he said a compliment about how beautiful he was and most importantly, they were deeply in love.  
  
So it didn't actually matter when the food was too spicy and Chanyeol accidentally three a glass of wine on his white shirt, or when they were heading to their dorm again and a car splashed them with the dirty water from the road because of the earlier rain, or when Baekhyun remembered he had left the key of their dorm inside so they slept in the floor waiting for someone to open. It was _terrible_. The only part that Baekhyun enjoyed was his boyfriend’s presence.  
  
"Is there uhm, anything in specific you wanted to talk about with me?" He asked when they were  quietly eating. The only sound was the one their forks were making and Baekhyun didn't actually know how to feel about it.  
  
Chanyeol was usually a very quiet person when he was eating so he was glad when Baekhyun decided to speak to him. He couldn't contain the awkward atmosphere anymore, "N-not really. I'm sorry if I make you think this was something about Sehun."

Relief was the first thing Baekhyun felt because his ex-boyfriend wasn't expecting them to talk about their past but after a couple minutes of realizing the situation, he came out with one thought in mind: _he just agreed to a date without even know it_. Baekhyun couldn't be fooled that easily; they were in a restaurant, sitting in front of each other, they were alone and Baekhyun was thinking about paying for the meal. It was _definitely_ a date. (Minutes after, he decided to split the bill between them. That wouldn't make it look like a date, at least, not _too_ much.)  

He was also glad it wasn't anything about Sehun either because his son had been well since the last time he had that little day that panicked Baekhyun in a terrible way (more than he had to) and seemed to enjoy the school more than ever. Baekhyun wasn't ready to hear Chanyeol saying he was pretending to be happy, hell, he would've hated to hear that. Even more than accepting the fact that he was on a date with him. 

Sighing, Baekhyun tried to not make things too awkward. They used to be old friends and lovers yet that conversation was dull and without point at all, "How have you been, Chanyeol? Like... In general." 

The giant must had been surprised—not really expecting Baekhyun to say something or try to talk to him, at least. But didn't seem to be bothered when he needed to answer, instead, he smiled, "I'm doing well, I guess. The school is g-great." Nervousness came across his body when Baekhyun looked at him while he was talking, he did enjoy that when they were boyfriends but in that moment it was clearly different, "What about you?" He knew Baekhyun was good, he was amazing. But he just asked for politeness.

 "Fine. Thank you."

"How," Chanyeol almost choked but managed to compose with a sip of water and tried again, "How have you been all this years?"

That was a question Baekhyun expected but didn't know how to answer without trying to mention something about their past. He was good the last six years of his life, the best years but something on his heart was making it hurt and it gave him the need to say just something. Just one thing about them, but, of course, he couldn't. "Really good. Sehun was a blessing to me, he made my last six years amazing," he said smiling, remembering the day of his birth. Baekhyun was still (it had been over five months by then) trying to forget Chanyeol and his mother told him that he was going through a postpartum depression but Sehun’s birth day, was the best day of his life. He would never forget how happy and complete he felt when the nurse put him on his arms, so tiny and beautiful while he was holding his finger. Baekhyun knew in that very moment he didn't need Chanyeol anymore, he had a new soulmate, someone who stole his heart from the beginning.

"Was it hard?" He genuinely asked. He wanted to know.

Baekhyun smiled. "No," his old self would've really enjoyed telling him it was hurtful just to make him feel guilty, but he couldn't bring himself to do that, "It was beautiful. People say having a kid is stressing but Sehun didn't make go through any problems at all. Besides, I had a lot of help."

And something on Chanyeol's mind (and his heart) clicked. He had never actually seen someone else with Baekhyun and Sehun, and the smaller never mentioned having another father or even a mother but in that moment he was sure that Baekhyun wasn't alone through the journey of having his first child. He was happy for him, still shocked about the fact of seeing his ex-boyfriend again after so many years with a kid already and the life he always dreamed to have. 

"That's... Great," and he didn't feel any emotion like that at all but said it anyways. So dumb, "Having your first son with someone you love. That must be great." He didn't know if he could be able to experience that in some future, although, he didn't know if he _wanted_ to.

Baekhyun nodded. "Yeah." He sighed and tried to think about something to not keep them too tense about everything, "He likes the stars and puppies. He calls every dog he sees a puppy, no matter how big it is." Chanyeol smiled, " You asked me what he likes besides Disney..." Baekhyun didn't care about Chanyeol’s following silence and took a sip of his drink, smiling to himself. 

The giant used to like the stars just as much as Sehun and maybe, Baekhyun wanted him to like them too just to have a little piece of Chanyeol with his baby. Aside from the fact that Sehun was not really like Chanyeol (but his ears were starting to stick out a little like his), he looked more like Baekhyun in everything, but he definitely had Chanyeol’s bratty attitude, even though he had never spend a day with him before, "His favourite ice cream flavor is pistachio. I don't really get it, though. Kids like chocolate or strawberry but he just really likes pistachio."

Chanyeol giggled, "I like it too. Tastes different," He started to feel like he could be more like Sehun, more than he ever imagined. He also loved stars, "He's very unique among all the kids in the class, you know? The first day he was alone, he was sitting in the very last table and I could see how excited he was to draw something but didn't say anything at all. When I went to talk to him, he told me he liked blank sheets instead of the ones his dad brought from work and called him loud more than one time. I don't usually have preferences or have closer relationships with any of my kids because I want all of them to feel they're special but Sehun... He took all my attention. And I didn't even know he was your son."

 _He's also yours_ , Baekhyun wanted to say but he only smiled. "He's a little diamond, isn't he?"

"You raised him well," The giant nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"I'm still working on it, though," Baekhyun murmured, more for himself than how it was for Chanyeol and looked at the time on his phone, immediately smiling (as always) because of his lock screen, "I was planning on celebrating his birthday party at school, if you don't mind. I want to bring a cake for the kids and maybe that bouncy castle he and Luhan love so much. They spend a lot of time inside of it in our backyard and they never let me in."

Chanyeol nodded happily, clapping his hands. "Of course, I would love to! I love birthday parties! We could use the garden during classes so it would be just the first grade, after the bell rings, we can keep inside of the classroom. I'm also really good at party games so if you let me help...” 

"Sure. You're his teacher, after all."

"When is it?" Once again, the giant was feeling nervous. He didn't know why.

“Next month. Monday twelve."

"Uhm, I'll s-see if we don't have anything planned for that day and I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thank you, Chanyeol."

The lunch keep on going normally. Just them talking about everything (mostly about Sehun) and trying hard to not bring back the memories of their old and broken relationship. Baekhyun started to feel like it was actually normal being in that chair in front of him. Eventually, he would’ve to get used to the fact that he was literally forced to see Chanyeol every day. Well, not really, but mostly. So he couldn't deny that trying was something possible for him so he did it, slowly but right about his feelings, he opened to him and talked freely like they were eighteen again.

"Do you mind helping me picking up a puppy for Sehun?" Baekhyun asked when they were done , back in the car. Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes, "I know I probably spoil him way too much but, why not? I can happily afford it and he has been asking for a dog since he started speaking."

Chanyeol smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help."

When he arrived to Junsu's house with a gift for his son, Deok-su and his best friend Sehun were surprised to see the tiny poodle puppy on his daddy’s arms. He didn't expect it at all, even though he had asked for it and maybe he cried a little when he held it for the first time.

Sehun decided to name his dog Vivi after _Kingdom Hearts II_ character's name Vivi Ornitier; which was his favourite aside from Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted chapter 3 by accident! Sorry ^^ Again, I apologize for the mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun was watching _The Muppets_ , or more like listening to it while drawing on the main table of their living room. His crayons were scattered across the table and nudged softly into Baekhyun's clean white carpet while the boy was sitting on the floor with legs spread out and happily quoting everything he was hearing. Vivi was lying next to him, lazily licking the boy’s fingers every time he tried to reach for a new crayon. Baekhyun didn't know if it was pretty amazing for a five year old kid or rather somewhat annoying the fact that Sehun could quote half of the Disney movies he had watched.  
  
"Good morning, baby," he greeted while rubbing his eyes. He was glad he had cleaned the day  before because he didn't want to do anything at all today; Baekhyun was really exhausted, "How did you sleep, sweet pea?" He asked before kissing his forehead and proceeding to walk to the kitchen. He could still see Sehun from the island while he cocked so it wasn't really a problem.  
  
"I couldn't sleep well," he mumbled with a pout, "I had a bad dream."  
  
"Is that so?" Baekhyun asked, not really paying the attention his son needed. He was wondering what he needed to prepare for their breakfast, even though there was a cereal bar wrap in the trash bin, which meant Sehun managed to take something by himself. However, he wanted to do something too. A real breakfast.  
  
"Uhm, it scared me," he could hear Sehun's pout from the kitchen when he took out some sausages   and eggs from the fridge and smiled a little.  
  
"We shouldn't have watched that movie before going to bed, baby. Next time you can go to my  room and sleep with me, okay? I don't want you to be sleepy during the day."  
  
Baekhyun regretted the fact they watched one of the _Pirates Of The Caribbean_ movies the day  before and promised himself he would never show any of them to his son again. At least, not when he was still that young.  
  
It had been a long time since that day happened—when he impulsively took his car keys and drove  to Sehun's school to demand his teacher to tell him what was going with his son, and the little kid had not say even a word about it. It wasn't like Baekhyun actually tried to bring the topic up, he just felt like it was better like that but his mind was still yelling at him, scolding him for letting such a thing slip out like that, like it didn't matter at all. He did felt like it was important but Sehun looked so happy everyday that maybe it was just something silly. _Not a big deal, right_ ? So while he was making breakfast that morning, he decided it was time to tell his son the truth; about the drawing and about Mr. Park being his father. Baekhyun had the feeling that Sehun knew about it already anyways, he might be five years old but he was clever and Baekhyun wasn't very good at hiding his feelings _or_ his old photos with his ex-boyfriend.  
  
He made sausages and potatoes because it was one of Sehun's favourite breakfasts aside from the Mickey Mouse pancakes. When he placed the plate on the table with a glass of orange juice, the kid was happily smiling and singing something he created by himself mixing the words sausage and love, Baekhyun didn't understand a lot but he let his son be. They sat together, chewing slowly and quietly, the younger paying more attention to the sound of the movie that was playing instead of his father in front of him but it Baekhyun wasn’t trying to do or tell something either, not until he could be prepared enough to say what he needed to say.

"Honey?" He called him with a very shaky voice. He didn't know how Sehun would react. _What if  he suddenly started hating his teacher because of it?_ "Hunnie?"  
  
Sehun, half chewing half smiling at him, turned around to face him but didn't talk. His mouth was full and Baekhyun had taught him that he couldn't speak while he was eating.

"I need to talk with you about something, baby," Baekhyun took his phone without thinking twice  and started to record. It wasn't like that was a very happy moment, but he needed to have Sehun's reaction at least on audio, was it good or not, "Is important for me that you listen carefully of what I'm going to  say, okay?"  
  
Again, Sehun just nodded and remained still on his chair. His dad was never that serious with him so yes, he was afraid.  
  
Baekhyun remembered his first day of college; he was eighteen and walking very lonely in the hallways of  the huge place. He was shy and scared of how people could treat him if he did something stupid or even flinched about anything but then, out of the blue, he met Chanyeol. The kindest and happiest man he had ever seen on his entire life; he had the funniest ears and the brightest smile. His hands were warm and big enough to cover his, his hugs were tight and Baekhyun loved to be inside of his arms during winter.  
  
All the memories were quickly coming back like he was impatient calling them and Sehun was waiting while his dad was spacing with the thoughts of Chanyeol still on his mind. Maybe Chanyeol had took half of Baekhyun's heart when he left, maybe he even took half of his entire life and soul, but the  memories were always _there_ and so did Sehun; the best one among all.  
  
"Do you remember I always tell you that your dad doesn't live in the city anymore?" He asked and stood up quickly, taking a seat next to Sehun so he could see him better. The small kid was pouting at him, "I-I didn't lie about that, baby. I thought he wasn't living in the city but he is."  
  
"Really?" Sehun asked. He wasn't exactly too excited about it but didn't show any expression of  boredom either. The feeling of having another dad was amazing for him, "Can I see him?"  
  
Baekhyun sighed. It was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"Do you... Like Mr. Park, baby? Your teacher?"  
  
Sehun wasn't getting the conversation so he took another sausage from his plate, "Uhm. He's very  nice to me... And he even told me a secret no one knows about him! I think he likes me too. Luhan said he's his favourite but I think he's wrong. It's clearly me."  
  
He caressed Sehun's cheek. His son didn't deserve to be fooled for a long time when he didn't bring any problems to Baekhyun at all. He was like the perfect son. "Mr. Park likes you a lot, Hunnie. He told me," In a quick move, Sehun jumped on Baekhyun's lap to hug him and he couldn't contain it anymore. Baekhyun let the tears fall down, "Do you want to see your dad today?"  
  
"Yes, please!" Sehun happily said, smiling like he got the best news he had ever heard on his life. In fact, it wasn't a lie. Sehun used to be  sad for only having one father, even though he knew he had another one somewhere else, he was still unpleased about the fact that he wasn't with him like Baekhyun did.  
  
Baekhyun messaged Chanyeol (he got his number from the first grade chatroom, an important  group chat where the parents could be informed about their kids’ school life) asking him to meet him and Sehun in a park and he could literally hear the excitement on his reply.  
  
"But you can't tell him yet, okay?" Baekhyun said softly to him, leaning over so he could be closer, "Not just yet, baby. I want to talk to him first. Today, we're going to spend the day with him but you can't call him dad."  
  
Sehun nodded, understanding the situation and kissed Baekhyun's cheek, "I love you, daddy."  
  
And Baekhyun did cry a little because of his words, "I love you even more, my little prince."  
  
As always, they couldn't manage to get out of the house on time. Baekhyun spend half an hour  preparing himself while Sehun was trying to choose which toys he wanted to take with him. Baekhyun was lucky he had prepared snacks earlier or the wouldn't have been able to go out of the house in two more hours. When they were finally ready, Chanyeol sent a message saying that he was already at the park and Baekhyun had to make Sehun's bag quickly or the little kid would have choose all his room to take to the park to play just for three  hours.  
  
He packed water bottles, wet toals, band aids, sunscreen and a cap for Sehun. Always  overprotective and sensitive when it came to playing outside, Baekhyun was always ready for every situation. Except that he wasn't prepared to introduce Sehun to his dad.  
  
The little five years old kid fell asleep on the car ride, listening to _The Beauty And The Beast_ playlist while holding his _Finding Nemo_ plushie tight to his chest. Baekhyun knew it was going to happen since he didn't have a good sleep and thanked god because his son was going to be full of energy at the park. It wasn't something most of the parents would like to enjoy but Baekhyun would have felt terrible with himself if Sehun's battery was low during his meeting with Chanyeol knowing that he was his second dad.

Sehun was still sleeping when they arrived and Baekhyun couldn't wake him up from his sweet  dream. He didn't mind though, his back was aching terribly but he still held Sehun on his arms while holding his bag, his son’s and the coffee he bought on the road with his free hand. It wasn't as hard as it sounded; he was used to it after all. He still didn't know why he didn't have big muscles after holding so many heavy things up and down but _maybe_ the Mickey Mouse pancakes were the reason why.  
  
Chanyeol was sitting on a picnic table with a pink box in front of him and Baekhyun thought he had never looked so peaceful before. He wasn't looking directly at something; he was just staring and allowing the wind to blow his black hair. Chanyeol looked so pretty and young that Baekhyun almost wanted to hate him because of that.  
  
"Chanyeol," he said when he reached the spot. He left the bags on the table and sat next to him with Sehun still on his arms, looking at the shocked expression of the taller, "Thank you for coming and I'm sorry for making you wait so long." He patted Sehun's back softly in an attempt to wake him up, moving his small body a little.  
  
The taller smiled at him, "It's okay, I haven't been here too much time anyways..." he mumbled and it was a big lie. It had been more than an hour, "I bought cheesecakes for both of you. I didn't know which one Sehun liked so I hope strawberry is okay."  
  
Baekhyun nodded and moved Sehun again, "Baby? Wake up, angel. We're here," he smiled when  Sehun finally opened his eyes and rubbed them with his fist, smiling a little when he first saw him. After kissing his cheek, he turned around and smiled even wider, Mr. Park was waving at him, "Do you want to play soccer with Mr. Park, honey?"  
  
The energy immediately started to run all over Sehun's body. He wasn't tired anymore and he  jumped almost as fast as he could reach his football to take Chanyeol's hand on his. Baekhyun was happy to see him like that. He would usually  play football with him too but since he wasn't exactly good and Sehun preferred Junsu instead, Baekhyun would just opt to stay inside of the house filling the lovely coloring books he bought for his son. He was very calm compared to Chanyeol, who liked to play outside. Sehun; he was a mix of them. _Literally_ .  
  
Baekhyun stayed on table, looking at them playing. He didn't want to cry, he couldn't bring himself into tears in that moment, it wasn't appropriate, the right time or the right place. He also didn't want his son to think that he was sad when he was, actually, crying because of happiness.  
  
He only wished Chanyeol had never left him so they could just be like that since the beginning. But maybe things needed to be how it happened. 

  
  
  
Sehun was turning six that day and Baekhyun couldn't be happier. His beautiful baby was proud to be the only one in his classroom (aside from Luhan, who was also allowed) not wearing his "ugly" uniform. Chanyeol, or more like the principal, agreed to let him spend the day with casual clothes since it was his birthday and Sehun, as the very good friend and spoiled kid he was, didn't stop whining until Chanyeol said Luhan could go dressed as he pleased too. So there he was, wearing a striped shirt (there was a Goofy fluffy sweater at the bottom of his school bag but his dad wanted him to look presentable on his especial day) next to Luhan, who decided to also wear a Disney themed shirt—he was highly disappointed when he didn't see Sehun wearing one. He had chosen Bambi just because his best  friend always called him like that. It was pretty and suddenly it became his favourite shirt; it was a pale green color with pretty pink flowers and a picture of Bambi in the middle.  
  
Sehun's birthday cake was huge even though he asked for a small one with his favourite Disney  characters, Baekhyun couldn't contain himself from crossing the line and ordering the iconic castle, they were also in the cake along with Junsu, Moonsik and Deok-su; who didn't fail to go to his party at the school. The cake was pretty and Baekhyun was glad the kids didn't mind it was Disney because some children were not well mannered and some parents usually taught their  kids that blue is for boys and pink is for girls; which wasn't the right thing to do.  
  
What Baekhyun didn't know is that Changwoo did make fun of Sehun's pinkish cake. He did it at the corner all by himself but the little now six years old kid noticed because it was obvious. He felt sad for a little, wishing to disappear or eat the cake quickly so he could go home and hide under the blanket, or so he did before Luhan kissed his cheek and told him that everything was going to be alright. He let him control Changwoo by himself when he was  talking with Heejoon. He knew his tiny yet strong best friend had a heavy hand that could slap cheeks very hard. Changwoo didn't laugh again and Luhan was scolded but it was definitely worth it.  
  
Chanyeol was also having a good time. He was happily and proudly wearing the birthday hat Sehun gave him, playing games with the kids and being as childish as them. Baekhyun thought that maybe that was why Chanyeol wanted to be a teacher, he had a five years old kid's soul, so pure and innocent, extrovert and loud. He wished his Sehun to be like that in the future.  
  
Junsu and Moonsik weren't too happy to see Chanyeol again but they greeted him anyways.  Junsu even managed to hug him in a friendly way, asking him how life was going. It was something weird to see when he, among his best friends, was very overprotective when Chanyeol first broke Baekhyun's heart but he didn't mind, he knew Junsu was trying hard to make it work since he  had already told Sehun that Chanyeol was his father and sooner he would be telling his ex-boyfriend about it too.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't told him yet!" Junsu whined when he was sitting with a very sleepy Deok-su on his lap, Baekhyun was next to him, trying to drown  himself on apple juice, "How much more time are you going to wait, uh? Until Sehun gets married and have children?"  
  
Baekhyun opened his eyes wide, he couldn't even imagine his baby having his first girlfriend, "I just want to wait a little bit more before things get complicated. Once Chanyeol realizes Sehun is his, he would want to spend more time with him and that means I'm going to be alone. I just want to prepare myself enough for what's coming. Being without him makes me sad but I know I need to do it sooner or later."  
  
"Preferably sooner," his friend mumbled, giving his son a kiss above his head, "What's the worst  thing that could happen, uh? You had your reasons to do it and I'm pretty sure he would understand but you're making all this harder than it has to be."  
  
He sighed, looking at Chanyeol playing with the kids, "I know he can be the best dad I could ever ask for Sehun but I'm not ready to spend less time with him yet."  
  
"Baek..."  
  
"I know, I know. It has to happen; I promise you I'll do it soon. We have been hanging out a lot  just the three of us lately and it was quite good, think I could do it because of that. Sehun seemed really happy."  
  
Junsu sighed. His friend was terribly dumb. "Why don't you try to have something with Chanyeol again, then?"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Despite of the fact that he had been thinking a lot about Chanyeol, the thought of dating him again never appeared on his mind for even one fraction of time. He did missed him a lot and only wanted his son to bond a little bit more with his father but he didn't think that they could be together like _that_  again. He couldn't read Chanyeol's mind either, if he stopped feeling things for him once, he could do it again. There was no way he could possibly think differently in that moment.  
  
"Should I push myself into a relationship for Sehun?" Baekhyun asked himself. His son was on  Chanyeol's arms when he looked up. Sehun was hugging him tight and Chanyeol... He just loved and appreciated his hug like it was really  important for him, "Should I do it, Junnie?"  
  
"Just think about Sehun. He loves Chanyeol after all."  
  
Baekhyun was losing his mind.  
  
By the time school had to end, the candles were already lighting on the top of the cake and  Baekhyun was holding Sehun on his arms in front of the table. All the kids were around singing happy birthday to him while the kid was shyly  hiding his face on his father's neck. Baekhyun couldn't stop caressing his back to calm him down, whispering him a sweet happy birthday on his ear  and for him, nothing else mattered. Sehun couldn't hear any words besides his daddy's and maybe uncle Moonsik's too but that was just because he was being loud while singing.  
  
When he blew the candles, Baekhyun was already crying. He asked Chanyeol to take a lot of photos and videos and when they were ready and the lights were on, Junsu took Baekhyun's phone away from the giant.  
  
"Go with them," He ordered and even thought he was pretty small, Chanyeol felt pressured, "I'll take a photo of the three of you."  
  
Baekhyun wanted to kill him but he smiled anyways with Sehun still on his arms and Chanyeol  standing awkwardly (or so he thought) with a big smile on his face. Junsu took more than three photos, asking them to change their poses every once. Sehun wasn't hesitant, he loved the camera and he loved his parents. Everything was perfect.  
  
Sehun got a lot of presents that day. Luhan gave him a new football and a pair of Bambi slippers, Chanyeol a collection of Disney 90's movies; he said they weren't new but that they had a lot of meaning for him so Sehun felt very happy to have such a treasure. The rest of his friends' gifts were cool too but Sehun's favourite was one of his daddy’s gifts. A silver heart shaped necklace with his name engraved on it. Nobody but him and Baekhyun knew that it could be opened and inside there was a photo of his two fathers. He told his son it was for him to remember how much both of them loved him.  
  
Sehun wondered why he couldn't call Chanyeol his dad if he loved him so much.  
  
  
  
  
It was Saturday and Luhan was turning six but instead of doing a big party, his parents agreed to his request and allowed the kid to have a sleepover in Sehun's house after celebrating the morning with them. Baekhyun welcomed happily the kid without hesitation and even offered Sehun to invite more kids of his classroom if he wanted but  apparently, he only needed Luhan to be there. Besides, he didn't like to share his toys with anyone else but Luhan—he was learning to share with Deok-su, though.

Baekhyun sat on the couch by himself while the kids were in the playroom, replaying an old drama he had watched with Junsu long time ago. He wasn't a big fan of them, but Sehun had brought all of his movies with Luhan. He sighed at the thought of cleaning the big mess they were doing with the CDs; but after a while he figured that asking Junsu was want hard to do. He could literally smell the dirtiness in Baekhyun's  house from next door.  
  
His phone buzzed when he  was about to fall asleep and he managed to sit down while shaking his  head to whip away his tiredness; he also took a mental note of prepare some coffee. When he unlocked his phone, there was a text from his mom  and another one from Chanyeol.

_Are you busy?_

_Luhan is here so kind of_ __  
_  
_ _Not really, they're just playing_

_Why?_

_I need to talk to you_  
  
Baekhyun didn't answer for a couple of minutes, unsure and scared of what he could answer to  that while innumerable hypothetical situations started to play on his mind. He had not seen Chanyeol in a couple of days since they took Vivi together on a walk while Sehun was sleeping, they hadn’t talk at all since that little amount of time they spent was really awkward. Baekhyun could still feel the way their fingers brushed while he was swinging his hands. God, he could still remember Chanyeol smelled like apples that day.

_Come here, I'll be waiting in the porch_

_I'm already outside_

Baekhyun started panicking and told Sehun he was going to Junsu's house to pick something before  checking himself on the mirror. He was looking terrible; his hair was messy and his unbleached face even worse but there was nothing he could do in two seconds so he just walked over his house and opened the door before taking a deep breath. There it was Chanyeol, same boring clothes that screamed _I'm a single boring first grade teacher and I hate my life or_ , at least, that was Moonsik said when he saw him at Sehun's party. The truth was that Baekhyun didn't know if Chanyeol was single or not. It wasn't like he _cared_ about it anyways.  
  
"Hey," he greeted with a side smile, waving his hand at him. Chanyeol bowed and took his hand  after, smiling at him as well, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
The giant sighed, whipping the sweat on his hands with his jeans, "I came here to say that I'm sorry."  
  
Baekhyun tilted his head and closed the door behind him so the kids wouldn't listen to their  conversation. He walked on the porch and leaded Chanyeol to the chairs in there, having a seat to speak properly. He was confused all this time, trying to bring something that happened lately to make Chanyeol think that he needed to apologize.  
  
"Please, let me talk before you say something," he interrupted him and leaned closer, taking a time to breathe, "I need to say a lot of things but the most important part is when I apologize for everything I have done to you in the past. I know I'm literally six years late but I can't keep seeing you thinking  that I've never actually tell you how sorry I am for leaving you with that poor excuse. It was stupid and immature, thinking hard now that I've grown up, I should've stayed with you. Remained a little longer and wait until I could be sure of my feelings. I was naive only because my new frat friends were pushing me to be like them. I'm not excusing  myself with this, I swear. I was just dumb and I didn't think straight that you were the only thing that truly mattered for me in that moment."  
  
"I know you don't regret the fact that I left you, though, because if it wasn’t because of that you wouldn't have Sehun now and I can feel and see how much you love him, Baekhyun. I could never bring myself to think that way, that turning back time to be the same horny eighteen years old kids we were when we met is the best option. What I'm trying to say is, sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that happened six years ago, I'm sorry for leaving you alone in that concert that supposed to be a happy memory. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry never trying to contact you again even when I wanted to."  
  
Baekhyun smiled and patted Chanyeol's shoulder. He was glad he wasn't crying—he so wanted to do it. But remaining quiet and strong was what he always wanted to show to Chanyeol, this one and the one from the past. The one that knew how  broken he was and the one who didn't do anything about it anyways, only laugh with his friends about how pathetic he was.  
  
"It's okay, Chanyeol. You don't have to apologize; I forgave you long time ago. Seriously, it's on the past," he said brightly. It wasn't a lie. When Sehun said his first word (" _Daddy_ !" While also learning to walk) Baekhyun remembered that he had another dad out there. He forgave him only for being so harsh to him that night but not for breaking his heart because that wasn't Chanyeol's fault at all. It wasn't his fault that he got tired of Baekhyun; he was pretty boring and always liked to do the same things. He was still young but not as exciting as Chanyeol and that was why the younger couldn't blame his ex-boyfriend for the decision he made. Baekhyun was just hurt he decided to tell him like _that_.

"Fine for you then but I really needed to say it. Forgiven me or not, I needed to take those words out of my mind because they were making me crazy. I have been in pain for the last days," Baekhyun could tell because he looked different. Not too much, though. There were just a couple of things that people who didn't know him well wouldn't notice at all.  
  
"I hope you're feeling better now," he genuinely said, proceeding to caress his shoulder instead of patting it like he was doing it to comfort him before, "It's okay, Chanyeol. Honestly, you don't need to worry anymore. I'm good now."  
  
He knew. Of course he knew Baekhyun was good. _So_ good without him.  
  
"I'm trying hard to be your friend again. You must have notice that already," he laughed lifeless and looked at his shoes, "I thought that it was going to be less painful, though. I like spending time with you but it keep bringing back the old memories of us."  
  
Baekhyun nodded, "Is it helping? Trying to be my friend?”

"Not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! Have a nice day ♡


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful sunny day. Sehun didn't have school which meant Chanyeol was also free. On the other hand, Baekhyun didn't have to beg Yixing way too much to miss one day at work since he was basically his favourite employee so instead of a normal and boring day, the Byun family planned a date with Mr. Park and Vivi The Dog. Sehun woke up extra early and really excited, dancing and singing about how much he wanted to go to the park with his daddies. Baekhyun, like with everything his son asked him to do, couldn't even think about saying  _ no _ as he messaged Chanyeol his new plans for the day, not even asking him if he was busy or not. It wasn't an invitation, he  _ needed _ to be there and Baekhyun let that clear on his text.   
  
He took a tiny sweater for Vivi and his son’s favourite one. He dressed Sehun comfortably, sweatpants and a white shirt since it was sunny and packed the sweater for when they were getting back home. Sehun added his  _ Big Hero 6's _ hat after he was done and Baekhyun couldn't scold him about it because he just looked adorable wearing it. He knew Chanyeol also loved it.   
  
As usual, he prepared lunch, snacks and Sehun's toys on a bag for him. It was basically a routine for both of them going to the park with Chanyeol and Baekhyun already memorized how to make everything he needed to have on his daddy bag fit. It was pretty simple, a little bit tiring but it was definitely worth it be ready for every situation.   
  
"Daddy, can we ask Luhan to go with us, please?" Sehun asked for the millionth time since he woke up. Baekhyun sighed, he had already told Luhan's dad but he wasn't answering and he hated being a burden for them. Mostly, he hated being  impatient, "Please?!"   
  
"I already texted his daddy, sweetheart. Let's wait until we get a reply, okay? Why don't you pick some toys for Lulu too? He would be happy, right, my Bambi?" He said in a sweet voice, holding his chubby cheeks before kissing them.   
  
"Daddy!" Sehun whined, pushing the taller off him. Baekhyun was just waiting for the day his son would tell him  _ 'I'm big now, stop doing that _ ', he wasn't technically waiting for it with enthusiast, he was waiting for it because that day would be his death, "I'm not Bambi, I'm Melody!"   
  
"Melody?" Baekhyun asked with a smile, "Why are you her? I've always thought you were Eric. You're very handsome like him and I have the feeling that you're going to be tall too."   
  
"I'm Melody you're Ariel and dad is Eric!"   
  
He laughed and brought his son into a hug, "Why I'm the girl, uh? I can be a prince too!"   
  
"Nope! You're Ariel because you're pretty and you looked like her with your red hair! You can swim well too."   
  
"What about your dad?" Baekhyun asked amused. He didn't mind being the girl, though. After all,  that's what all people said, "He had red hair too and you haven't seen him swimming. He can be better than me."   
  
"Dad is not a merman. You are! And you make him fell in love with your singing!  _ What would I  give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a  day warm on the sand _ ?"   
  
Baekhyun had told him so many times the story of how they met back in college. Usually, he would  tell him Disney love stories but since by then Sehun already knew about Chanyeol, he just couldn't stop asking for it every night before going to bed. Baekhyun wasn't too happy at first because thinking about it was painful and he had not brought that night into his memory since the last time he basically live it but if that was what Sehun wanted he would do it for him. Remembering wasn’t hard either, the memory was on his mind as clear as water. He had drank soju but he wasn't completely drunk, just a little bit dizzy because of  how strong it was. Earlier that day, he had a fight with his father; of course the powerful Byun didn't want his only son to waste his good grades and smart brain for something as useless as singing. Baekhyun wanted to sing, he wanted to be famous and give his family something in return for what they have done for him. He wanted to follow his dreams.   
  
His father yelled him and told him that he wasn't paying his university for him to go around giving pity to everyone with the singing wish he always had. Baekhyun never felt so terrible with himself for not being enough, not even for his own father so, that night, he went out of his dorm (that he shared with  Junsu), stopped in a karaoke close the campus and drown himself and his thoughts into bottles of soju that weren't actually working on him. He was alone in a small room, crying while hardly looking at the lyrics on the screen yet he still managed to sing like his life depended on it.   
  
He was almost falling asleep before singing  _ Part Of Your World _ on the couch when someone knocked his door, slowly opening after seconds of not getting any answer. Baekhyun looked over at it, finding a tall man with a shy smile on his face. He was amazed by his beauty in the first second; two  bottles of soju weren't  _ that _ bad and he sat correctly. Maybe he was working there but Baekhyun didn't see him when he arrived.   
  
But the guy just wanted to stay with him. He had heard him singing  _ The Little Mermaid's _ song and literally (using his words) fell in love with him since the very beginning as he heard such a sweet and beautiful voice. Chanyeol was shy but cocky and confident, he started flirting with him since he got inside of the room. Ashamed of himself, he still remembered how he leaned in and kissed the life out of Chanyeol like they had known each other for so long, for his luck, the giant with cute ears (Baekhyun wished he could play with them later) kissed him back with the same amount of excitement. It was messy and he didn't know what to do with his hands, Chanyeol was shocked and he didn't want the smaller to think that he just went there for sex. Holding his waist must have been unappropriated for him, or so he thought before Baekhyun lead his hands for him to that warm place above his smooth thighs.

So they make out and sang more Disney song s together while drinking apple juice, because  Baekhyun didn't want to get totally wasted and forget the giant's name in the morning—it wasn't like he was going to forget his face or lips anyways. Chanyeol was happy because of that. The cute kid with red hair had stolen his heart; it was going to be really hard for him to forget it so easily.   
  
That was one of the happiest days of his life. He had never regretted going to that karaoke and he also thanked his dad (internally) for making him so mad that he wanted to forget about it getting drunk and singing at the same time because if it had not been because of that, he wouldn't have met  Chanyeol and bring to life the beautiful angel he had six years after.

Baekhyun sighed. It wasn't the time to think about it. He rested his forehead on Sehun's, forcing his tears to stay inside of his eyes, caressing and pinching the blushed cheeks of his son, "I love you, my baby."   
  
It sure was still too much to ask to Baekhyun to feel different about it. His heart still had so many wounds that he didn't know how to cure, some were from his dad, and some of them also from the feeling of being rejected mostly his entire life. Maybe, he didn't need such a thing like love from other people besides his son and his friends, that's what people needed to learned once they became parents so he did it too. He completely forgot about dating someone (unless that torturous week when Moonsik forced him) and about Chanyeol until his son's dad decided to appear again. Junsu's words were still on his mind,  _ was he really going to try it? _ __   
  
"Shall we go now? Chanyeol must be there already. We're always late, don't you think?"   
  
"He likes waiting for us."

He smiled and placed Sehun down, taking his hand immediately, "Yeah, he probably likes it."   
  
So they ended up there. Vivi and Sehun were playing on the grass (without Luhan, who was in a  doctor appointment, apparently) while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting near him, watching him playing nonstop with his lovely puppy. He was  also happy that day, for some reason, he woke up in a good mood just as his baby and was expecting the day to be as bright as he had planned. He had homemade sushi packed on his bag and was looking forward to Chanyeol to taste it. Baekhyun still remembered the first time he tasted his sushi or every food he cooked, it was horrible and it tasted like hell. But with the years, he was one hundred percent sure that his cooking skills had improved; they had to for the sake of his son.

Just when he was about to stand up and play with Sehun for a little bit, Chanyeol moved terribly and  _ dangerously _ close next to him. Their legs were rubbing and Baekhyun didn't know what to do exactly, it wasn't a big deal the fact the he was there with him because, hell, they had been spending so much more time than the one they needed to. It was almost unappropriated and he  wasn't going to lie (not even to himself), he was scared about what could happen if the school found out about it. They couldn’t deny the fact that they used to be together, which wasn't bad, but they met again in the school because of Sehun. Chanyeol was his teacher and that was slightly  unprofessional.

Sehun rolled in the grass with Vivi (a little bit bigger) lying on his tummy while licking the boys' face. He was giggling nonstop, trying to push him out of him before the puppy could jump on him again to start kissing his face one more time. Baekhyun adored the lovely sound of Sehun's laugh and little did he know Chanyeol did it to, it bring him a happy feeling inside of his heart.   
  
Chanyeol didn't wake up feeling better like they did that morning. His head was aching and even though he had took pills for it, the pain was still terrible and almost impossible to deal with but he managed to stand up from his bed and take a bus to the park because he wanted to see Sehun and Baekhyun instead of spending a boring day on his even more boring department alone, sick and cold. He took a bath and relaxed himself hours before he could tell the guys he was ready and allowed himself to dream and let his mind go for the first time since he saw Baekhyun again after years of knowing absolutely nothing about his ex-boyfriend.   
  
He smiled and also cried on his bathtub; remembering how Baekhyun used to sit on his chest every time his body was hurting just to give him massages—he was pretty good with his hands. And how soft and sweet his laugh was when he whined about how rough he was being ("I'm trying to make you feel better, Chanyeol-ah. Don't be a big baby or I'll kiss your lips so you can shut up!"), Channyeol didn't mind though, sometimes he did it on purpose just to get something back from his adorable boyfriend.   
  
The truth was that Chanyeol used to be so incredibly whipped. He loved Baekhyun endlessly since the first day of their relationship, deeply and genuinely. Chanyeol couldn't even tell how much it was but it mattered for him, it was important the fact that he had Baekhyun's name engraved on his heart even the day he broke up with him. Day that he still regretted with all  his aching heart.   
  
He decided to do it the morning after a very long sleepless night talking with his frat friends about life and how he was too young to be tied up to Baekhyun. For a slice of a moment he thought they were wrong about their relationship and what did he feel for Baekhyun but after thinking about it so, so much (with a couple of beers too) he came to the conclusion that they were right. Chanyeol was turning twenty three and wasn't like half of his friends—which were pretty much fucking every person of their frat house. He so wanted to feel that, like the king of the world carrying a lot of people drooling for him and his body. Being a playboy; the idea sounded exciting for him and he didn't know how stupid it was to think that way until he saw the consequences days after.   
  
When he woke up, he was determined. He wanted to break up with Baekhyun in a friendly way because Chanyeol wanted to get laid and fuck with every guy or girl he pleased to but Baekhyun was a nice person and he still wanted to be his friend so he called him early in the morning and asked him to go on a date. The last date he knew his soon to be ex-boyfriend was going to love. It was a good way to end things, _right?_ Doing the things he liked  so much, pleasing him with everything he wanted before leaving him forever. Chanyeol didn't seem to be hurt about the fact that he was really going to end their relationship after five years just because his friends put a lot of pressure on his shoulders by telling him those harsh words about him being young and wasting his time with Baekhyun; who wasn't too worth it.   
  
So he took him to a Disney Christmas concert on ice, he bought him every merch the smaller wanted and gave him all the kisses and hugs he knew Baekhyun needed. He also felt the need to show him how much Chanyeol used to love him and it was proud of himself when everything seemed to happen so genuinely. His boyfriend was extremely happy that day, even more than usual and it made him kind of guilty but the decision was made anyways. Chanyeol couldn't turn back and be a coward, not after he promised his friends he was going to break up with him.   
  
Once the concert was over and they were about to get inside of Chanyeol's car, the giant stopped and leaned on the door, looking at Baekhyun straight in the eyes while crossing his arms ("You need to be cool, Loey. Don't show him that you're sorry because he's going to push you to stay with him and you don't want that"), his tiny and innocent boyfriend blinked at him and giggled, Chanyeol was so cute when he tried to act cool with him, he thought. "Let's break up, I don't love you anymore," Chanyeol had said like it was the most normal thing. Baekhyun laughed a bit after his words and make himself believe he was joking, it was _him_ after all, Chanyeol liked to joke around a lot, "Don't laugh. I'm being serious. I'm going now, you can walk, right? I won't sleep in the dorm tonight so yeah, see you, I guess." And he left like that, leaving Baekhyun alone in the middle of the parking lot, four months old pregnant with tears shading his pretty cheeks, feeling like his world didn't make sense anymore.   
  
He was an asshole to Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_. The one who was always kind and sweet with him no matter the circumstance and the worst of all was that he didn't enjoy the feeling of breaking his heart like his friends said it would happen,  he left and cried all the way to his mom's house (because there was no way he was going to the frat house looking like that) and cried on his old room too, which was even worse. That small place reminded him of Baekhyun more than anything. He cried for days and weeks and months, he spent his birthday locked inside of the room, still able to smell his ex-boyfriend's scent on his sheets, still able to hear his voice calling him and telling him how much Baekhyun loved him. He missed him so much yet never did something to fix it.   
  
Chanyeol regretted everything. If he could have the chance to bring to life that day again, he would have choose to take Baekhyun on that date and tell him how much he loved him instead of making him cry and left him like he was garbage.   
  
He sighed. It was so hard to forget his mistakes when he was next to him seeing the beautiful life he had created. Sehun was an angel just like his father and Chanyeol wanted to cry every time he looked at them.   
  
"What are you thinking, Chanyeol? You seem very thoughtful and stressed today, are you okay?" Baekhyun asked softly, taking a sip of his juice. He didn't look at him, though. His eyes were all the time on his son, like waiting for something to happen so he could run at his rescue.   
  
Instead of giving him an answer, Chanyeol remained drowned deep inside of his thoughts. Thinking hard about what could've happened if he had never made such stupid assumptions about his future and what he really wanted. He was terribly  wrong when he decided to listen to the jerks he used to call friends (that also stopped talking to him when he broke up with Baekhyun) instead of his own heart, instead of what he really wanted.   
  
"Chanyeol?" He heard Baekhyun's voice again.   
  
"He's mine, isn't he?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun asked furrowing his eyebrows, this time, he was looking at him. Chanyeol's eyes were watery, he didn't even try to hide anymore the fact that he was in pain.   
  
"Sehun. He's mine." It wasn't a question. Chanyeol was self-confident looking at the pretty eyes of his ex-boyfriend, swallowing every second to undo the knot stuck in the middle of his throat. It was hurtful seeing Baekhyun in that moment.   
  
"H-he told you?" Chanyeol was, at least, thankful he didn't try to deny anything. That would have been like a knife going through his heart in a very senseless way.   
  
He laughed without any hint of grace on his voice, "I'm not stupid, Baekhyun. We broke up in November and he was born in April, six years ago. How would that make any sense? I know since long time ago but I couldn't bring myself to say something  about it. I was scared."   
  
"I'm sorry." Baekhyun mumbled, playing with his fingers. He couldn't look at him, he felt like an idiot but at least, it was already said. He didn't need to hide it anymore, even though so many problems were still between them, "I know I should've tell you... I was planning on doing it the day of the concert but then you said all of that and I didn't want you to feel like you needed to be with me because I was pregnant. You said you didn't love me anymore so that would've been more like a commitment than a relationship. I didn't want that for me or for Sehun."   
  
Chanyeol hated himself even more. Baekhyun really raised his son by his own just because he was stupid and wrong about his own feelings. How much of an asshole he could have been?   
  
"Since when does he know?" Chanyeol asked him, moving his eyes to his son. Calling him like that felt amazing.   
  
"A couple of weeks before his birthday, I believe," He said softly, playing with the grass, "I've told him about you before, tough. I really didn't know anything about you so I gave him poor information and he decided that it was enough until... Well, you know. He met you and was always talking about you; I couldn't do that to him."   
  
The taller nodded. He was starting to understand his reasons and wasn't completely mad, after all, he was the one who left Baekhyun in the past in the most horrible way he could have ever think about. Baekhyun should've been the one hating him but there they were.   
  
"How did he react when you told him it was me?"   
  
"You saw him," Baekhyun looked at him again and Chanyeol didn't realize his eyes were red and full of tears until that moment. He was usually loud when he was crying but in that moment, he was peacefully quiet, "The first time I invited you to spend a day here with us. You saw him, he hugged you and couldn't stop being behind you until we went home. That's the main point of all of this playdates, Chanyeol. Sehun always asks me for you, always says he wants to be with you. I shouldn't even be here. This is about you and him yet I couldn't stay at home because I'm afraid of being far from  him."   
  
And he finally broke. Right there in front of him. Baekhyun felt so vulnerably small and weak, covering his face with both hands so he wouldn't see him crying, but he knew Chanyeol would hear his sobbing anyways. He couldn't help it, his  crying was hard and heartbreaking, he was finally letting all of his pain go in screams coming from the bottom of his lungs so Chanyeol did what he could do best. He hugged him, he brought Baekhyun's small body close to him and felt relieved about the fact the he didn't try to push him, instead, Baekhyun hid his face on his chest and cried even harder. It felt so familiar how intimately close they were but it didn't matter the circumstances. Baekhyun cried hard and so did Chanyeol, after doing signs to Sehun to keep playing when he saw his two dads hugging each other.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Chanyeol," Baekhyun cried, tugging into his shirt, feeling and loving how warm his chest was. It was still the same feeling, as beautiful and called home as before, "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry!"   
  
"Please, stop apologizing," he murmured with his voice weak like Baekhyun's, crushing his tiny body, "I understand why you did it. D-don't cry  anymore."   
  
No matter how many times Chanyeol asked him, the tears were nonstop shading his cheeks because hell, he had not cried this hard since that day at his car and mostly, not in someone's arms to comfort him. Not on his arms at all. When he pulled apart from Chanyeol with his arms and body still shaking as hard, he felt his heartbeat going faster. Any of them realized how close they were, but they didn't care because both of them needed the hug. Baekhyun had been strong so many times and he was tired of it.   
  
Chanyeol caressed his plum cheeks with his thumbs, looking straight into his past lover watery eyes, "Stop crying, please. Everything's okay now, Baekhyun."   
  
_ But was it really? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm sorry for not updating >.< I've been busy with university and stuff, but here's a new chapter! I hope you guys like it <3 Have a nice day lovelies


	6. Chapter 6

It was Chanyeol and Sehun's first time hanging out together without Baekhyun, who decided to stay at home baking cookies for them with Junsu. The giant knew that Baekhyun didn't agree one hundred percent to the plan (he also totally hated baking cookies) but he smiled and was glad that he decided to give him a chance to get to know his son better. Chanyeol wanted to be better for him, please every wish Sehun had and answer every question too. He was very happy and excited that day and asked Baekhyun more than five times which was Sehun's favourite place so he could take him there.

Sehun liked the beach more than any other place. It was hard to reach it without a car but he guessed that his son had never been on a train before, so it could be also his first time with him. If Chanyeol were six years old, he'd be really excited to spend a day at the beach and ride a train for the first time. He tried to think as a kid, too. It was an advisement Baekhyun  gave him.

He had learned from Baekhyun too that he needed to take a lot of "essential" things with him if something happened and, just because he told Baekhyun he wanted to be a better father and learn everything for himself, he asked him that morning to only pack his toys and clothes to change after swimming but anything else. At first, Baekhyun was hesitant because, what if Sehun tripped with something and hurt his knee? Chanyeol would forget to pack band aids. Or he wouldn't remember to pack extra wet toals because Sehun was just really messy while eating, or a hand fan because he would usually complain about how hot the weather was and how uncomfortable it make him feel. Those were little things that Baekhyun had on his mind every time, his son was sensitive to almost everything and he needed to be very careful.

Chanyeol decided to buy the tickets the day before so he could be more ready—and show Baekhyun that he could be a prepared man too. He took a bus to the Byun's house early in the morning, his hands holding the bag were shaking, his legs were uncomfortably moving around the floor of the vehicle and his heartbeat was thumping hard against his chest. It actually felt like it was the very first time meeting him, which was technically true; it was his first time with him after knowing he was his father. Or more like, after making sure his assumptions were right.

Sehun was sitting on Baekhyun's lap in the porch when he arrived after ten minutes. His son had a beautiful smile on his face as he was hiding it on Baekhyun's neck, telling him things that made him giggle and smile in return. It was the most beautiful sight Chanyeol had the chance of ever see. They were  waiting just for him, peacefully and so happy about it, it almost made him feel welcomed and loved.

"Good morning, buddy," Chanyeol said in a playful tone, showing his fist out for him to hit it when his son pouted.

"Hello, Mr. Park," he mumbled and Baekhyun smiled a little, kissing his cheek before whispering something into his ear. Chanyeol wasn't able to listen yet he had a feeling about what could IT be, "Are we going to the beach?"

"Of course we're going. A little bird told me that you love it."

He loved way more how happy Sehun was. He wanted to make him look like that for the rest of his life. Content, bright and next to him.

"Let's go inside, yeah?" Baekhyun Interrupted, looking at Chanyeol into the eyes, "I will like to talk with you before you guys leave. Baby? Why don't you go with Vivi to the playroom while the adults are having a conversation?"

Sehun might be five years old but he knew his dads were going to talk about him. They were always doing it and he was afraid he was causing so much trouble to their used-to-be calm lifes. He bowed politely and left after replying with a soft _'okay, daddy_ ', leaving the two of them alone in the livingroom.

"So...?" Chanyeol whispered, taking a seat on  the kitchen's island. He wasn't feeling nervous or uncomfortable about being inside of their house—it wasn't the first time either. Actually, it had been about three times already, but he was getting used to see how neat and perfect everything was. He always dreamed on having a house like that and was happy for Baekhyun getting it, "Is there anything important you need to tell me?"

Immediately, there was a list in yellow paper on the table. Chanyeol remembered that was the paper Sehun hated so much and always complained about.

"What are you planning to have for lunch?" Baekhyun asked as he poured some coffee in a mug for him. The giant glanced at the _'best dad's'_ print on the cup when he was drinking and he couldn't say he didn't like it at all, "If you guys are eating in the beach, always avoid shrimps. Sehun is allergic. Also, you need to put sunscreen on him every thirty minutes. Never take his hat off, he's very sensitive to the sun so I usually let him stay with it. Despite of that, you need to pour more sunscreen on his cheeks and also on his back. He doesn't like going further than the shore, just keep him there always with his floats on and don't let his hand go if there are waves too strong for his small body. He tripped once and I don't want it to happen again and less if I'm not with him."

Chanyeol nodded while reading to the list, which was full of important facts he needed to know. Although he asked Baekhyun to let him do it at his way, he was grateful with him.

"He won't tell you when he's tired but you can see it on his eyes so make him take a quick nap. I-I... I usually let him sleep on my chest so if y-you want," Baekhyun felt embarrassed and he didn't know why. The thought of letting Chanyeol do that made him happy and it reminded him those times—when they were still together—those late nights he used to spent thinking about how sweet Chanyeol would take care of their son. He swallowed and kept talking, "Please, take photos. A lot of photos but don't let him know you're taking them or he'll get shy. Oh, and when you're showering after the beach be careful with his ears and eyes."

"I used to bathe my little sister when I was young. I think I still remember how to do it," he smiled softly, still with his eyes on the paper, reading Baekhyun's neat and perfect handwriting, "What is this thing about quotes?"

"Oh," Baekhyun blushed. He wrote the list when he was emotional and distracted by the fact he was going to spend a whole day without his son, "Sorry... Uh, Sehun likes quoting a lot of Disney movies and if you don't tag along he usually gets pretty grumpy. Those are the movies he likes to quote the most so you probably need to be ready for that."

Chanyeol laughed understandably, "Seems like you really thought about everything," And he meant it. The yellow paper was full of colours and little doodles Sehun decided that would help to decorate (or maybe they were Baekhyun's?) the list, "But... I wanted to ask you something, actually."

Tilting his head, Baekhyun pouted while asking, "What?"

"I was wondering if I could spend the whole weekend with him instead of just today,"  he said shyly, still looking at the list like he was afraid of  Baekhyun's eyes, "I already looked for hotels near the area. They're not too expensive for me so I was hoping you'll agree to this. I really want to be with him more and since he likes the beach so much..."

Baekhyun couldn't answer. He had never spent more than the six hours Sehun's is in school away from him, and Chanyeol was suddenly asking him to take him out of the city for three days? What was he supposed to do in that time? Sehun was his way of distraction, his alarm clock, his energy during day and the only reason why he needed to be out of the bed and cooking every five minutes. He had Vivi too but he wasn't sure if he could take that big step and let Sehun go so easily with him. It wasn't like Chanyeol was a stranger anyways, he had known him for years and probably trusted him enough to let his son go with him just because it was his son too, after all, but worriness was running all around his body. He was so scared of being alone.

But Chanyeol's eyes looking softly at him made him realize that he wasn't going to be spending the rest of his life next to Sehun every day as he pleased. Chanyeol was there too and he was willing to be that good dad he wasn't for the first five years of Sehun's life. He wanted to be able to be as good and caring as Baekhyun and, as much as he hated the idea of being far away from his baby, he needed to agree with the fact that Chanyeol wasn't going to hurt him. He was trying hard to be the best.

"I think... You should ask him," he mumbled with a tiny (in order to not let him see how sad he was) pout on his lips while moving around the kitchen, "He has never spent a night without me but I hope he says yes. I want you to be close to him and learn his bed routine could be good."

Chanyeol nodded, "Can you write that for me while I ask him?" He had a beautiful smile on his face when he stood up and Baekhyun felt content about the fact he had made him feel that way, "I'm so excited! Does he know how to swim? The hotel I saw online was really pretty and it has a big pool!"

Baekhyun's heart melted. He wished he could go with them too.

"I haven't taught him yet but maybe you can. He always calls me Ariel because of that time we went to a pool for the first time; he said I could swim just like her. Also, you should ask him what does he thinks about The Little Mermaid, he has a weird perspective of the story about us. Well, not too weird, actually. He just doesn't seem bothered by the fact we had split apart."

The taller was confused but only managed to nod with a smile and giggled before walking to the playroom. He still couldn't believe he had a room just for toys and a TV for himself but he guessed Baekhyun's salary was enough to afford everything Sehun wanted. It was his son, after all. Spoiling him wasn't too bad.

"Hey, buddy?" He asked when he took a step inside of the colorful room. Baekhyun told him that he painted it himself with a little help from Sehun, which lead them to create a really big mess in the walls, but it was creative and it fit perfectly with the fact it was a room to play, "What are you doing?"

Sehun smiled at him and sat with his legs crossed in the carpeted floor, "I'm just waiting," his tiny hand rested on Vivi's head, stroking his fur while the dog was sleeping, "Aren't we leaving yet?"

Chanyeol smiled. Sehun seemed as excited as him, "What do you think about spending the weekend with me in the beach? I asked your father and he said it was your decision. He's okay with it."

His eyes wined in mixed emotions. Of course he wanted to be with Chanyeol more time than the one he already had to spend with his dad but he was lightly afraid of the darkness and he knew that it was okay at his home because Baekhyun was just next door. He was embarrassed of tell his father—the one he just had met—that he wasn't a brave armor like Chanyeol described him once. Being scared of the dark was silly and he knew Luhan would made fun of  him if he founded out.

He was hesitant at first but maybe he could hide his mini Goofy bedside lamp at the bottom of his bag and Chanyeol wouldn't find out anyways. It wasn't like he could take his whole ceiling full of stars to bright wherever they were going  to spend the night.

"Okay," he said softly with a small smile on his lips. Chanyeol nodded and hugged him (asking for permission first, as always) before carrying him to take him outside, "Is daddy going to stay with us too?"

While walking in the hallway, Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off the pictures hanging in the walls. Baekhyun and Sehun, Baekhyun and Junsu, Baekhyun and his family. Sehun. He felt bad for being the missing one in every family photo, "No, he's not. Just the two of us."

Sehun pouted but didn't say anything about it. The idea wasn't pleasant but he didn't mind either. Chanyeol was great, his jokes were funny and he knew a lot about Disney. Sehun was glad it was him his second dad and not someone else.

It took them another hour to be completely ready. Baekhyun had to pack a little suitcase instead of Sehun's school bag for more space to his clothes and toys. In order to listen to Chanyeol's words when he told him they were travelling by train, he didn't add more bags to not make their trip more difficult. When it was all set and done, the two of them went  through a very long goodbye in the porch of the house. Chanyeol was holding Sehun with one of his arms while the other one was holding his little yellow suitcase, Baekhyun was in the edge of breaking into tears but he managed to stay calm when Junsu arrived with Deok-su. Although, they could had never replace Sehun's absence.

Chanyeol was feeling nervous. His hands were sweating a lot and he had to whip them with his jeans every minute that passed by while Sehun was calm on his train seat, looking at the window with amused eyes and a smile. He had never taken a train before and it wasn't the best thing but it felt special to share that moment together.

"What do you want to do first when we get there?" He asked looking at the trees outside. Sehun looked at him with sleepy eyes and he remembered Baekhyun's advice about letting him get a nap everyday before or after lunch.

"I want to see the sunset," it was a quick answer and minutes later, Sehun was lying on Chanyeol's lap with his eyes closing slowly minute by minute. He enjoyed the sensation of warm surrounding him, Sehun was precious and it was _his_. Chanyeol never felt happier, "Can we do a bonfire?"

He caressed Sehun's hair and held him by his back so he wouldn't fall, "I don't think it's allowed in the beach but we will see what we can do about it. Is there anything else you want do?"

"Castle sand..." He mumbled before his eyes were finally closed and his tiny fingers tugging Chanyeol's shirt tight. He smiled, kissing the top of his head before turning his sight to the window. The weather was nice—just perfect for a day at the shore and he couldn't be happier for the new feeling on his heart while holding his son.

The trip to Gangwon was unexpected. After finding out Sehun was his son, he couldn't sleep for two night straight, thinking about all those things that he missed in six long years. If only he hadn't acted towards Baekhyun like he did, listening to his stupid friends, maybe he would had been able to spend his life with his beautiful boyfriend and his son the way he dreamed. He was developing with love and happiness, there wasn't anything he could do to turn back the time but keep regretting every word he told Baekhyun that night. He couldn't keep thinking about it either—being hard to move on or not—he needed to focus more in the present.

When they arrived, Chanyeol could felt the salty warm air as soon as he stepped a foot outside of the train with Sehun following him. It was sunnier and hotter but he didn't mind at all about it, it gave him more desires to go to the beach and drown himself in the cold water to think about what he was going to do the following years next to Sehun _and_ Baekhyun.

He had spoke with his mother and sister for about two hours the night before and—aside from the fact that they were both happy for him—they told him that he needed to be mature about the decisions he took. That was why he was on that trip. Yoora suggested to spend the weekend alone with him to get to know him better outside the school and see what were his thoughts about Baekhyun and him together as a couple. Chanyeol had never thought about it. Of course he felt something when he first saw Baekhyun in the hallway at the school and he was afraid of admitting it was such a thing like the love it used to be burning his heart back when he was young, but he did felt something deep that made it ache and twist in his chest.

Maybe it was the fact  that he was surprised of seeing him like that. With a kid, looking so stunning and _blond_. He always dreamed with Baekhyun having his red hair until he was old but of course, not even him kept his red hair, it didn't look as professional as the black he choose.

They didn't have problems to arrive the hotel since Chanyeol decided to take a cab, which wasn't on his plans (sometimes, cabs were even more expensive outside of the city) but he didn't want to make Sehun walk in an unknown city for who knew how many hours. When they were standing in the lobby and Chanyeol was looking for his wallet to pay, his phone started buzzing and a smiley picture of Baekhyun along with Sehun on his birthday appeared in the middle of the screen.

He picked up the call as soon as he read the name, "Hello, Baek? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes," he heard his voice shaking and he could tell Baekhyun was walking from one side to another in annoyance. Chanyeol knew he should've invited him too, "I was just wondering if you guys already got there since you didn't call me or anything..."

Chanyeol smiled and caressed Sehun's hair, "Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling you earlier. We're in the hotel already, once our things are in the room, I'm taking him to take lunch and then to the beach."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Baekhyun panicked, "Remember he needs to rest before getting into the water! Wait forty minutes and don't forget to apply sunscreen."

"I remember, Baekhyun. How could I forget when you told me thousands of times already? We're going to be perfect, don't worry anymore. Instead, go out and have fun with your friends. You need to rest too, don't you think? This is the perfect time to do it."

Baekhyun had never seen his son as an obstacle that stopped him from doing things he liked. Actually, since Sehun was born, he had never thought about the things he used to do until that day. That was probably why he never had never thought like his mother when they talked ("I used to go to pubs before you were born, Baekhyun. But when you were there with me of course I couldn't get out of the house. I didn't have anyone to help me with you so I couldn't keep hanging out with my friends but you have the opportunity, take it and get wasted for once." On the other hand, Baekhyun didn't agree with his mother's words) but it wasn't like he had something to do anyways. He was very lonely and didn't have too many people to talk with aside from his mother, Junsu and Moonsik.

"Okay," he muttered. It had been two hours and he was feeling like his half was missing for so many time already, "Check your bank account. I thought you'd need more money and I forgot to ask you when you were here. Don't even try to tell me it's not necessary because I know Sehun, he wants everything he sees when he's out. You're going to need more than a teacher's salary for that."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and laughed, speaking with a playful tone, "Are you calling me poor?"

"N-no. I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, I just figured out it would be better if I gave you a little bit of help and ugh... I'm sorry."

Chanyeol laughed lightly. "Don't worry. I'm just joking. Is there anything else do you need to tell me or that's just it? He wants to play already."

Baekhyun sighed, feeling his hand shaking while holding the phone. He wasn't completely ready to let go his son but if he really needed to and Sehun was willing to forget about him for a couple of days, it was the moment to do it.

He heart broke the moment Chanyeol hung up the phone. He was happy for Chanyeol and his son's feelings for the latter yet he couldn't help but feel a bunch of loneliness inside of him. He didn't last not even ten minutes when he found himself crying on his couch while looking through his old college pictures with a big bowl of ice cream and tears rolling down through his pinkish cheeks. It seemed too cliché even for someone like him but it was everything he had; the last remaining memories of what was the most beautiful time of his life before Sehun.

Baekhyun was tired, stressed and close to have a mental break down when a day passed by and he didn't wake up with the sound of his son playing in their living room or with the Disney music filling every corner of the Byun's house. He was losing his mind. Seeing everything in order and not tripping with not even one toy that was left forgotten in the hallway made his heart flutter and break every single second he remembered that there was still so much more time without his joyful baby. Baekhyun was a very dramatic person during his young years, when he was still with Chanyeol and Sehun  growing up inside of his belly but he would punch whoever that dare to say that he was being dramatic in that mere moment; when he couldn't  stop missing his only child and literally his life. He felt like he had  lost half of his heart when he saw Sehun leaving their home, their safe place and Disney castle. It was a weird feeling but Baekhyun knew he had to let it go anyways... Chanyeol was his father as well and he had kept that on secret for five six straight because of his cowardly personality and dreams about him. He deserved to spend time with Sehun too.

He sighed and glanced over at his silent phone. Maybe they were having too much fun, maybe they were that happy that they had forgot about Baekhyun's existence at all. Maybe Sehun was starting to believe that Mr. Park was way so much better than Baekhyun himself. Who was he trying to fool? Sehun totally adored Chanyeol in every aspect and he believed that after finding out he was his dad too; Sehun loved him even more than before. Baekhyun couldn't do anything but be afraid. He knew there was nothing to worry  about or no one to compete with but Sehun was six years old, naive,  innocent and it could be fooled too easy. Is not like he believed Chanyeol could dare to take him away from him after all but he still had his thoughts and worries. He was freaking out.

He was sure they were going to call him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this :( Finals are making me so stressed...  
> But I'll make up with two chapters this week <3 I'll post the next one tomorrrow  
> Thank you for reading


	7. Part I

The sun was bright and Chanyeol was happier than ever. He was the most happier person right there at the beach; with the beautiful sea in front of him, the warm sand covering his feet and Sehun's small hand wrapped around his. Their laughs were the only sound besides of the birds flying close and the small waves coming over and over. They were having the time of their lives next to each other, Sehun was enjoying to have some time with his father and Chanyeol being able to see the happiness spreading all around of his son's face. That was called true love and he knew it. Chanyeol fell in love with that child since the first day he met him, he knew there was something different on him when he was talking about his Mickey Mouse pancakes and how much he loved Dumbo.

He felt his heart fluttering at the sight, he looked so much like his first young love. Like the only person he had ever fell in love with; Byun Baekhyun, with the most beautiful smile and sparkly eyes. Chanyeol used to be so whipped for him that his first thought when he met Sehun was him and only him. He started dreaming about the smaller weeks later after the first day, creating alternative universe in which they were still together and living happily ever after like their favourite Disney princess movies. But, like always, it was just dreams and Chanyeol woke up everyday with tears on his eyes and a heart pounding heart on his chest.

Sehun smiled at him and he saw Baekhyun on his eyes. He was still so fucked up and he wished he could find someone to replace that small hole inside of his heart but internally he wished his son could be enough.

"Can we have an ice cream?" He asked softly with a shy smile. Chanyeol noted it immediately, remembering how Baekhyun had told him before that he was very shy and that would probably ask for a lot of candies too, but not daring to look at him. He said his baby liked to play with his finger when he was embarrassed and Chanyeol didn't know if it was a good signal that Sehun wasn't shy around him, or so he liked to thought.

"Of course, buddy", He played cool and took him into his embrace carefully. Sehun didn't hesitate or flinched in any second, he allowed Chanyeol to take him into his arms and walk around the beach on the way to the closest ice cream shop, "A little bird told me that you like pistachio flavour."

Sehun nodded with his tongue sticking out, "I love it! Daddy says it tastes bad but he doesn't know what he's talking about. He likes broccoli! He doesn't know anything about good things."

If someone could have asked Chanyeol what did he felt when Sehun started to act talkative with him, gesturing a lot and being confident when the first thing he learned about his son is that he was really shy, he would have said that he had fell in love for the second time. The first one was when he saw Baekhyun with red hair, drunk in a karaoke cabinet while The Little Mermaid's song was playing in the background. Maybe that moment was still replying so much on his mind since he met him again five years later.

When they finally arrived, Sehun was almost jumping on Chanyeol's arms with enthusiasm as he saw the bright colours of the store and how many flavours he could pick for himself. He usually had to share an ice cream with his father since it was always too much for his small tummy (and it usually hurt before eating that much) so he was happy to hear that he gotta eat pistachio and not being scolded by how much he could take.

They walked together through the colourful ice cream shop. Sehun was mesmerised with the beautiful doodles on the walls and the paintings that caught all of his attention while Chanyeol was busy looking at all of the flavours he could pick on his cone. He knew Baekhyun was going to get mad at him if he let Sehun eat a cone by himself ("Don't let him eat too much candies, he usually gets hyperactive or his tummy hurts and he would complain a lot about it") but was he going to miss the chance of sharing a Sehun's first time doing something he wasn't used to? Of course not.

After getting two really big ice creams, they sat on a booth next to the window with a sight of the beach. Sehun was excited almost jumping on his chair with a small spoon to take the candy while Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes away from him. He couldn't believe he had missed five years of his son's life.

"Look, daddy!" Sehun yelled in excitement as he saw a dog walking down the street with a sweater on. Chanyeol would have looked at it with funny eyes but he couldn't bring himself to think properly after what he heard. Sehun called him daddy.

Chanyeol nodded and kissed his son's small hand, "Are you having fun, buddy?" He asked. His voice was breaking down a little. Feeling emotional was normal for him since he figured out Sehun was his, "Do you want to come back to the beach after or the pool sounds better for you?"

Sehun licked his ice cream but it seemed like he wasn't eating it. Chanyeol then realised why Baekhyun never bought anything for him to eat it by himself, he was used to small bites. "Can we go to the pool, please?"

"Okay, big boy. But you need to eat all your ice cream first." He murmured with the softest smile. It was still like a dream he had never felt like it would happen—or, at least, not after he broke up with Baekhyun. He loved kids since he was one and his dream was always being a teacher but, as he started to grow up, he figured out that he indeed loved kids but didn't like the idea of having one of his own. Of course, those thoughts went away as soon as he met the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen before and after Baekhyun abruptly left without leaving not even a single hint about his location behind, Chanyeol never thought about having a kid with anyone else again. He sure had some boyfriends during the years but all of them were just too careless and Chanyeol never saw a trace of Baekhyun's enthusiasm for pretty things or his joyful personality on them.

He wished he could met someone as important (and good looking too) as him to make him think the same way, make him feel so loved to the point of changing his thoughts about having something as precious and valuable as a son. He remembered perfectly the day they decided that on a future they would get married and have all the children Baekhyun wanted, it was a fresh and beautiful memory he had on his mind the whole time, making him felt guilty but also the most happy man on earth.

They were sitting next to each other on a booth at some restaurant that was inside of the campus. Junsu had suggested them to taste their fries because they were "another level" so there they were. Baekhyun was always free for Chanyeol and the taller just wanted to be with his beautiful boyfriend every second of his life. Even in that small moment (fingers intertwined and eyes on each other's) he had miss every part of Baekhyun, his touch, his lips, his cute words at him when they were sleeping. Chanyeol was so in love with him that at some point, it looked like it was a desperate love filled with how much he liked the feeling of being in love. People used to tell him that a lot—and it only convinced him years later when he broke up with the love of his life.

Baekhyun had laid closer to his boyfriend, hiding his face on Chanyeol's neck. Maybe it was the right time to cuddle since there wasn't too much people watching them (it wasn't like their relationship was a secret anyways. In fact, Chanyeol had made sure to tell almost the whole campus that he was dating the most gorgeous guy) and the taller was eager to touch more of his tiny frame. He didn't have his mind full of sexual thoughts either but he realized that maybe it wasn't too good at someone else's eyes.

"Channie?" Baekhyun had said softly on his neck. He was so cold, wearing one of Chanyeol's hoodies (the yellow one and also his favourite). But as soon as he had got comfortable on his boyfriend's arms, he could felt a little bit warm, "Do you want to have kids?"

Chanyeol had thought hardly about it while stroking his Baekhyun's hair. He knew he loved his boyfriend with all his heart, he was deeply in love with him. "Only if I have them with you", he had said with a smile.

And Baekhyun's eyes had never brightened as much as they did that night in that small booth. He never knew it was going to cost him a couple of words to make him look so happy but it was worth it. Baekhyun was so pretty and Chanyeol was terribly whipped for his petite boyfriend. "Can we name our first baby Sehun? I've always wanted to name my son like that. I used to have a lot of plushies named Sehun when I was little."

Chanyeol had laughed and kissed his forehead again. It was so sweet and cozy that he didn't want to leave, he wanted that moment to endure and keep it only on his beautiful memories with the most important person of his life. "We will have all the kids you want after we get married. And the first one is going to be Sehun."

Baekhyun had smiled and cuddled his boyfriend a little more, loving the warmness his body was proving him. "I love you, Channie." He had whispered and even if he was sleepy and Chanyeol couldn't hear him well, he knew that the speed of his heart beating was enough for him to realize how in love Baekhyun was with him.

"I love you too." He had said and Baekhyun believed him.

 

 

Teaching his son how to swim wasn't exactly the best idea since Chanyeol himself wasn't a good swimmer. He could do a couple of things (like puppy style) and that was enough, but he didn't consider himself that good to teach someone else that had never tried to move his legs inside of the water before. Even with that thought in his mind, he got him and Sehun inside of swimming suits and took a seat at the small part of the pool where the kids could play. The six years old was grumpy about it and pouting—looking exactly like Baekhyun when he did it, while his father couldn't help but make fun of it and maybe took his phone inside of the waterproof phonecase to get some photos for Baekhyun too.

Sehun was wearing his floaties next to him, eyeing the old kids that were happily diving in the deeper side of the pool, while Chanyeol took his hand with enthusiasm. Although he didn't know exactly what to teach him first, he managed to make Sehun's attention his as soon as he mentioned more ice cream before dinner. He remembered how Baekhyun told him to not give him sweets in exchange of him doing the things he needed to (like paying attention to his parents) but in that moment it was the only option left and it was worth it when he saw how pretty his smile was. Chanyeol wished it could be only because of him and not for a candy he was going to eat.

"Okay, so now we will show your dad that I can swim as good as him!" Chanyeol yelled in embarrassment. He was a very competitive person and Baekhyun knew how to do things very well, he was a good listener and he learned things quickly while on the other hand, Chanyeol was slower and clumsier, "First, you need to move your legs like this..." He groaned and processed to show him how to do it properly, or how he knew had done it his entire life and Sehun laughed about it at first.

"Like a frog? You look funny!" He giggled and tugged to Chanyeol's leg that was almost half outside of the pool, "Should I swim like a frog instead of a puppy?"

Chanyeol crossed his arms around his chest and nodded. "You should swim like the best frog out there. Puppies doesn't have the same amount of strength when they swim and they're so much faster! I want you to be like that, buddy", He patted his son's hair and kneeled down so he could look at his eyes, "Just do what I said and try to push yourself, you'll have the help of your floaties but soon enough I hope we can get rid of them."

Sehun pouted again and looked over his eyelashes to the tall man, holding his hand tight as Chanyeol started thinking which distance was better for Sehun to swim. "Do I need to take them off? I'm scared..." It was so silent that it almost sounded like a whisper but Chanyeol was able to listen how shy and terrified his son was on his arms. He could feel his small body shaking due to the scariest and deep water of maybe because of how cold it was.

"I know you're scared but there's no need to. I'll be here for you all the time and if you feel like you're drowning, I'll be there to catch you up so don't worry", Chanyeol sounded so convinced that he was proud of himself when he saw how Sehun put himself down in position as he stopped talking. It made him confident about his decision, "Tell me when you're ready and I'll let your hand go so you can do it by yourself, okay?"

Sehun nodded and didn't say anything until a while ago, it was only when he finally sighed and mumbled a small 'now' that Chanyeol could realize that he let go Sehun's hand in the biggest pool he could find, all by himself and his big boy was trying hard to stay afloat, even with his floaties on, at the same distance but struggling to make his legs work as good as his dad told him to. Chanyeol smile faded away when, after five more minutes, Sehun had a pout on his lips again and his arms crossed against his chest. He was mad, or at least, he wanted to be mad at him and also at the water, and he looked extremely cute with his eyebrows frowning like that. He couldn't help but take another photos for Baekhyun, deciding to attach a text for it later when they were resting.

"Hey, it's not going to be easy", Chanyeol consoled him with a soft smile, the same he used when Baekhyun was mad at him back when they were together. He knew his ex-boyfriend was a sucker for it, actually, everyone fell for it. It was Chanyeol's lucky charm, "You'll need to try hard over and over again until you get it. It took me a whole summer vacation to learn but I'm sure you'll do it fast if you don't give up. I'm the best teacher you could have, after all."

Sehun wanted to say that he was, indeed, the best teacher at school but that his swimming techniques were far from good but his dad always taught him to be polite towards his elders, especially to his family. "Can we try again?" He asked shyly, holding onto his dad's hand. When he got a nod in response, Sehun sighed again and prepared himself to sink into the water. It wasn't as scary at first, he knew for sure his dad was going to be there all the time. He just remembered what Luhan had told him and trusted himself; he needed to survive or he wasn't going to see his dads ever again, or Vivi, or even sadder, he wasn't going to see his best friend Luhan.

Chanyeol himself was very proud of Sehun as he saw him trying hard to move his legs and arms around the water. He laughed and smiled happily, thinking about that time when his dad taught him how to swim and how much time it had been since then... He was now teaching his own son how to do it. He felt his heart fluttering at the thought because after he broke up with Baekhyun he never thought he could feel so in love with someone to even think about having a kid and in that moment he realized that he will never be able to fall in love again. He did it twice on his life; first with Baekhyun and then, six years after, with his son. It was more than enough.

When Sehun was finally tired it was lunchtime and Chanyeol was craving for shrimps. They sat on the balcony of a beautiful restaurant at the beach, enjoying the fresh salt wind and the bright sky. Sehun kept jumping on his baby chair, trying to watch the birds that stood next to them, gaining gestures from Chanyeol, who tried to scold him still with a smile on his face. It was silly, but he'd rather had Sehun safe from the birds and angry at him than Baekhyun yelling at him if their son got sick.

He ordered a whole bowl full of marinate shrimps, fries and mango juices for both of them. He wasn't that hungry after all and Sehun only wanted to play with the sand but he needed to eat something at least, so Chanyeol didn't worry on ordering a heavy or big dish.

Sehun was excited and Chanyeol happy to see the bright smile on his face, it made him even happier the fact that he was doing a great job when he, at first, thought the probabilities of messing everything up were huge. He tried to focus his mind on bad thoughts and played every rule and advice Baekhyun told him that morning before leaving, the list—that he stupidly left at the hotel room without noticing—, the things Sehun liked and the ones he didn't. He knew everything was going to be fine anyways.

As soon as everything was on their table, smelling incredibly amazing and looking even more delicious than Chanyeol could ever think, he took another photo of Sehun sitting in front of the food with a fork on his right hand and a kitten plushie Chanyeol bought for him next to the ice cream shop. Not even two minutes passed when Baekhyun replied with a crying emoticon and a short message for him ("Take care well of my baby, please. Tell him I miss him.") and an screenshot of his bank account, indicating him that he had deposited him the money for their meal. Chanyeol didn't mind and decided he was going to return the money to him later when they were at the hotel room.

"Let's eat!" Sehun said, looking at what was on his plate. He didn't know the name of the orange food but it smelled good and he was pretty sure his daddy had cooked it for him before, "Can I talk with daddy after? I want to tell him about the puppies at the beach!"

Chanyeol smiled and nodded before picking his chopsticks up to eat, "Of course. I'm sure he would like to hear every story you have."

He didn't know how everything happened and how quickly it was but in a span of a second, minutes after they started eating, Sehun's face became red and his coughs were uncontrollable. Before he could think about anything else, he stood up from his seat and patted his back softly to help him, hoping it would be enough but the small kid didn't seem to recover from it. People near them started to look  but no one dared to take a look closer to help. Chanyeol didn't know what was wrong at first when he started questioning himself if the food was too spicy for him or not until he remembered something.

 _The list_. Sehun was allergic to shrimps.

"Shit!" He looked over at his red face and how swollen his mouth was but he didn't have more time to appreciate the mess he had made, he picked his son up and hugged him tight before going out of the restaurant with everyone looking at them but still anyone willing to give their help to the inexperienced parent in a hurry.

Not even Baekhyun came to his mind in that moment, all he could only think about was how much of an idiot he could be to forget something as important as his son's allergies and how much he had tried to remember it during the day. He wanted to cry and hit himself, but he couldn't, nothing came out of his mouth when he was holding the small shivering body of his son on his way to the road, where he could spot a line of taxis waiting for customers. He ran like a crazy, earning glares from the people he was leaving behind fast, but he didn't mind, all what he cared about was Sehun and only him.

"Sir, help!" He yelled as soon as he got to the taxi line, an old man looked at him with a worried expression, mixed with confusion at the same time, "I need to go to an hospital, please! My son can't breath!" He said, patting Sehun's back when he started coughing again. He could almost feel all the pain of the little kid inside of him, making him shiver.

He sat on the backseat with Sehun on his lap, coughing with watery eyes and puffed pink cheeks. Chanyeol looked at his face and cried harder internally, hugging him tigher every second that passed by.  _Everything was going to be alright_ , he kept reminding himself while Sehun coughed on his hawaiian shirt and complained about how itchy his neck was, "You'll be alright, baby. Hold on, we're almost there," he whispered softly.

The driver tried hard to miss every red light as he saw how desperate the parent was to get there sooner. He knew it was dangerous but he also understood how terrible it was to have a son dying on your arms, not knowing what was happening to him or his body, confused with pain spreading all over him while his dad cried like he had never done before. He made it there in less than ten minutes and didn't mind when Chanyeol hopped off the car without even saying anything—throwing him a couple of bills without noticing that it wasn't enough to cover up the whole ride.

"I need help, please!" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he got inside of the hospital and a few nurses came to him, "my son, he's allergic to shrimps. He only ate two but started to cough blood and....  _Please_ , do something!" He desperately ran a hand through his messy hair by the salty wind and saw how the nurses laid the small kind on a litter while he kept coughing blood, more and more frequently.

It wasn't until they started to take him away in a hurry when he started crying, trying to fight with the woman that stayed beside him to prevent him to follow the nurses to where they were taking Sehun. Chanyeol couldn't control the fast beat of his heart, afraid of losing the only slight of happiness he had left. He knew he had fucked everything up, he knew Baekhyun was going to hate him, but he couldn't process anything of that. Looking at the creepy hallway with mortified eyes and thoughts he kept trying to believe that Sehun was going to be alright, and made Baekhyun go away for his own good.

He took a seat in the waiting room with his heart beating fast and still shaking hands, next to a man around his age with an anxious expression. Chanyeol didn't miss the way he looked at him, but decided to ignore it before coming back to his senses, thinking again about how terrible he was trying to be the perfect parent. That was supposed to be the happiest weekend of his life with the most adorable and important person for him, with the reason of his happiness and smiles during that whole month but because of his forgetful mind he fucked everything up and what was supposed to be a thing to create happy memories, became a moment filled with fear and cries. Chanyeol didn't know what to do next.

He waited and waited and waited. As much as he believed the time was passing fast he hand't told anything to Baekhyun, only thirty minutes had passed after they took Sehun away. He started crying again, remembering his little red face when he realized Chanyeol wasn't going with him, he wasn't able to talk, his dad knew it, but he also knew that if his throat wouldn't have been hurting so much, Chanyeol wouldn't have been able of letting him go by himself with them. His cries would have been enough request to stay, but it was bound to happen. He needed to learn from bad things.

"Mr. Park?" The nurse that filled a form with his name called from the desk with a sweet smile. Chanyeol immediately stood up, walking fast to her with pleading eyes. The woman knew how much on a pain he was, and she could tell by the look on his eyes that this was also his first time, "You'll be able to see your son in twenty minutes as soon as they finish, he's being nebulised right now."

Chanyeol's eyes widened, feeling his heartbeat speeding, "So he's going to be fine? Nothing happened?" He asked with fear but at the same time, relived the weight on his shoulders were gone, only replaced by the hope he had left. Sehun was fine and nothing mattered more than that, he knew it when the nurse nodded as an answer, "Thank you so much!" Chanyeol almost sang, with a giant bright smile on his face, taking a seat back on the same place now with his phone on his hand.

His son was out of danger, now he was the one getting into some as he dialed Baekhyun's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating AGAIN!!! But my finals week is over so I'm free now :D I had to cut this chapter a little bit since it was way too long hehe.
> 
> Have a nice day ♡


	8. Part II

The small parent was sitting on a cozy yet fancy restaurant to have a meal with his boss and current date, Zhāng Yixing. It was all settled up by Moonsik, who couldn't kept whining about how both of them had kids and needed desperately the love of someone else besides them. Yixing was a widower with a five years old son while Baekhyun, who didn't lost his husband—or never actually had one—understood easily how it was to feel like him sometimes, so lonely with a big hole on his heart made up by someone else. It was the only reason why he agreed to go, he knew Yixing was a smart person full of interesting facts and funny stories to tell, he had a beautiful son and he knew how to treat small kids like his. It was everything Baekhyun was dreaming of, a partner capable of understanding not only him but his son too.

He was having a good time, despite of how he thought that everything was going to turn into some awkward meal with his boss, he was having fun laughing at Yixing's jokes. Baekhyun could see how bright his eyes were every time he tried to sweet-talk to him and he couldn't say he hated it completely, in fact, Baekhyun went along with it since the first moment. Yixing was charismatic and good looking and he was filtering with him without any doubts. Maybe it was a dumb decision—considering all the dumb decisions he had took in the pass, it really was—but he didn't mind when he saw how genuinely happy his boss looked at him, with sparkly eyes full of joy. Just how he used to look at me.

At first, Baekhyun couldn't believe Moonsik was really thinking he had time to have someone else on his mind besides his son—it was already hard when he involucred Chanyeol on his life again, but somehow, he slowly started to change his mind about it. It wasn't that impossible, he loved Sehun and he knew having a relationship was troublesome but his son was growing up and he was capable of understanding the fact that his father could be involved romantically with someone else. Yes, Chanyeol was back on his life, but he was also part of his past and he didn't want to allow his heart to keep beating for the same smile he used to fell in love with when he was younger.

He had moved on long time ago. He never needed Chanyeol when Sehun was born and he was sure that it wasn't important in that moment of his life either—even though he wasn't going to deny the fact that he was indeed happy that he was spending more time with Sehun to get to know him better, as he promised. But he didn't want Chanyeol to cross that line further. He needed to stay right where Baekhyun promised himself he was going to keep him when he left them alone. It was selfish, it was heartbreaking and it made him feel terrible. He loved Chanyeol so many years like crazy and depended so much on him that it made him the most pathetic person during so many time when he found himself alone in Junsu's dorm, without the warm feeling of his boyfriends arms.

It made him sick how Chanyeol still had that ability of getting inside of his mind and make him forget about everything else; his responsibilities, his work, his date. He was having such a good time with Yixing, in fact, he had never laughed so much with someone who wasn't not Sehun, Junsu or Moonsik yet he still managed to put Yixing away to keep thinking about his past with Chanyeol and all the pain that it made him feel their break up, which wasn't important six years later but he still had Chanyeol's image of that night on his mind; leaning against his car with acocky smile, holding the Disney's concert bag where he was keeping Baekhyun's presents, an awkward expression and his recently dyed blue hair combed to the right.

"So what do you think about it?" Yixing asked and only when the sweet and soft eyes of his date looked at him waiting for a response, Baekhyun was able to come back to his senses. God, Yixing was so perfect. Why couldn't he just forget his ex and all what  happened? It just made him suffer way more than he needed, he hated drama, it wasn't his thing and Chanyeol always brought too many with him.

He bit his bottom lip apologetically and played with his glass of water, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to you." He was honest, he needed to be and he was so grateful that Yixing wasn't a person with bad manners or a temper full of anger because otherwise his date would have been gone by then, "I lost it when you mentioned the lake. What was it again?"

Yixing laughed softly and reached for Baekhyun's hand on the table, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house in the lake, with Sehun, of course. Me and Jia would like to have you guys doing us company during the summer..." It took Baekhyun out of the blue how personal and serious the question was, Yixing was no longer smiley but stone faced, anxiously waiting for an answer. It made him realize how hard it was for him something like that when he lost his husband not even a year ago but Baekhyun was happy that Yixing also wanted to move on from his torturous past.

"I'd love to go, Xing. Sehun is going to be happy to spend a summer out of the city too, we usually go to see my parents or go around the mall with not too much plans on mind. It's good to do new things sometimes," He smiled softly at him and rubbed his thumb against Yixing's wrist, mimicking his actions. There was something about the way the older was acting towards him that made Baekhyun felt secure and loved (as crazy as that sounded, Yixing's eyes were so sincere that he could easily look through them and know all his intentions).

"Wow!" Yixing smiles widely, taking a quick sip of his drink, "I can finally breathe again, seriously! You don't know how many time I've been trying to ask you... Honestly, I know things are probably a little bit weird, but I've liked you since long time ago and this is our first official date but I already feel like I can marry you."

Baekhyun was taken with surprise because of his words. He didn't expect Yixing to feel that way, in fact, it was a little too much when Baekhyun in the first place wasn't still sure about the dating thing but again, he trusted Yixing as much as Moonsik and he knew that his boss didn't have any plans of hurting him, after all—thanks to his best friend—Yixing knew about his traumatic love life during the past, and he made sure to promise Moonsik (and Junsu too) that he wasn't going to be like Chanyeol.

"I know what you're probably thinking," Yixing spike again with the same sweet smile, "It might be fast to say it, but is it really, Baekhyun? We've known each other for three years now. I can tell you that is a lot of time for me to think about everything. My husband died only ten months ago but I've always known that you're my type of guy, so sweet and caring just like he used to be. I'm not trying to tell you that I'm looking for the exact copy of him either, that's not what I want from you..."

Baekhyun held his hand again, "I understand, Yixing. I'm not going to lie to you, okay? This is a new thing I haven't think about in six years and you're a really nice person so I'll like to try to make this work but I really need you to give me time. It's hard for me to focus on something else when I have Sehun..."

Yixing nodded, "I understand, Baek. I'm willing to wait for you as much as you want, I just want  you to be comfortable and one hundred percent sure. I care and think about Sehun too, I want him to like me and feel like I can be his friend but I'll never try to replace his dad in any way."

"I know, Xing. You don't have to worry about him, he's—" Baekhyun couldn't finish his words when his phone started buzzing inside of his pocket with the loud ringtone Sehun choose for Chanyeol's contact. He immediately felt happy and relieved that he was calling, he couldn't deny the fact that he was missing his baby so much, "Excuse me. Isn't it funny? He's calling... But I told him to do it whenever Sehun wanted to speak with me."

Even though Baekhyun told him that, it was already Saturday evening and he hadn't got any call from his ex-boyfriend, just simple texts attaching photos or emotions implying that they were having fun. He couldn't say that he was extremely happy; he sure was, but having Sehun so far away from him for so many time was a new thing—just like being sit on that chair in front of his good looking bossh. He was lucky Yixin wasn't a jerk and that he had a son as well so when he saw how he nodded still with the same sweet smile, he was finally able to pick up Chanyeol's call.

"Hi, Chanyeol!" He greeted and his heart started pounding heart at the moment of mentioning his name. Almost like a dèja vú happening right in front of his eyes, "Are you guys having fun? I'm expecting more pics!" He laughed lightly and played with the fork he was holding with his free hand, anxious just by only hearing Chanyeol's heavy breathe on the other line.

 

A long second—or what it felt like it was an hour to Baekhyun—passed and any of them said anything. The latter started to question the situation because he couldn't hear Sehun and just in that comment something inside of his heart clicked like it was meant to, he didn't even need Chanyeol's following words to state the fact, he could even felt it inside of his; how his baby was hurting. His ex took a deep breathe when Baekhyun was on the verge of having a panic attack, holding the phone tighter than before, "We're in the hospital, Baek."

Baekhyun gulped, trying to process what he just said before chuckling. "What happened? What do you mean hospital?! Chanyeol, where's Sehun?"

"Calm down, he—"

"Don't ask me to calm down! What happened to my son?!" Baekhyun didn't even have time left before starting to cry, with a shaky hand trying to hold his phone still to listen to the explication Chanyeol had for him. At this moment, Yixing was already by his side hugging him as best as he could to comfort him, "Tell me he's okay... Please."

"He's fine now," he said softly. He knew Baekhyun was going to freak out and understood perfectly how worried he was but it didn't help him at all if he got mad at him. It was his fault after all and he was going to pay for it, but the guilt was already eating him alive, "I'm sorry... I f-forgot the shrimps and he ate a few in the restaurant. But he's fine! I came to the hospital as fast as I could and he's being nebulized now. Baekhyun, I'm really sorry but please don't make me feel worse, I was so afraid when I saw him and I didn't know what to do! I'm as hurt as you. He's not only my student, he's my son as well and it makes me sick the fact that this is all my fault."

Baekhyun accepted Yixing's hand gladly when the older tried to take a hold of it, he closed his eyes and tried to establish his heart beating like crazy, almost pooping out of his chest. "Send me the address."

"Baek—"

“You've done enough, Chanyeol. Send me the address, I need to see my baby. I'll bring his pills over," he said calmly and hung up when he didn't hear any protest from the taller. Once he had his phone away, he finally let everything come out. The crying wasn't as hard as he wanted to, he felt like screaming and ran there to save Sehun, of course, it was impossible. Allergies attacks were terribly dangerous, he could've died and there he was, having a date, "I'm sorry, Yixing. Sehun ate shrimps and got intoxicated with it, I need to go to the hospital."

Yixing looked at him and ruffled Baekhyun's hair sticking on his forehead, in another attempt of making him feel better or at least comfort him for a little bit. He was good enough to understand the situation, he had a son himself, he went through that a lot, "It's okay, do you mind if I go with you? No, scratch that! I'm going with you. What's the address?" He got up and looked for his car's keys inside of his pants pockets, taking his phone on the table, counting thrice the items he had in case he didn't forget anything. When he saw Baekhyun still on the chair, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Baekhyun?"

"They're in Gangwon, Yixing."

The older raised his shoulders cutely, showing his dimples, "It's okay, Baek! Let's take your car, okay? I'll tell Moonsik to pick up mine with the spare key I gave to him. Do you need to go home first or we should head there now?"

"What about Jia?" Baekhyun asked when he got up, still confused and in the edge of panicking. His baby was on a bed at the hospital, hurting and probably feeling lonely, missing him—god, Baekhyun wished he was missing him, "I can't let you go with me, Xing. Go home with your son..."

“I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for Moonsik basically pushing me to date you, Baek. He promised he was going to stay with Jia until- uhm, well, until tomorrow in case we–I mean, if you'd feel like not being alone at your house. But not for what you're thinking! Just for a friendly come over and you know... Just that."

Baekhyun smiled and took Yixing's hand, stepping out of the restaurant in a hurry, almost dropping the keys when he tried to open his car with shaking hands. It was hard and there was way too much things on his mind, Sehun, Yixing  and even Chanyeol (and how guilty he was feeling for putting all the blame on him). He didn't hesitate when Yixing opted for driving, placing his hand on Baekhyun's cheek before telling him it was alright. He was so grateful to have someone like him to do a trip to somewhere he didn't know—it wasn't like Yixing was bond to the place either, he was a foreigner after all.

"His other father doesn't know about his allergies?" Yixing asked as he started driving, trying to fill Baekhyun's expectatives of arriving early to see his son. He didn't want to get too involved or gossip about his life but he was concerned and worried about the little six years old kid he adored so much.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, "He knows. I told him about it but I guess he was too excited he forgot," he said, combing his messy hair while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was good back in the restaurant, decent, but now that he couldn't even feel anything but his heart, he could only see himself pathetically. Why wasn't he there for him?

"Don't be too harsh, yeah? He's probably scared too," Yixing suggested with a sweet voice and Baekhyun knew so bad he was right.

It wasn't Chanyeol's fault that he forgot something, not at all. It was his fault for not reminding him enough, for not sending more messages, for staying home doing nothing and especially for going on a date with his boss while his son was breathless in a hospital miles away. That was the moment when he started to blame himself, how could he be so careless? He should've told Chanyeol more than two times, he should've sent the list to his mail too. He should've done so many things to prevent so many events to happen yet he never did anything.

“He'll be fine, Baekhyun." Yixing told him one more time.

 

 

It was almost dinner when they made it to the hospital. Baekhyun had a weird feeling inside of his chest when Yixing parked next to an ambulance. He started shaking again, gripping the gem of his shirt as he saw people hurrying his feet inside of the tall building. He reached the entrance quickly, his hand on Yixing's, looking for the strength he didn't know he have on that moment, and started walking. Every step felt like a knife was coming through his skin, as dramatic as it sounded, Baekhyun felt something close like it. Ever since Sehun was born, he only went to a hospital once, and it was when he found out his son was allergic to shrimps. He almost died breathless inside of their car.

"Excuse me," he went directly to the desk where a kind looking woman was sitting, "I'm looking for Byun Sehun. He got interned this evening because of intoxicating."

The woman smiled, "I need some kind of identification to let you in, sir. Only family is allowed and your company needs to stay here," she started typing on her computer—though it seemed like she wasn't doing nothing at all, "we have him registered under the name of Park Chanyeol."

"Yes. He's his other father. I'm Byun Baekhyun," he said calmly, giving her his ID (hands still shaking, he felt embarrassed when the woman noticed), "We're from Seoul but he was on a trip with him at the beach."

"You can come in now." She gave him another smile and returned the card to him with a nod and Baekhyun didn't wait any longer before apologising to Yixing and ran to the room where she told him Sehun was.

Running through hospital hallways was something he did fourth times on his twenty eight years living. One for his father, one for Chanyeol and and two for Sehun. The four times were torturous for him, his heart was pounding that dangerously on his chest that it made it hurt all the time he was there, his hands where shaking uncontrollably, and he couldn't stop the sweat running through his forehead. It was natural when Baekhyun was worried or either in the verge of having a panic attack, which was most likely to happen on this case—and it did when Chanyeol was the one lying on a hospital bed eight years ago. He remembered perfectly, just like it had happened yesterday.

They were both at the campus, on a cafe next to the art department where Junsu was supposed to wait for them yet they had decided to have a spontaneous date—because Baekhyun being the organised person he was, he didn't like to do things without planning them. He could, but he figured that it would all come terribly if they didn't have some kind of idea of what they were going to do. So there they were, breaking the rules—and Chanyeol's diet—with two mocaccinos and strawberry tarts that the taller bought, talking again about their plans for the future and how Chanyeol got inside of a frat because some guy of his math class had told him he would fit perfectly with his tall figure. Baekhyun had thought it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard in his life but he opted to not say anything to his clumsy boyfriend, who seemed so excited and happy to be in there and meet new people.

Baekhyun had laid on Chanyeol's side, cuddling him while he took a sip of his coffee. The tart was incredibly delicious and he was glad Chanyeol hadn't noticed—or ignored—when he started eating his tart once he finished his. "Channie, Moonsik's birthday is next Saturday and we're going snowboarding. He asked me if he should book us a room for ourselves or if we don't mind sharing with him and Junsu," he had said softly, stroking Chanyeol's hair with his free hand.

"Next Saturday? Baby, I told you I'm going to a party that day. Jackson said it's like my homecoming!" Chanyeol had looked genuinely happy about it and Baekhyun was also happy that he was good at hiding feelings and bottled them up because he would've felt like a terrible boyfriend if Chanyeol had figured out he didn't want the taller to go to that infamous party he blabbered so much about.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll tell him," his heart had hurt. The idea of Chanyeol being on a frat was already weird and Baekhyun wasn't getting used to him spending more time with his new friends instead of him. It was an strange feeling, "But you're still up to Sunday, right?" He had hoped so bad Chanyeol would've remembered.

"Jackson said I wouldn't feel good on Sunday so I don't think so. Why?"

Baekhyun sighed. Ever since Chanyeol met that Jackson guy he forgot important things or hand't given a shit about anything else than that frat house and how cool he looked when he walked on the campus. It was always Jackson this, Jackson that. He had even forgot about their anniversary and chose to stay on a party instead of being with him to celebrate it. He knew it wasn't the most fun thing to do, Baekhyun himself had admitted that he was pretty boring and clumsy but he had hoped Chanyeol wouldn't have mind being with that boring person he fell in love with.

Once they had finished their sweets, they were ready to go home. They had stood up from their booth and held hands immediately, Baekhyun with a fast beating heart and Chanyeol feeling nothing at all but a sweating hand making him uncomfortable. They had walked through the campus talking about the assignments they needed to do and ended up with the topic of the party again, because Chanyeol was obsessed.

When they had passed by the fountain on  the middle of the plaza that connected all the buildings, Baekhyun had noticed how Chanyeol's new friends were sitting on the edge of it, whispering while looking at them. There was this one that he recognised well, Kyuchul, from his political economy lecture. He had felt disgusted every time he was close to him, his glare was intense and it had made him feel uncomfortable but, as always, Baekhyun had been afraid to say something that would've made everything worse that how it already was. He just wanted to ignore him—and every friend of his boyfriend.

But, of course, he had to walk to them. "Hey, Loey!" It was quick and before Baekhyun could process anything else, Kyuchul was in front of them, looking at Baekhyun with hungry eyes, "This sweet little thing here is your boyfriend?" He had asked before licking his lips. Baekhyun had felt Chanyeol's hand tightening his hold and he felt relieved because he knew he had him as protection.

"Yes," Baekhyun shivered when he heard his own boyfriend's words. He had hoped Kyuchul would've done it too, "Is there a problem?"

Both of them followed the man's eyes as he walked in circles around them, furrowing his eyebrows. Baekhyun had felt not only his eyes but thousand of eyes on his body and he had cursed himself for not choosing anything from Chanyeol's closet to wear that day. He felt incredibly uncomfortable under the sight of that evil man, who was supposed to be his boyfriend's friend. "What a nice piece of meat you got here, Park. Mind sharing a little bit?" He had made an obscene noise while moving his tongue around his lips, not only making Baekhyun disgusted but the taller of them too. Beyond pissed, with anger boiling his blood as he saw how close Kyuchul was getting to his boyfriend.

Chanyeol had roared in anger, taking a step close to him so Baekhyun could be behind his back. "Don't you dare to look at him. He's mine."

Kyuchul had laughed, holding his stomach at the nice joke and how stupid Chanyeol looked when he tried to be serious. He didn't feel threatened at all, not even by how tall he was, in fact, Chanyeol was always like a kicked puppy everyone felt pity for and he knew Jackson felt the same when the red haired man came to their frat begging to be part of it. "C'mon, Park! We're brothers and brothers share everything!" He had moved on circles again with his inferior lip between his teeth until his hand made contact with Baekhyun's butt cheek.

Baekhyun had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. They were surrounded by people, his cheeks were red when he felt the tears starting to flow on his eyes. His hand, still holding Chanyeol's, started shaking and he couldn't hide the fact that he was mad at Chanyeol for letting someone like him stay close to—not them because Baekhyun hadn't care, he was just afraid of Kyuchul being close to Chanyeol and corrupting him—but he also knew it wasn't his fault he was so naive.

He was way too focused on having a panic attack that he hand't realize when Chanyeol let his hand go, he could only feel the heat on his skin and the embarrassment making him vulnerable. He had wanted to run and disappear but he needed the warm of his boyfriend and when he saw him on top of Kyuchul, punching his face with a lot much effort everything became worst. They guy underneath him kept groaning, yelling at him while Chanyeol made himself a monster. Baekhyun had cried harder, trying to find words to ask him to stop, he didn't need that, he didn't want Chanyeol to fight for him like that.

Another three guys had came to Kyuchul's rescue, taking Chanyeol by his neck to push him on the ground and when Baekhyun tried to run to help him, he was forcefully grabbed from behind by god knows who, not allowing him to move. It all happened too fast for his liking, he saw how four people started punching Chanyeol all around his body, making the taller groan and cry while everyone kept yelling. Baekhyun was no longer fighting to get free, he was too weak and seeing how his boyfriend was being beating up for his fault made everything worse for him. He had deserved to being punched too.

"Leave him alone!" He had cried, not caring about his tears anymore, "Please, Kyuchul! I'll give you whatever you want just stop, please!" It was too much blood and Baekhyun couldn’t have take it. The knot on his throat was making it harder to speak, the pain had become too physical when the one he loved the most was being hurt.

Five more minutes had passed when Chanyeol wasn't even capable of defending himself anymore, the group had left him all there by himself, bleeding on the floor, looking pathetic while Baekhyun had tried to not freak out. He had went to hug him, still crying, kissing his cheeks. "Why are you stupid, Chanyeol? Why did you do that?"

"He touched you," Chanyeol hadn’t even speak properly, his mouth was dry and it hurt as much as his face and chest but he managed to take Baekhyun's hand inside of his, "I couldn't let him go without punching him."

Baekhyun had chuckled, hiding his face on his boyfriend's neck, "He beated you up, Chan... Don't do things like this again, I don't like when you get hurt." He had mumbled and did an attempt to get up, looking straight into Chanyeol's eyes. They were closed, "Chan?!"

And that's how he had found himself running through the hospital's hallways, as scared as he was six years later, trying to look for hope when it was nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun couldn’t believe how unlucky he was.

It took him about five minutes to find the room where Sehun was and another five to take a breathe before opening the door. He wasn't prepared to see his son lying on that bed, he wasn't prepared to see Chanyeol—because he knew he was capable of slapping him for being so careless but yet again, he knew it wasn't his fault at all to be forgetful.

He opened the door slowly, looking at the spacious white room that brought him so many memories. He sighed when he saw a sleepy Chanyeol sitting next to the bed, where Sehun was already dreaming. He could heard his soft snores and little whimpers while he moved around the bed, probably uncomfortable. It had been two years since Baekhyun last saw his baby like that and it break his heart into million of pieces the fact that he couldn't be there for him when it happened, or at least, to be there with him to prevent anything to happen. He knew Sehun better than anyone else, after all.

"Chanyeol," he said when he closed the door behind him. The taller never noticed his presence since then, he was exhausted and just wanted to go home, but of course, he couldn't go without Baekhyun, "How's him?" Was the first thing he asked, maybe it hit on Chanyeol's heart.

He smiled a little, standing up from his seat, "He's good now, you don't have to worry anymore. He fell asleep a couple of minutes ago, we were just waiting for you to go."

It didn't seem like it at first, but Baekhyun noticed the bags under Chanyeol's eyes, his messy hair, reddish eyes and puffed cheeks. He had been crying and Baekhyun knew that very well, he could still remember Chanyeol's crying face, it was on his mind, plastered like a gum on his shoe. He was something Baekhyun could never get out of his head and it frustrated him like it never did before before he knew about Sehun's existence. In that moment, he realized everything on his life was better before.

"You can go now, then," he said expressionless, getting closer to the bed when Chanyeol didn't say anything about it. He was so mad and sad. He wanted everything he planned to go as he thought and believed it would happen, he wanted everything for him to be as stable as possible so he wouldn't feel pathetic and useless but then again, Chanyeol tended to make him felt like that. When he was next to the bed, he kissed his son's forehead with a hand on his cheek, feeling his soft and cold skin underneath it, "Baby? Time to go home. Daddy's here."

"Do you want help?" Baekhyun heard his ex-boyfriend's husky voice talking to him, immediately feeling him close to his body at the edge of the bed.

He didn't want to be mean of make him feel even more guilty, but he couldn't help it; he carried Sehun's body while he was still sleeping and hurried to the door before Chanyeol could protest about anything, "I can handle it, I have been through this before. I promise I'll be fine but I'll call you if I need help with something." At the end, he felt proud of himself for not being too harsh. He remembered Yixing's sweet voice in that moment and he realized that Chanyeol was a human too, he could make mistakes and eventually learn from them.

The taller nodded and hid his hands inside of the pockets of his shorts; he was still on his beach clothes, "Are you going to stay at the hotel?" He asked softly, walking next to him as they headed out of the room. Baekhyun seemed so calm and pacific that Chanyeol thought he looked extremely beautiful like that, with Sehun, their son, on his arms and his shining eyes looking at his small body.

"We're going home," he mumbled with his hand caressing Sehun's back, "You can give me his bag tomorrow. Don't forget anything, please."

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He understood that it may be awkward between them but it was late at night and he didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen on the road that late, "But you can stay. It's safer if you drive tomorrow mourning, you're probably tired."

Baekhyun stopped when they got to the waiting room, looking at Chanyeol directly in the eyes. He could see everything when the soft orbs he used to be in love with tried to look for answers on him; his fears, his wishes. Chanyeol was so scared and Baekhyun didn't know why, "I'm going to be fine, Chanyeol. Don't worry about me, okay? Go to the hotel and rest, we will talk tomorrow. And don't think too hard about this, it's not good for you." He mumbled his last words and, after lifting Sehun's body a little more, he patted Chanyeol's shoulder before going to Yixing, who was waiting for him with a smile a couple of feet's next to them.

He saw how Baekhyun went to that man's arms, allowing him to carry Sehun while they looked so happy with each other's presence. As they walked away, Chanyeol's heart broke a little more with every step they gave, making everything harder to process. That smile he used to get every time Baekhyun wanted to tell him how much he loved him, those beautiful hands holding his, his sweet and soft voice telling him pretty stories and singing for him when he couldn't sleep. He didn't know he had lost all of that until that moment, when he saw Baekhyun's new lover, carrying his son with one arm while the other was occupied by his universe, the one he used to carry when he was only twenty three and too naive to realize how much Baekhyun loved him back then.


	9. Chapter 9

He had never felt so old before. When he woke up that morning, as soon as he saw Sehun silently sleeping next to him with his fluffy pyjamas, he started crying, thinking about how many time had been since his baby was born and how happy he felt about it. He also felt old but blessed, so he hugged his son and remembered every small and happy memory he shared with him since his birth date to that day, when he was turning twenty-nine. He hugged Sehun tight to his chest while the small kid snored lightly, not caring at all—or not noticing—his dad becoming more and more emotional just by looking at his beautiful face, so calm and pretty; it looked exactly like the perfect mix of him and his ex-boyfriend. Baekhyun cried silently on his spot, pouting and sobbing with one hand on his baby's hair.

He thought about so many things after Sehun. Yixing had a big presence on his mind that morning right after he had spent the night with him after work, sharing a couple of drinks (and a little more) at the elder's penthouse while Moonsik and Junsu were taking care of both of Sehun and Jia, with the excuse of throwing a pyjama party along with Luhan and Deok-su. Baekhyun was glad he had such a good friends, capable of covering everything as perfect as they planned because he was definitely happy with his decision but despite of that, he didn't want Chanyeol to find out about it. For some reason he still couldn't tell why by the moment, he felt something deep inside of his heart making him want to lock those feelings only for himself. Yixing was absolutely a beautiful thing he earned on his life, so caring and sweet to him and his son. He felt ashamed of hiding him from someone important—because he couldn't deny Chanyeol was.   
  
It didn't last long until he could feel his eyelids being heavier, starting to close slowly. He kissed Sehun's cheek one more time before finally allowing himself to have some more sleep. Truth be told, Baekhyun had been feeling terribly physically and his sleep schedule became twisted, being only able to sleep two hours or, if he had luck, at least four. He didn't know what was wrong lately, if it was the fact that he was thinking about way too many things that it was impossible for him to sleep or if he needed the point of view of an expert.   
  
When he woke up hours after what seemed a ten years nap, he didn't find Sehun sleeping next to him. Instead, he found a small drawing and a little flower. Picking it up, Baekhyun washed away the thought of his flowers in the backyard and replaced it with the thought of his son wanting to do a gift for him. He stood up, deciding to look for the rebel and panicked immediately when he smelled smoke and heard someone—a six years old kid—whipping something. It wasn't like Baekhyun didn't like the idea of his baby doing something as special as a birthday breakfast for him, in fact, he thought it was adorable and always dreamed with Sehun being old enough to do this for him, but there he was, with his heart rasing fast, scared of his son getting hurt.   
  
"Hunnie?" He called when he stepped out of the hallway, running to the kitchen. Baekhyun could't lie to himself, he expected everything to be a big mess. He even imagined flour all around the island and Sehun's face too like how everything ended up a couple of months before when he tried to help Baekhyun to cook his famous pancakes. Getting inside of the kitchen, he smiled shyly, trying to fix his messy hair as quick as possible, "Good morning, baby," he mumbled and came close to him to kiss his cheek, "and good morning to you too, Chanyeol. I didn't know you were coming today."   
  
"Happy birthday, daddy!" Sehun interrupted with a nigh pitched scream, jumping on his dad's arms before Baekhyun could had a chance to ask Chanyeol why was he there, "You're old!"   
  
Baekhyun pouted when Sehun squished his cheeks and attempted to kiss him again, knowing perfectly that his little son was starting to dislike this action. He couldn't run away from it anyways, Baekhyun knew that moment would come sooner or later, "I'm not old. My hair is not grey yet."   
  
Chanyeol reminded silence while he presenced the beautiful scene in front of him. It almost made him felt incredibly melancholic and nostalgic as he saw how Baekhyun's eyes became teary eventually as he gave Sehun kisses and hugs. Everything reminded him the last birthday he spent with Baekhyun; when their relationship was almost perfect, like the Disney fairytales they loved so much. Chanyeol never felt so in love that day—and the ones that came after, and after and after. In fact, he fell in love a little more, when he saw how beautiful Baekhyun looked under the moonlight that night, how sinfully gorgeous and flawless his boyfriend was. Chanyeol remembered how he made love to him that night and how he promised him he would never stop loving him, he still remembered everything just like it happened two seconds ago just because he couldn't forgive himself for all the broken promises he left behind six months after Baekhyun's twenty-third birthday.    
  
"Happy birthday," he whispered softly when they broke apart and smiled at him like he just didn't think about their whole relationship, like it didn't affect him at all, "I thought that cooking you a breakfast would make up for waking up so early everyday. Since Sehun couldn't do everything by himself, I came to help him."   
  
Baekhyun smiled sincerely and came to him, kissing his cheek. It seemed like way too much for only being thankful for such a caring gift, but he did it anyways, after all, he liked to do everything his heart told him to. "Thank you, Chanyeol. It means a lot to me that you're here today. Can I offer you a coffee?" The small brunette was about to walk to the dispenser but Chanyeol was quick enough to make him stop, taking out a chair for him, "What?"   
  
"Baekhyun, It's your birthday so you're not going to do anything for me. I came here to help our son to make breakfast, please, have a seat and wait for your food," it melted Baekhyun's heart. It had been a long time since he last woke up with Chanyeol doing breakfast for him or just with Chanyeol being near him at all and he couldn't say it didn't feel good or at least right. It wasn't a lie, the taller was an important thing during the mornings to him, someone as cheerful as him was valuable for his grumpy days.   
  
"This was all yours idea?" He asked playfully, taking a seat where Chanyeol told him to. Sehun was standing next to his second dad with a bowl of god knows what and with most mix of it on his small fingers. Baekhyun immediately realized that the kid was stealing small portions and laughed lightly, he always did that when he wanted to help in the kitchen, "I can't believe I overslept. I should've heard someone in the kitchen but I was so tired."   
  
Chanyeol smiled at him from the sink, "Sehun went to check you up a couple of times. He said you were going to wake up and he made you sleep. I don't know what he did to make that happen," he kept washing the dirty dishes while dancing to the song that Baekhyun didn't realize it was playing until that moment—it was Disney, as expected, "and it was his idea, by the way. I called to wish you a happy birthday and he asked me to come over to give you a surprise."   
  
Baekhyun, as emotional as per usual, didn't hesitate on standing up to hug his baby, who was patiently waiting next to Chanyeol to take another spoon full of the mix he was making. Without caring about how dirty he could got, he hugged him tight to his chest, lifting him up while he couldn't stop complaining about it. Sehun loved hugs, especially if it were from his dad, but breathing was hard when it was like that and it was lasting long than expected. Though it was painful—just a little bit, Sehun decided to think—he managed to take Chanyeol's hand inside of his from his spot, pulling him over to their family hug. It wasn't like Sehun thought he only had one dad. No, he always knew he had another dad out there and he was extremely happy to find out his other dad was the best one in the world.   
  
Chanyeol never felt awkward despite the fact that this was his first thought when he saw that Sehun wanted the three of them to share a hug. He didn't want to get that close to Baekhyun, because he would be able to smell the vanilla and cinnamon and feel the softest of the skin, just feel the things he was used to when he was younger. Things he missed and craved for during so many time after they break up—and maybe he still did. He couldn't tell, his mind was a mess, especially when his son took his hand and basically forced him to stand there with his arms around Baekhyun while Sehun was in the middle of them. It felt familiar, warm and painful. Chanyeol missed it but it also brought a ton of feelings and thoughts he didn't want to have back on his mind so he pulled apart fast, starting to have a panic attack about it.   
  
"Can I use the bathroom, please?" He tried to hide his shaking hands on his back pockets and bit his quivering lower lip to prevent Baekhyun to notice. The smaller nodded, still with a smile on his lips and took the spoon Chanyeol was holding carefully before giving it to Sehun.   
  
He climbed the stairs as fast as he could, dealing with the tears that started to pick his eyes as he got close to the bathroom. Panic attacks were normal for Chanyeol—since he left Baekhyun, six years ago. It all started quick, as soon as he wasn't with the person that made him happy the most, making him vulnerable at every kind of situation. He didn't know what to do at first or what was happening to him at first but the sudden feeling became familiar as the years passed by and Chanyeol got used to that constant fear inside of his heart and how he always got panicked and nostalgic every time he thought about Baekhyun. Panic attacks were half of time controllable but since the day he let Baekhyun inside—or, he'd rather say, let himself inside—of his life again, they were more frequent and deeper. Chanyeol was usually a happy, enthusiastic and optimistic person and he knew well how to make everyone around him happy and that's what he loved about him the most. I didn't matter how torn he was, he always managed to keep those feelings bottled up so no one could notice. It was something he always had and sometimes it favoured him but sometimes it was the worst thing he could had learnt to do.   
  
He locked himself inside of the bathroom, washing his face almost immediately. The coldness of the water calmed him down a little, helping him through falling on the edge of a panic estate. Chanyeol looked at his reflection on the mirror with fear, his eyes had become red and his cheeks already had stains of tears that were noticeable among the water of the sink. His heart ached as the memories keep appearing on his mind, bringing him to all those times when he wasn't stupid, when he knew how to appreciate things and loved them with all he had. It had been one month since his last panic attack after Sehun's accident at the beach and when he saw Baekhyun holding that man's hand; it had been one month but it felt like he wasn't used to the feeling at all. He started crying, feeling his breath becoming harder, looking with unfocused and watery eyes at his shaky hands. Why did it affect him so much the fact that Baekhyun found a new boyfriend? Why did it affect him so much sharing new important moments with that used to own his entire heart? Just why?   
  
"Stop it, Chanyeol," he mumbled with his voice weaker than before. He could hear Baekhyun's laugh from the kitchen, followed by Sehun's and that was when he finally pulled himself together. He couldn't be weak. He wasn't there for Baekhyun or for himself, he was there for his son and him only, Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to open his heart and share his feelings just like that. It wasn't about them anymore, another life was involved by then, "You need to stop." He told himself one more time and washed his face again, taking a deep breath and another look at his reflection before going out.   
  
He never thought he could find Baekhyun standing right there, not even Sehun came to his mind. Chanyeol couldn't remember how many time he had been gone, it was clearly a lot more than he expected, took him long enough to almost reach his limit and down in the kitchen, worry grew on Baekhyun, who decided to check on the taller, leaving Sehun eating a bowl of salad fruits he prepared. There he stood, in front of Chanyeol with a stoic expression on his face while he, still with a wet face and heart raising like crazy, couldn't take his eyes off the smaller's. Was he concerned? Yes. It all reminded him to that time, again travelling around his—their—past, when Baekhyun found him crying in their bathroom back at the college's dorms. Chanyeol had lied about what was happening and the real reason why was he crying and Baekhyun being the lovely and smart ass boyfriend he was, noticed immediately that the giant was lying about it.   
  
Chanyeol was an emotional person and when he wanted to cry, he did it for hours and hours until he could find someone or something to focus his mind on instead of having it empty and with no reason to stop at all, nothing to help him to collect strength. It made him felt pathetic someone because of the fact he actually needed and depended on someone else to be emotionally estable during hard times but he couldn't do anything about it anyways, he was always like this, so broken inside and everyone who knew him well was aware of that. Byun Baekhyun mostly.   
  
"Sorry. Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked, hiding his hands inside of his pockets again. He sobbed lightly, trying to be as quiet as possible and looked over at Baekhyun's face, "I'll go downstairs to help Sehun."   
  
Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows. It was his time to stop Chanyeol from moving, taking a step to the right, he blocked the only way out he had and cleared his throat, "There's another two bathrooms in the house, Chanyeol. I came because I heard you crying and you have that look on your face so you can't deny that something is wrong," it had been, clearly, ages since the last time Chanyeol heard Baekhyun talking with so much confidence and he couldn't bring himself to say that it didn't affect him in some way. Just like the last time, it made Chanyeol felt small in front of him.   
  
"I—"   
  
"We're both old enough for this, don't you think? There's no point of hiding something from me, Chanyeol, especially when we're getting closer everyday... I can tell that you're not feeling good, you were also strange the other day at the park and don't tell me that you were tired again. I'm not the same stupid kid I used to be before, you know."    
  
Reality hit him at that moment as he saw the shinning eyes of the gorgeous man in front of him. It had been exactly six years but that beautiful shine had never changed and it was still the same as he looked at Chanyeol, so caring that it hurt deep inside of his heart. Six years had been and only right then, looking at him so close, in that moment was when he realized how his heart never stopped beating for Byun Baekhyun. Not even one year since they fell apart, it was always Baekhyun the only thing that was on his mind during six years, during his panic attacks, during his lonely nights, during his pathetic drunken nights. Always Baekhyun.   
  
Chanyeol didn't know exactly when he started crying again but he figured it didn't mind anymore, not when Baekhyun already knew how he had done it already. His eyes started to hurt again, making his sight of the petite guy in front of him became blurry and unrecognisable, his sobs were soft and he knew he would break in any moment but he needed to remind still and strong, even though he knew he could be extremely weak sometimes, he couldn't bring himself to be like that in front of Baekhyun.   
  
"Chanyeol..." He heard Baekhyun's voice and it all felt unreal. It was so soft and warm like honey and milk or vanilla and cinnamon. Baekhyun always called his name so sweet, with so much love, that never changed. His memories started to come one by one on a loop, like reminding him all the mistakes he had done on his life and how much he wasted all the good things he used to own, "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
He didn't know Baekhyun's touch would make him felt so desperate and filled with fear but it did. The smaller approached to him, taking him by the arm while still talking. Chanyeol didn't hear anything of what he said, he was only able to see his lips moving but there wasn't any sound coming out of his mouth. He took a step back, feeling his back touching the wood door of the bathroom, panicking a little more when he found himself without any exit to run away from his past lover. He kept crying and ran his hands around his face to see clear, even though it was useless because of the tears that keep coming out of his itchy eyes.   
  
Chanyeol shook his head and managed to pull himself together, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he mumbled. The bright eyes never left his, still reminding him all the pain he had caused to that pure and innocent soul. He made someone as beautiful and valuable as Baekhyun suffer and he still couldn't believe it, "I should get going. I hope you have a happy birthday."   
  
It was so quick that Baekhyun didn't have a chance to pull him over. He couldn't do anything about it and when he felt physically to keep him on the same spot, the taller was already gone by the corner of the hallway and sooner, he heard the loud noise of the door closing, followed by Sehun's voice calling his name back in the kitchen. He left Baekhyun thinking about so many things, he left him hanging again on a thin string full of memories and how Chanyeol used to react the same way when he was on the verge of feeling not only pathetic but not satisfied with anything on his life, which six years ago, involved Baekhyun.   
  
He sat at the edge of the stairs and brushed his bangs out of his forehead, still thinking too hard about what was actually happening on his life. Turning twenty-nine was a big thing but age and numbers never meant such a big thing to him, nothing else than the memories and the love he shared with his family was that mattered and he had that clear but he couldn't deny that Chanyeol acting like that in front of him did hurt him a lot.  He just wanted to spend a nice birthday with his son and Chanyeol, wishing to replace the memories he used to make with him when Sehun wasn't there to fill that empty spot. Baekhyun used to be very good at guessing what was wrong with his boyfriend when they were together and he could tell that the taller wasn't being himself, at first he looked like the same old happy guy but somewhere within the few moments that happened through the morning, he changed and it scared him so much.   
  
He thought deeply about the last mourning birthday he shared with Chanyeol and how beautiful it was; so full of beautiful memories.   
  
His twenty three had began as best as he had expected, thought it was during a painful exam week and he was more stressed than ever due to the lack of sleep and all the books he needed to read, he woke up feeling so happy as soon as he saw his pink-haired boyfriend standing close to his bed, holding a freshly smelling bouquet of white roses tied up with a purplish ribbon. Baekhyun, being his sleepy self, was too mesmerised by the comfortable material of his blanket and the softness of the pillow underneath him to stand up when he saw him but didn't matter, when Chanyeol had seen Baekhyun's sleepy eyes looking straight into his, the adrenaline and the love bubbling deep inside his heart helped him to make his legs work, moving him closer to where his boyfriend was still processing what was happening. It didn't take long to much time to the smaller to come to the fact that it wasn't a dream, Chanyeol was actually there with a bouquet of flowers and it was six of the freaking mourning. His Prince Charming woke up extra early to get him his favourite flowers and Baekhyun felt guilty about it; his boyfriend was just terrible at waking up early, especially when he was stressed and it had more than two tasks to do, which was exactly the case.   
  
The smaller smiled at him, trying to cover the greasy face and messy hair he hated Chanyeol seeing whenever he woke up. Baekhyun knew it was useless because his boyfriend would never change his mind about wanting to wake up like that next to him every mourning of his life. Baekhyun's heart melted every time those words came out of Chanyeol's mouth with the softness voice he had ever heard on his life. So sweet and warm like autumn days; just like him.   
  
"Happy birthday, Baek," The taller said, sounding not only confident but with happiness floating all over each word he spoke, "I brought you white roses. White not only because they're your favourite but because they represent innocence and how pure a person is, just like the beautiful angel you are."   
  
Baekhyun laughed at his statement and decided to move this time, hugging his boyfriend by the neck. He didn't care about his mourning breathe or his unwashed face at this point, he just wanted to give Chanyeol all the spontaneous love he had to show, "You're so silly, Channie. Am I really innocent? Or even an angel?" Baekhyun teased with his dry swollen lips travelling around the taller's cheek, "Where did you get that from?"   
  
With a flush on his cheeks, Chanyeol bit his lower lip and hid his burning face of embarrassment on Baekhyun's neck, laughing as he did so. He wasn't very good at being cheesy but Moonsik had told him that everything would be alright if he recited a lovely verse comparing Baekhyun with some mithical character or the stuffs the young silly Disney lover liked so much. The actual problem was that Moonsik's advice was actually a great idea if Chanyeol's boyfriend would have been Junsu, whom clearly, was dating Moonsik since he could remember.   
  
"I do think you're an angel. I mean, why not? You're so beautiful, sometimes I almost think you're not real. How could you be when you look so stunning and shining under the sunlight? There must be something wrong with you, you're just too perfect," and his own words sounded appealing to him, especially when he saw how bright and big Baekhyun's smile was after that. He did enjoy being the reason why his cheeks were tinted in soft red, and why he was all flustered and suddenly shy, "So, my angel, do you want to take breakfast before classes with me?"   
  
Baekhyun laughed and took the bouquet when Chanyeol handed it to him, immediately smelling the sweet mermesizing scent. "We always take breakfast together, Yeol." It was true, but Chanyeol never really asked if his boyfriend wanted to eat with him or not, he just assumed it was going to happen so he figured that asking would make everything formal, "but yes, I would love to eat with you. What time is it?"   
  
The taller wasn't satisfied with his boyfriend reaction, even though he knew that the smaller loved the flowers and also loved to eat (especially when Chanyeol treated him) he still loved being praised for every good thing he attempted to do, especially when it came to Baekhyun, his major motivation for almost everything. His smile faded away slowly as he leaned on Baekhyun's body, crawling on the bed, with his eyes fixed on the curious ones of the petite male. He could felt the heat of his body increasing when Baekhyun held him by the shoulders, tracing his hands to his neck to keep him closer, "Y-yeol," he moaned softly, moving his fingers through the thin material of Chanyeol's shirt, going down to the hem of it to lift it a little bit, enjoying the feeling of the hot skin underneath.   
  
"Mm," he whined when the smaller shivered and moved his hands over again, parting his lips, immediately—as Chanyeol expected and hoped—allowing his boyfriend to kiss him. He captured his lower lip in between his teeth with too much effort and pulled, earning a delicious moan from him, "There's my pretty baby." It was exciting and Chanyeol wanted more, he always wanted more when it came to Baekhyun but he needed to keep it calm and control himself or his boyfriend was going to be late to class and his third important test of the week.   
  
"Y-Yeol," Baekhyun moaned and the hot breath sent a shiver that ran across all his body, making him feel aroused and with an overwhelming heat spreading through him. He knew his small boyfriend was needy, and he considered himself a person that craved for praise but he managed to pull apart and tell himself three times that he couldn't fall for Baekhyun's pleads, not caring about how hot and delicious they sounded.   
  
He stood up and looked at him, smiling to himself as he noticed his hard breathing and his hands clenching to the sheets underneath him. He was always proud of making Baekhyun like that, so screwed and needy for his touch. "Get up, Baek. You're going to be late for your exam."   
  
Baekhyun covered hid blushed cheeks with both hands, still lying on the bed with his legs spreading wide in front of his boyfriend. Chanyeol giggled, finding funny how flustered the smaller was, "You're so mean, Chanyeol. Are you really going to leave me like this?" He pouted, moving his hand down to the tent that was starting to notice on his pyjama pants.   
  
"I just gave you white roses, you're supposed to act cute and all innocently. Why can't you cooperate with me a little, uh?" He asked softly, lifting Baekhyun's legs to get him closer to the edge of the bed, where he was standing, "I kinda feel guilty for starting this but... You're gonna be late and I know how hard you've studied for this."   
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to get into the character. I told you I'm not an angel!" He complained, still with a pretty pout on his pinkish lips and arms crossed on his chest. Chanyeol didn't care if his boyfriend wasn't innocent, he already believed Byun Baekhyun was the purest and most innocent guy he had ever meet. He didn't need him to have wings (thought he still teased Baekhyun because of the bones sticking out of his back, that locked so much like he had before) or fly, he didn't even need to be that close to looking like an actual angel. Chanyeol thought that maybe Baekhyun was better than one.   
  
When Baekhyun finally stood up from his bed, his smile was still so bright and he walked closer to his boyfriend, hugging him by the waist softly. He hid his face on Chanyeol's chest, finding the comfort and warmth that he always provided to the smaller, making him felt safe. It was definitely one of his favourite places to sleep on; his chest, in which he could hear his heart beating for move and small thing Baekhyun did to him. "I love you so much, Chanyeol."   
  
The taller embraced his small body immediately, petting his head softly and going down to his back, finally stopping them at the end of it, cupping Baekhyun's round ass. "I love you, Baekhyun. You can trust me in that, my angel."   
  
Baekhyun didn't feel old at all. Instead he felt younger and reborn, committed to the same statement as he did during the five years he had known Park Chanyeol. He was deeply in love with him, the first real boyfriend he ever had.   
  
He treasured that beautiful moment on his mind. That birthday mourning was his new favourite—it wasn't like Baekhyun hated the previous ones, in fact, they were all as pretty as this but he truly believed his twenty three were going to be his best year with Chanyeol. He was so wrong.   
  
Baekhyun put the white roses on a vase next to his bed and started to get ready to have a day full of love given by his tall and dumb boyfriend. He knew everything was going to be alright, he studied hard for his exam and had his lucky charm following him from behind in every hallway of the university, he didn't need anything else. They left the dorm fifty minutes later at least, with only fifteen minutes to get to the business and entertainment faculty, they rushed with laughter and small pecks they stole from each other every time they had a chance. It was stupid young love and both of them knew it, they were so attached to each other that it was almost scary but, of course, any of them cared about that, they just focused on kept those feelings inside of their hearts and not outside.   
  
Baekhyun had a wonderful birthday with his boyfriend and best friends on the café near his bulging. He ate a raspberry sponge cake Chanyeol bought for him and claimed it as his new favourite pastry ever, but deep inside of his heart he knew he loved Chanyeol's lips on his when he finished the sweet more, tasting every inch of them. Until then it was his best birthday present (he got headphones from Moonsik and loved it because his friend knew how much he had complained about not having money to buy new ones meanwhile Junsu gave him a fluffy sweater and rainbow socks) but he washed away that thought when at night, holding Chanyeol hand as they got inside of their dorm, he found red roses lying on top of his bed and promise rings in a small blue velvet box.   
  
"Why red?" He had asked with a frown, moving his eyes to the white roses on his bedside table.   
  
Feeling the long arms of Chanyeol tangling around his waist, he couldn’t wish for anything better to happen. He kissed Baekhyun's neck from behind, running his wet and warm tongue over the sensitive skin of the smaller, whispering seductively, "Red because of love and passion. Because of how pretty you look when you're begging underneath me."

Baekhyun let out a whine, and he couldn’t help but lock eyes with the taller male above him. His heart pounded desperately in his chest as they connected their gaze, passionately, vigorously. A smorgasboard of emotions of their joining hearts becoming one, and Baekhyun was overwhelmed.

He had never cried or suffered so much since Chanyeol left him. Not even when he had lay alone on his bed at their dorm, sick and pregnant with a broken heart that was still beating for the same person that hurt him the most. It all happened too fast for his liking and he found himself, six years later, letting all that pain let go like it just happened, like Chanyeol just broke his heart in that moment.

Chanyeol tilted his head at him for permission, running one of the roses from his abdomen, underneath his shirt, up to his chest. Baekhyun nodded, crossing his arms across his chest as he reached to pull off his shirt. He watched as the male above him pushed him down in anticipation, discarding his shirt as well, interlocking their lips in a fiery passion that neither of them could describe. It was so formally informal, so romantically sexual. How could they be so oppositely intact, and still make each other crazy?

Their lips danced against each other’s, sensually, beautifully. Chanyeol wanted to make this moment one they’d never forget; he needed to show Baekhyun just how beautiful he thought he really was. He needed to treasure him, admire him, claim him as his and vow to never let him go. Their kisses turned more sensual, and Baekhyun pulled a hand up to hold Chanyeol’s cheek as he pulled away in a gasp for air, and the man atop him took this time to kiss down his neck, marking him in a slow, lustful desire as they held eye contact.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned out, intertwining his fingers in his hair, pulling softly at the luscious strands. The man suckling onto his neck and chest just looked up at him, darting his tongue around his nipple and relishing in the moans he received in response. Baekhyun’s heart was beating a mile a minute, but he never wanted him to stop. Slowly, Chanyeol began to unbuckle his belt, and it was like a scene from a movie.

This felt so innately foreign, yet so oddly right. Baekhyun moaned out at the sound, in desperation for what was coming next. Chanyeol grasped the rose he’d previously tossed aside, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, and tilted his head at the man beneath him. In a rush of lust, passion, and love, Baekhyun just looked back at him, unsure of what was to happen, but not caring. His half-lidded expression, lips slightly parted, still wet from the kisses; it was beautiful. He was beautiful.

“I love you, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol dragged the rose softly down his chest, while, with his other hand, tugging off the smaller male’s pants, “I really do.” He watched as Baekhyun hurried to shimmy out of his pants, parting his legs and exposing his tightly-fitting briefs, emphasizing his curves that only Chanyeol could see. He loved to watch Baekhyun so desperate for him, so needy. Begging and whining; but tonight, he wasn’t going to play. He was going to give him his all. He deserved it.

Ahard bulge presented itself from the straining briefs, and Chanyeol ran the rose lightly overtop of it. He was pleased to hear a loud groan in response, and bent back overtop of him to place smiling kisses on his parted lips. “Stop teasing…” the smaller cried out, in a mix of lust, agony,  _ desire.  _ Chanyeol got the hint and placed the rose between his teeth, tugging at the briefs that were concealing a painfully hard erection, and watched in awe as Baekhyun’s leaking cock sprung against his abdomen, ready to be fulfilled.

He dropped the rose, placing kisses down Baekhyun’s fair snail trail and around his scrotum, spreading his thighs with his large hands. The smaller male whined out beneath him, “Hurry… please.” Chanyeol smiled, placing a short lick on the tip of his cock and watched in delight as Baekhyun’s back arched endlessly off the bed. “Red,” he pulled away, looking into his eyes, “for how pretty you are when you beg.”

Baekhyun blushed, reaching up to cover his face, but Chanyeol interlocked their hands, pulling it back down. “Red, for how beautiful you look when you’re embarrassed.” He ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, engulfing it entirely before pulling off, watching as Baekhyun tried to thrust back into his mouth, crying in response.

“And red… red for the heart. Red for this moment. Red for… I’m sorry.”

The look they shared was heartfelt. At the time, Baekhyun didn’t understand why Chanyeol was saying sorry, but he didn’t care. It was a connection between their erotic scene, beneath the midst of the sexuality, of the passion, it was love. There was too much heat in the moment to worry about the small details. Chanyeol kissed around his thighs caringly before working back onto him, relishing the sounds he made. He loved to make him feel good, he needed to. He needed to do everything possible for him that he could to make this night a beautiful one.

Baekhyun used his thumb to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek, and when they met eyes, he let out a soft smile, as in letting him know that it was okay. They had a mutual understanding together, and a mutual desire of lust. Their romance soon became desperation, and after Chanyeol sped up his pace on Baekhyun’s leaking cock, he cried out, “I’m going to—”

“Cum, then. Cum for me, Baekhyun,” he allowed. A few more pumps near the base and a suck towards the head prompted a loud wail, and Baekhyun released with shaky legs and an open mouth. He looked down to see Chanyeol cleaning up with his tongue, and, through the lust, almost laughed at the kinkiness of it all. They were such kids.

But, alas, he didn’t laugh. He couldn’t, because his brain was fogged with the orgasm he’d just released, and the only thing his lips could part to let out was, “More.” And Chanyeol’s eyes widened a little in surprise, but nonetheless he smirked sexily. “Okay, baby. Whatever you want. This is your night.”

_ This was his night,  _ Baekhyun smiled. But, he wanted it to be for both of them. His mind was fluttering, his heart now thumping at a loving pace, a pace that was comfortable, respectable, shared of their rhythmic companionship. He lifted his arm, motioning for Chanyeol to roll over, and climbed on top of him. “Woah,” the taller laughed out, and Baekhyun smacked his arm lightly with a ‘shut up’ as he undid his belt. “Red,” Chanyeol spoke up again, halting Baekhyun’s progress as he stopped to look at him, “for the way you make me feel. The way you make me smile.”

“Can you knock it off with that?” Baekhyun blushed, “I’m busy here.”

Chanyeol chuckled, watching as the male atop him fumbled with the workings of his pants, “You love it.” And Baekhyun didn’t answer, just tugged his jeans off until their erections were touching, letting out a grin when Chanyeol’s words left his mouth followed by a groan. He began to grind down onto him, thrusting his hips vigorously as he held onto his hips with his hands. He cried out, “Oh fuck!” As Chanyeol bucked his own hips up to meet Baekhyun’s, too drawn out in ecstacy and lust to smile or smirk now.

“Baekhyun… s—stop,” he groaned, but his actions proved otherwise. His hips were rolling in a rhythmic dance, a sauna of heat and connection between their groins crying out as they grinded harder onto each other. “I’m gonna cum if you keep going.” And it was just so good that he didn’t care, he  _ needed  _ the release. As he felt Chanyeol’s knees buckle, thighs clench, and legs give way beneath him, he fell atop him in a frenzy of kisses. The wet stain leaked through onto his own underwear, and he moaned out into Chanyeol’s mouth as they got caught up in a liplock.

“Do you have anything?” Baekhyun whispered into his ear, using his hands to pull off his underwear, and Chanyeol just shook his head. He sat up, watching the taller male’s cock bead cum from the tip and ran his thumb over it. Immediately he flickered his eyes up to check his reaction, and decided he needed him inside him  _ now.  _ He began to pull off his own underwear, but was stalled by Chanyeol, “Baek, are you sure?”

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

And their worlds stopped. Both of them, entirely halted for each other. Baekhyun, atop Chanyeol, in his sincere, passionate, and heartfelt gaze, locked eyes with him intensely as he spoke those three simple words. “I love you.”

Chanyeol’s mouth parted, but he just collected it back together in a smile, “Red. Red for you always knowing what to say. Red for these moments that we get to treasure forever.”

And after a vigorous session of riding, a flip to missionary position, a sensual, lustful, deep-rooted claim of Baekhyun’s innocence and his womb, he made Chanyeol promise to him. They lay together, wrapped up in each other’s arms, sweaty, sticky; neither of them having wanted to get up and clean each other off just yet. But amidst the sexual relief and the absolute love of it all, Baekhyun spoke up, “Never leave me, Yeol. Promise me.”

Baekhyun was so stupid.

__   
  
  
  
He held Sehun close to his chest, kissing his bare forehead as he removed the curly and messy bangs of it. The kid whined when his dad did so but couldn't move from his spot in between his arms. Sehun had heard his daddy arguing with Mr. Park upstairs in the morning and he figured that was the reason why Chanyeol—or his dad number two—left early, even before the Mickey Mouse pancakes for Baekhyun were completely ready to eat, he didn't tell anything to him, but he knew his dad was sad because of it and he just wanted him to have a nice day so he let Baekhyun hug him as much as he wanted and didn't complain much when his cheeks ended up tinted by the soft lipstick he was wearing.   
  
"Shall we call the uncles to come over?" Baekhyun asked with a low voice, stroking Sehun's hair. They were lying on the couch while something they weren't paying attention to was playing on the TV. Baekhyun had finished the pancakes by himself and ate peacefully at their living room and he was determined to do absolutely nothing. It was a lazy Sunday, after all, "It's weird they haven't called yet or knocked the door yet. Didn't they come while I was sleeping?"   
  
"No, daddy," Sehun answered with the remote on his hand, switching channels to find something interesting, "but Mr. Zhāng called! He said I can play on his office when you bring me over the next time, isn't that cool? I really like him."   
  
Baekhyun bit his lip feeling guilty, he forgot completely about Yixing's existence because of a certain giant that couldn't leave his mind. It was weird how he did felt things—not as stronger as he thought or wanted himself to happen—for his boss yet he managed to push all those things away when he felt Chanyeol's presence, when the memories came back and he was able to spent a birthday mourning with him again. It made him felt a wave of nostalgia hitting him in the worst way, why wasn't he focusing on his son instead? He was always a loser when it came to love, always falling in love with the wrong person and doing mistakes here and there.   
  
"I'll call him later, then," Baekhyun mumbled to himself and lifted Sehun on his lap, kissing his blushed cheeks again, "What do you want to do today, pumpkin?"   
  
"It's your birthday, daddy. You say!"   
  
He was right but even though he was the one that should be celebrated, Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to think that he did deserve it. Instead, he just wanted his son to have fun with the excuse of celebrating for his father. It didn't make sense at all, but Sehun didn't have to know about it anyways. "We can go to the carnival, what do you think?"   
  
Sehun's eyes lighted up as soon as it was mentioned. The little kid loved the carnival and everything that involved games and rides. Baekhyun was always scared of highs and he found those kind of things horrifying but he knew that his son was always happy when it came to it. It didn't matter if it was his birthday or not, if his baby was content and with a smile on his face then Baekhyun was satisfied.   
  
"Yes! Is Mr. Park going too?!" Sehun jumped off Baekhyun's lap, starting to run around the living room, followed by Vivi The Dog with an energetic aura surrounding him, "Can we bring Luhan? He loves carnivals and cotton candies!"   
  
Baekhyun sighed as he took his phone from the table on the centre of the room. He knew his son would want to bring someone, ever since he started school, he invited his little friends—especially Luhan—to spent the day and even the whole weekend. He couldn't complain though, he was happy that his baby was making friends and starting to let behind his shyness, "I don't think your dad is free to go, baby. But I'll ask Junmyeon if we can pick Luhan over, okay?"   
  
Sehun pouted and laid on the carpet with Vivi The Dog next to him. "Mr. Zhāng! He can come, right?"   
  
And that's how they ended up with Yixing, Luhan and Junmyeon at the carnival. He didn't even ask Chanyeol if he wanted to tag along, not only because he was still hurt because of all the memories that were still lingering on his mind when they left the house, but also because of Yixing, who at the last minute replied to his text saying that Jia was staying with his grandma but that he would be glad to spent such an important day with him. Baekhyun was overwhelmed by all the feelings that were pressuring him, it was way too much and his head had started to ache as they were getting close to the place. He didn't realize or care when his life had became a mess full of drama and disasters followed by melancholy but there wasn't anything he could do about it anyways.   
  
"Yixing, this is Kim Junmyeon, he's Luhan's dad. Junmyeon, this is Zhāng Yixing, he'a a close friend and also my boss," he introduced both of them shyly at the entrance of the carnival where they met. He could felt a notorious tension between the three that made him uncomfortable and started to question his decisions right away, "I'm going to get tickets for the kids. Will you accompany me, Xing?"   
  
With a nod a his hand travelling down to catch Baekhyun's, they left Junmyeon with the kids to get them an amount enough for them to spend a fun day. He was feeling, though. He had a lot of dates with Yixin during the previous month but he wasn't still used to the fact that he was trying something that involved love on his life right after he promised himself he didn't need any men aside from Sehun. Baekhyun shivered as they walked, he was so scared and even more with all the feelings that he deployed that mourning, when his mind wouldn't stop lingering about his past with Park Chanyeol. He had eleven dates with Yixing in only one month and he could said that he felt happy about it, their relationship was growing strong and they became closer really fast, more than Baekhyun had expected to happen.   
  
"I figured you didn't want to introduce me as your boyfriend yet," he humbled softly as they got to ticket cabin. Baekhyun's cheeks flushed when it was mentioned, still hoping Yixing wouldn't get to that topic, "I know it's weird but, you know it already, I'm willing to wait for you to be ready." He took out his wallet to pay before the younger could do anything about it, and never let go his hand in the process.   
  
Baekhyun was amused by what was happening. He couldn't tell if he was too mesmerized by how handsome and lovely Yixing was or how incredibly scary everything was for him. He had shared so many kissed with Yixing the night before and he even pushed his shyness and embarrassment away when he sat comfortably on top of him, drunk and shameless of his actions. He felt heat on his cheeks as he remembered what they did the night before and tried to not think too much about it or he was definitely going to lose his mind. It already felt weird the fact that he thought about Chanyeol and him ages ago.   
  
"I wanted to thank you again for last night," Baekhyun broke the awkward silent to look at Yixing's curious and lovely eyes, "it had been a long time since I didn't have that fun. I'm not even a person that likes to drink that much but I did enjoy the night."   
  
Yixing stopped walking to smile at him, cupping his cheeks with both hands, "You don't have to thank me, Baek," he leaned in slowly and pecked his pinkish lips, loving hoe perfectly it matched his, "I like you so much."   
  
"I like you too, Xing," I think more than I should. He held his hand again and squeezed it, pulling him to go where they left the kids at Junmyeon. He felt happy to spent his twenty nine birthday with his new lover—being able to keep Chanyeol out of his head for even a little, which made him even more confused about his feelings, "Uhm... Do you, by any chance, want to spend the night at my place? Junsu baked a cake and they're going to sing me happy birthday and we will drink a couple of beers too. Only if you want, of course."   
  
"I’d love to, Baek."   


 

 

  
Chanyeol couldn't feel worse. He just figured out he never stopped loving Baekhyun and then the big bomb hitted him; he was actually dating someone else. Someone prettier that looked like a nice person, someone who didn't seem capable of breaking his heart into million of pieces. He was happy for Baekhyun, genuinely happy and proud of his past lover finding someone that loved him enough and accepted all that he had, including his son. It did hurt him a little but he needed to be and act mature in front of him—them. Even though it wasn't the case, he needed everyone to think that he only cared about his son.   
  
"Do you want more cake, Mr. Park?" Sehun asked him with a small smile on his face. He didn't know what to exactly feel at the moment, melancholy—more like disappointment because of the lovely couple talking happily with his old friends or sadness because of his son calling him Mr. Park again, "Daddy told me to ask you! But if you don't want, can I have it?"   
  
Chanyeol smiled, combing Sehun's hair before lifting him up so he could take a seat on his lap. "Do you want to spend the night with me, Hunnie? We can play with my dog. I have an Xbox too."   
  
"Sure! I'll ask my dad," he said enthusiastic as soon as he heard the word 'dog' being mentioned. If there was a puppy then Sehun didn't care about anything else, "can you cook Mickey Mouse pancakes for me, Mr. Park?"   
  
He nodded, "only if you promise me something," he mumbled and took a look at Baekhyun, who's attention was by then focused on them. Chanyeol leaned closer to his son and poked his cheek with one finger, "call me dad instead of Mr. Park, okay?" The giant knew it was a lot to ask but he figured that maybe that would keep the already empty hole in his heart full.   
  
Sehun bit the tip of his tongue as he held up his little finger, "Pinky promise. I'm sorry for calling you Mr. Park, dad!"   
  
Maybe it wasn't a lot and Chanyeol didn't need anything else at the moment.   
  
When Sehun went to Baekhyun, asking him if he could stay at Chanyeol's house, his daddy didn't hesitate on agreeing with his request. Even thought he was still a little paranoid from what happened the last time Sehun had stayed with him, on the other hand he had Yixing, who was patiently waiting for the guests to leave so he could have a peaceful talk with his current boyfriend. Maybe it was indeed a good idea to have another night alone with Yixing so he told his son to pack his things and gave Chanyeol an extra list of his needs with a smile.   
  
Chanyeol already knew Baekhyun’s plans for the night.


End file.
